Truth, Lies and Consequences
by Broe929
Summary: Set after Season 5, Danny and Lindsay are no longer together. How will they cope with raising a child, working together and moving on? Or will the past bring them back together?  Now complete
1. My Happy Ending

**Episode 1 (_My Happy Ending_)**

**Summary: Danny and Lindsay divorced one year ago (reason's why will be told in later chapters) and they both share custody of Lucy who is now four. They both still work together at the crime lab. As they both try to move on with there lives will they be pulled back together?**

**

* * *

Crime Lab**

Lindsay walked off the elevator and into her shared office with Danny

"How was Lucy?" Danny asked her casually

"She was fine, she loves spending time with your mom" Lindsay told him with a smirk "She spoils her"  
"Everyone does" Danny smirked as he over looked a file he was previously reading

"You're going to pick her up tonight, right?" Lindsay questioned

"Yep" Danny said still skimming the file

"I left her overnight bag at your moms" Lindsay informed him as she took a seat at the desk and he just nodded

"Let's hope I remember it this time" Danny said with a smile then his phone went off "Hey" Danny said answering

"Hey stranger" the women said into the phone and Danny stood up and subtly walked out of the office, which didn't go unnoticed by Lindsay. She knew Danny was seeing someone for the last few months but he still tried to be respectful of Lindsay's feelings and never mentioned her and never introduced Lucy to her.

"When am I ever going to see you again?" the women asked teasing him

"Not tonight unfortunately" Danny told her "I have Lucy tonight"

"Oh, ok" the women said to him "Am I ever going to meet Lucy?"

"You will, you will" Danny assured her "I just want to be careful about all this because Lucy still is getting used to the fact her parents don't live together anymore and I don't want to introduce her to someone new just yet. I'm not sure she'd be ok with her dad dating someone else"

"I don't think she understands that yet" the women laughed "She's only four, but I understand Danny. You're a dad first and that's why I love you"

"I love you too" Danny said as Lindsay walked out of the office hearing the end of the conversation but didn't stop

"Call me tonight?" the women asked

"Yea I will" Danny said "Bye" then hung up

"Who was that?" Flack asked coming up behind him startling him

"What are you doing? Trying to kill me?" Danny asked annoyed walking into his office with Flack following

"Yea that was my plan" Flack told him seriously

"That was Julia" Danny told him and Flack smiled

"Things still going strong for you two huh?" Flack asked him and Danny nodded "So why do you look so upset by that?"

"I'm not upset" Danny defended

"You're not happy" Flack pointed out

"Of course I'm happy" Danny told him

"So what's the problem?" Flack asked him

"My problem is that she's throwing the "L" word around" Danny told him

"And you said it too" Flack said to him and Danny nodded "Well do you love her?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Danny asked him annoyed "I've only been dating her for a few months, there are loving feelings but love- I don't know. And she keeps asking when she can meet Lucy"

"Really" Flack said nodding "That's tough"

"Yea I mean I don't want Lucy to think that I replaced Lindsay. Lucy would hate me" Danny told him

"Lucy is a smart girl, smartest four year I know" Flack started "And I'm not just saying that because I'm biased because I'm her uncle but I don't think she could ever hate you. I mean you're going to move on at some point and so is Lindsay" he said and Danny sighed "What?" Flack asked

"That's just the thing, I don't know how I'm going to feel when Lindsay start's seeing some new guy and him being around my daughter. She'll start to think he's her daddy" Danny told him and Flack laughed

"You're crazy" Flack informed his friend "Lucy knows you're her dad and I am sure Lindsay would never let whatever guy she was dating let him think he was her father"

"I don't know Flack" Danny said shaking his head "I wouldn't even know if she was seeing someone"

"I thought you and Lindsay are friends" Flack said, he had never really seen them argue. They seemed to have gotten along very well for the sake of Lucy but Flack wasn't really aware of what happened between the two of them to cause the rift, which ended in divorce. All Flack new was that Danny was crashing on his couch for a few days, then they divorced and they did it all amicably. No one never really knew what had happened exactly, everyone had suspicions but Flack nor the rest of the team never pried on the subject. Flack even thought the way they worked together now was exactly how they were when Lindsay first started so he always had hopes they would reconcile.

"We are" Danny said to him "But we really don't get involved in each other's dating lives, you know what I mean?"

"Yea I get it, I wouldn't want to know" Flack said lying, of course he wanted to know and he didn't buy that Danny didn't want to know.

"Hey we've got a case" Lindsay said interrupting "Hi Flack" Lindsay smiled

"Hey Linds how's my niece?" Flack asked

"Still on a sugar high from the last time you watched her" Lindsay teased

"You're lying, that was two weeks ago and I didn't know" Flack said with a laugh

"You didn't know to not give her ice cream for dinner? Or chocolate cake for dessert?" Danny questioned seriously standing up to follow Lindsay

"Hey she asked" Flack said seriously "I can't say no to her"

"Clearly" Danny mumbled "Practice"

"See you later" Lindsay said with a laugh as she and Danny left

* * *

**Crime Scene**

"What do we have?" Danny asked as he and Lindsay walked under the tape

"One vic" Detective Jake Spencer announced as he lead Lindsay and Danny over to the body "One GSW to the back of the head, no sign of struggle"

"Look's like an execution" Lindsay said to both Danny and Jake "Like a mob hit"

"We have an ID?" Danny asked

"Brian Summers" Jake told him "You might be right on the mob hit, this guy was in gambling debt to his ears"

"Borrowed money from the wrong people" Lindsay said sadly as she photographed

"Sad this guy seemed like a good guy" Jake told them " No priors, wife and two kids"

"Shame" Lindsay said as she continued to photograph and Danny examined the body

"You find the murder weapon?" Danny asked turning towards Jake

"No, nothing" Jake said shaking his head "We're checking everywhere though garbage cans, sewage pipes. But if this was a professional he took the gun with him" and Danny nodded

"I'm going to go interview a friend of his see if he knows anyone who would want this guy dead" Jake said "You wanna come?"

"Yea" Danny said nodding "You good Montana?"

"Yea I got it" Lindsay said nodding and then Danny left with Jake

* * *

**Victims friends house**

Danny and Jake knocked on the door of this man's apartment waiting for him to answer

"This guy's name is David Jenkins" Jake told Danny "He's a high school football coach"

"Alright" Danny said as the door opened "Mr. Jenkins?" Danny asked

"Yes, can I help you?" David asked politely

"I'm Detective Spencer and this is Detective Messer with the NYPD we have to ask you a few questions" Jake told him and David moved aside

"Please come in, is this about that ticket I got? I'm going to pay it but I feel a little behind-" David started and Danny caught him off

"No Mr. Jenkins this is about your friend Brian Summers" Danny told him

"Is he in trouble?" David asked with wide eyes

"No he's dead" Jake told him

"No" David said looking down "What happened?"

"He was murdered" Jake informed him "Now I know he was in debt, do you know anyone he may have borrowed money from, he couldn't pay back?"

"I didn't even know that Brian was in debt" David said sadly taking a seat on his couch "I was always the one having money trouble, he always helped me out"

"So you didn't know that he was a gambler?" Danny questioned

"Brian? No, that's not possible" David said shaking his head "Brian wouldn't even come to card night at my place"

"If you think of anything else, give me a call" Jake said handing him his card and he nodded

"Good luck officers" David said "Did you inform his wife yet?"

"Yea a few officers went over to speak to her" Jake told him "Have a good day" then he and Danny left

"You buy that?" Danny asked as he and Jake walked to the elevator

"For now I have no reason not to" Jake said to him

* * *

**Crime Lab**

"You got anything off the vic?" Danny asked Lindsay as he walked into the AV lab

"Nothing" Lindsay said shaking her head "Just GSR on the side of his head, which is a giving since that's where he was shot, nothing off his clothes but I did find this" she said handing Danny a piece of paper

"An address?" Danny asked looking at it

"To a motel in Brooklyn" Lindsay informed him

"Could our gambling guy with a heart of gold been a cheater?" Danny questioned

"Well the only prints I got off of that was his" Lindsay told him "And I called the hotel and no one with his last name was registered there, so I'm going to go down there and show them a picture of him, maybe they'll recognize him"

"Good idea" Danny said nodding "You need me with you?"

"No" Lindsay said to him "You're off the clock and you need to get Lucy" she reminded him

"Wow it's already six?" Danny asked looking at his watch

"Uh-huh" Lindsay said "Give her a kiss from me, tell her I'll call her to say good night"

"Will do" Danny said "Night" he said leaving

* * *

**Danny's parent's house**

Danny walked right into his parent's house startling his mother

"My god Daniel" Maria Messer said placing her hand over her heart "Don't you knock?"

"I grew up here, I've never knocked on the door" Danny informed her "Sorry for scaring you"

"Just like when you were a kid" Maria mumbled,

"Where's my daughter?" Danny asked looking around

"She has a hot date with the Valceni's son next door, she promised to be back before bedtime" Maria teased

"That supposed to be funny? Because it aint" Danny said seriously

"Daddy!" Lucy smiled running down the steps and from the fourth step up jumped into her dad's arms

"Hey Luce" Danny smiled, thrilled to see his daughter

"I missed you" Lucy smiled giving Danny a kiss on the cheek

"Not as much as I missed you" Danny said seriously "Were you a good girl for grandma today?"

"An angel" Lucy smiled and Danny smirked

"Why don't I believe you?" Danny questioned raising an eyebrow

"She was an angel" Maria replied with a smile

"I would never lie to you Daddy" Lucy told him seriously "Liars are bad"

"I've raised you well" Danny smiled putting her down "Go grab your bag ok"

"Alright, I'll be right back" Lucy said running up the stairs

"How's Lindsay?" Maria questioned

"Didn't you see her earlier?" Danny asked knowing where this conversation was going

"Yes" Maria said

"And how was she then?" Danny asked mother

"Don't be a wiseass" Maria warned her son "That little girl needs both of her parents"

"She has both parents" Danny told her

"She's been shuffled back and forth every other weekend you call that normal?" Maria asked her son seriously

"Why do you do this every time I come here?" Danny asked his mother "You ask the same questions, I give you the same answers"

"Because I'm hoping that one day you'll wake up and realize you both made huge mistakes" Maria said to him "Lindsay's a great girl Daniel"

"I know that Ma" Danny said

"Don't you love her anymore?" Maria asked her son sadly and Danny rolled his eyes

"I had this same conversation with Lucy when I moved out Ma" Danny told her "Of course I love Lindsay, she's the mother to my child, she was a very important person in my life for a long time. I'll always love her"

"So if you love her why don't you just be with her?" Maria asked

"Because it's complicated" Danny said to her

"How?" Maria asked "What happened?"

"I told you Ma it's between me and Lindsay" Danny told her "I wont have this discussion with you again"

"I am not a child Daniel don't talk to me like one" Maria said to him and Danny was about to respond when Lucy came down with her bag

"Here you go Daddy" Lucy said handing Danny her bag

"Something wrong with your arms their Luce?" Danny questioned reluctantly taking the hot pink knapsack from his daughter

"A gentleman always holds the ladies bag" Lucy said seriously to Danny "And you are a gentleman right?"

"Yea daddy?" Maria mocked

"Give grandma a kiss good-bye" Danny instructed his daughter who happily obliged and gave her grandmother a kiss

"Love you grandma thanks!" Lucy smiled then ran to the door

"Thanks Ma" Danny said as his mother gave him a kiss good-bye "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright, be careful" Maria said to him and he nodded and followed Lucy out

Danny unlocked the SUV and Lucy jumped in the back and buckled herself in her safety seat

"Dad I'm not a little kid you don't have to check" Lucy said annoyed as her checked her seat

"I'm your dad it's my job to check" Danny said to her then jumped in the front seat "So what did you do at Grandma's?"

"We baked cookies, went to the zoo, colored, ate dinner" Lucy said and as she said each activity she was counting off on her fingers "We did a lot" she smiled

"Good" Danny smiled

"Do you hate mommy?" Lucy asked Danny out of the blue

"What?" Danny asked caught off guard "Of course not, why would you ask that?"

"Well I'm asking because we don't do anything together anymore" Lucy told him casually "We don't go for ice cream or the park or the beach- nothing"

"Well we went over it Luce" Danny said to her

"I know but if you two like each other then why can't we do something's together anymore?" Lucy questioned

"Will talk to your mom ok" Danny said looking at Lucy threw the mirror

"Ok" Lucy smiled, she was proud of herself because she did exactly what her grandmother told her to do only an hour or so earlier

* * *

**A/N- I don't own any of the characters they all belong to CSI NY except for the few OC's in there. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, let me know what you think :)  
**


	2. Love The Way You Lie

**Episode 2 (_Love The Way You Lie_)**

**

* * *

Crime Lab**

Danny was in his office looking over evidence from the previous case he and Lindsay were working on when she walked in

"Hey" Lindsay said walking in "How was Lucy?"

"She went off to school like a champ" Danny smirked "She loves school"

"Yea and she's your kid, who would have thought it" Lindsay teased

"She's half you too, she gets that school stuff from you" Danny told her seriously

"Are you calling me a nerd?" Lindsay questioned raising an eyebrow

"Not at all" Danny said with a wink

"I looked into the motel" Lindsay told him "No one recognized Brian at all, waste of time and I got stuck in two hour traffic in Brooklyn"

"Nice" Danny commented, "You didn't go by yourself did you?"

"No" Lindsay said to him "Even though if I wanted to I could have because I'm a capable cop who can take care of herself"

"Didn't say you weren't" Danny said coolly before Lindsay could respond Adam walked in

"Hey Danny someone's at the front desk asking for you" Adam said then left quickly Danny stood up and walked over to the desk and saw Julia there

"Julia" Danny said forcing a smile and Julia ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck

"Hey I'm sorry but I couldn't stay away" Julia said smiling as she leaned and to kiss Danny and he leaned back so she couldn't

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked her as Lindsay walked out of the office and saw her hugging Danny, Danny turned and saw Lindsay who quickly looked away and walked off

"I told you I miss you and I can't see you at home because Lucy is there and day's Lucy isn't there you work late" Julia pointed out to him "If this is the only way and time I get to see you I'm going to take it"

"I'm sorry" Danny said, the more he thought about it the more he felt bad. In the beginning Danny spent a lot of time with Julia but as work got busier it was either cutting down time with Julia and Lucy and it was no choice for Danny, he wanted to spend all of his free time if possible with Lucy "Will make time- I'll make time" Danny promised "But you can't just show up here"

"I thought you and your ex were on good terms" Julia pointed out

"We are" Danny said sighing "Doesn't mean that it's un-professional for me to have you here"

"I'm sorry" Julia said disappointed pulling away "You're right and it was probably a little inconsiderate to show up here like this for your job's sake and Lindsay's"

"Look I'm due for lunch" Danny said looking at his watch "Would you like to join me?"

"Thought you would never ask" Julia smiled

* * *

**Mac's Office**

"You wanted to see me?" Lindsay asked as Mac looked up

"Yea take a seat" Mac said to her and she did so

"How's my goddaughter?" Mac asked her seriously and Lindsay smiled, her favorite topic was Lucy

"She's great, she loves school" Lindsay told him

"She must get that from you" Mac smirked "Because listening to direction and following rules isn't Danny's forte"

"Yes Danny and I have established her brains and manners are from me" Lindsay smirked "She has Danny's stubborn side, attitude and humor"

"Sound's like a good mix" Mac smirked "How's the other thing going?"

"Therapy?" Lindsay asked him and he nodded "I haven't been there in a while-"

"I know" Mac replied quickly

"That's why I'm here huh?" Lindsay asked already knowing the answer

"I don't want to force you into doing therapy if you don't want to Lindsay" Mac told her "But I think it's important and so does your doctor"

"He discussed my sessions with you?" Lindsay asked taken back

"No" Mac said quickly "He's an old friend of me and he told me you stopped coming and he was disappointed because you were making real progress"

"I just thought I was done" Lindsay said with a shrug "I'll go back"

"You don't have to if you feel you don't need to" Mac told her "You're a big girl Lindsay you'll make the right decision"

"Yea" Lindsay said quietly

"How's the case going?" Mac asked her "You and Danny are working on the gambling guy right?"

"Right" Lindsay agreed "Nothing new, his friends claim he was saint, his wife claims he was saint but I found an address to a hotel in his pocket, I went down there but no one recognized the vic"

"Keep working at it" Mac encouraged "You'll get your guy"

"Always do" Lindsay replied then stood up and left

An hour later Danny arrived back in the office and saw Lindsay at her desk

"Any updates in the case?" Danny asked and Lindsay looked up at him

"Yea actually, Jake's on his way to pick us up" Lindsay started "He got a tip on a casino where Brian was throwing away his money"

"Great" Danny said as Lindsay handed him the file

"She was pretty" Lindsay told him and Danny reluctantly put the file down

"Linds-" Danny started

"Danny if she makes you happy then I'm happy for you" Lindsay told him seriously "We agreed a long time to go to move on and if she makes you smile then you deserve it"

"I didn't want her to show up here like that" Danny told her

"It's fine Danny" Lindsay told him "We share a daughter, I'm sure at one point or another I'd meet her or hear about her from Lucy"

"She hasn't met Lucy" Danny told her taking a seat

"I figured as much" Lindsay said to him "Why? Aren't you serious? You've been with her for a while"

"I guess, I don't know" Danny said "This is weird to talk about with you" he said to her

"Yea well I'm not asking for details or anything" Lindsay teased "I just want you to know if you want her to meet Lucy I'm ok with it as long as you're serious, I don't want Lucy to meet her, get attached then she leaves"

"That's what I'm afraid of" Danny said to her

"If you see yourself with her for a while then she should meet Lucy" Lindsay told him "Because the father in you is one of the best parts of you and anyone who loves you should see that side" she said to him then Detective Jake Spencer walked in

"You two ready?" Jake asked breaking up the conversation

"Yea" Danny said quickly standing up

"Could you guys take this one on your own?" Lindsay asked surprising Danny, he knew she loved working in the field "There's something I've got to take care of"

"You sure?" Danny asked scanning her face for any sign of hesitation

"Yea I just forgot to do something" Lindsay told them

"I think we can handle it" Jake smirked

"See you later" Danny said then they left

* * *

Danny and Jake were in the car driving to the casino, the road in silence most of the time

"If I interrupted back there I'm sorry" Jake told Danny

"No man it's alright" Danny said casually

"I don't know the history with you and Lindsay that well" Jake started "Just what I was told"  
"And what where you told?" Danny asked coming off a little cold

"Nothing much just that you two were married and have a little girl and about a year ago you two broke up" Jake shrugged

"It's a little more complicated then that" Danny told him

"It always is" Jake smirked "I know I'm not really part of the team yet, I've only been here a few months but you two seem like good people, good parents and good cops. So if you ever need to talk just ask"

"Yea thanks" Danny said quietly

* * *

**Lindsay/Danny Office**

"Hey kiddo" Stella smiled walking into the office

"Hey" Lindsay smiled standing up grabbing her bag

"I thought you were looking into the casino" Stella commented confused that Lindsay was still here

"Danny and Jake went" Lindsay told her "I have to take care of something"

"Everything alright?" Stella questioned slightly concerned

"Yea" Lindsay smiled "Just something I forgot to do"

"Alright" Stella said nodding "Good luck"

"Thanks" Lindsay said then left the office

* * *

**Doctor's Office**

Lindsay walked into the therapist office and saw the her doctor at the front desk talking to the receptionist

"Detective Monroe" The older doctor smiled when he saw her walk in "I was surprised to hear from you today"

"Yea well thanks for squeezing me in today" Lindsay smiled "I know it was short notice"

"No problem, come into the office" he said holding his door opened for Lindsay who take a seat on the couch, and Doctor Peterson took his seat in his normal chair

"So Lindsay what prompted you to call today?" Dr. Peterson asked

"Mac" Lindsay told him bluntly

"He called to see if you were still coming, I couldn't lie" Dr. Peterson told her honestly and she nodded

"I understand" Lindsay said nodding

"So let's talk about Lucy first" Dr. Peterson said pulling out his notebook "How is she adjusting?"

"Very well" Lindsay told him "At least I think she is"

"You're not sure?" Dr. Peterson asked her

"It's not that" Lindsay said "It's just she's so young I don't know if she fully understands"

"How is Danny doing?" the doctor asked her

"Good, he's still dating that same girl" Lindsay told him and Dr. Peterson nodded

"And how do you feel about that?" he asked her

"I feel happy for him" Lindsay told him "She seems really nice"

"You met her?" the doctor asked

"No she came to the lab earlier and I saw her from a distance" Lindsay told him

"Did that upset you?" Dr. Peterson asked her

"No, it caught me off guard though" Lindsay admitted "But I suppose that was going to happen at some time or another"

"Yes" Dr. Peterson said to her "And how are you?"

"I'm good" Lindsay said nodding "Nightmares are fewer and further between"

"That's excellent Lindsay" Dr. Peterson told her seriously "Have you made any changes"

"A couple" she shrugged and the doctor smirked

"You want to tell me about them?" he asked her raising an eyebrow

"Not yet" Lindsay told him "I will and it's nothing bad I just want to keep it to myself a little longer"

"So this means you'll be back?" Dr. Peterson questioned

"I'll make an appointment for next week" Lindsay told him

"Excellent" Dr. Peterson told her writing something down

"How much longer do you think I have to come here for?" Lindsay asked

"Until you're ready" Dr. Peterson told her coolly looking her in the eye

"When will I be ready?" Lindsay asked

"We discussed this Lindsay" Dr. Peterson told her

"There's no point" Lindsay told her doctor "Danny and I aren't even together anymore"

"I understand that" Dr. Peterson said "But Danny is a permanent part of your life, he's the father to your daughter and he was married to you during the time of the incident"

'_The Incident' _Lindsay thought to herself _'Is that what they call it now a days?' she asked herself_

"Is Danny not supportive of you coming to therapy?" Dr. Peterson asked

"He was" Lindsay said to him "But I don't think he knows I still come, just Mac"

"You trust Mac a lot don't you?" Dr. Peterson asked

"With my life" Lindsay said seriously "He's been great so has Danny"

"I think it's important that you and Danny sit down with me and discuss what happened" Dr. Peterson told her

"I don't think so" Lindsay said shaking her head

"Lindsay" Dr. Peterson started "You'll never be able to let go of this if you don't come clean"

"I don't know how he'll react" Lindsay told him

"Isn't that what caused your divorce? Afraid of how he'll react?" Dr. Peterson asked

"It's my secret" Lindsay told him "If I wanted Danny to know I would have told him a long time ago"

"Why don't you want Danny to know?" Dr. Peterson asked

"Because I don't want him to look at me differently" Lindsay told him honestly as a tear rolled down her cheek

"I don't want to force you into anything Lindsay" Dr. Peterson told her "But I think it would be in both your best interests if you would do a joint therapy session together"

After a few minutes Lindsay broke the silence

"I'll ask him" Lindsay finally said


	3. Just Ask

**Episode 3 (_Just Ask_)**

**

* * *

**Lindsay was outside Lucy's school when she saw Lucy come running towards her

"Hi mommy" Lucy smiled giving her a hug "I made you this" she said handing her a picture she painted

"I love it Lucy thank you" Lindsay said giving Lucy a kiss

"Are we walking home today?" Lucy asked

"Yea it's a nice day, why are you tired?" Lindsay asked looking down at her daughter, holding her hand

"Nope, a nice cool walk is what I need" Lucy smiled "It relaxes me"

"Me too" Lindsay smiled

"Did daddy talk to you?" Lucy asked looking up at her mom as they walked

"About what?" Lindsay asked

"Well I asked dad if we could do something together as a family, he was supposed to ask you" Lucy said bitterly "He always forgets"

"Today was a busy day, I didn't talk to your dad much" Lindsay said "But I'm sure we can work something out"

"Good" Lucy said seriously "Because I have all these plans"

"Plans?" Lindsay questioned

"Yea!" Lucy yelled out happily "The park first because we haven't done that in forever together, then Ice cream for lunch-"

"For lunch?" Lindsay questioned "Do we look like your uncle Flack?"

"He's my favorite baby-sitter you know" Lucy said seriously looking at Lindsay

"I bet he is" Lindsay snorted

"So then after that we can go back to the house and you can cook dinner for me and daddy" Lucy finished

"I have to cook?" Lindsay asked

"You're the best cooker on the planer!" Lucy yelled out "You have to!"

"Will talk to your dad" Lindsay told her

"He said that too" Lucy said disappointed

"How about we swing by the lab because I'm sure your Uncle Mac would love to see you and will ask daddy then ok?" Lindsay asked

"Yes!" Lucy yelled jumping

"Come on jumping bean" Lindsay smirked leading Lucy to the train

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay and Lucy walked off the elevator together

"Hey Theresa" Lucy said waving at the receptionist, Lucy's home away from home was the NY Crime lab and she wouldn't have it any other way. Everyone on the lab adored her and entertained her. And to her, this was her family. Her mom and dad bother worked along with her aunt and uncles. She loved it here

"Hey Miss. Lucy how are you doing today?" Theresa smiled as Lucy and Lindsay walked by

"Great, today is a good day" Lucy smiled giving Theresa a thumbs up and Lindsay couldn't help but laugh

"Daddy!" Lucy yelled running into his office

"Hey Luce" Danny smiled picking her up "Did you come here all by yourself?"

"Don't be silly, I can't even cross the street without permission" Lucy stated rolling her eyes

"She wanted to see you" Lindsay said walking into the room

"Well I always want to see her" Danny smiled "Thanks for bringing her"

"No problem" Lindsay said to him

"Well I'm here to see you and Uncle Mac" Lucy said to him

"Oh yea any reason why?" Danny asked taking a seat and Lucy sat on his lap

"Well I have a bone to pick with you" Lucy said pointing her finer at Danny "You didn't ask mom about us going to the park" and then it hit Danny, he totally did forget and sighed

"I'm sorry Lucy I forgot" Danny told her seriously

"It's ok we're going to go to the park then mommy's going to cook dinner tomorrow" Lucy told him

"Oh yea?" Danny asked "Is this ok with mommy?"

"It's fine" Lindsay said with a soft smile

"Great" Lucy said jumping off her dad's lap and to the door

"Are you going to scold your Uncle Mac too?" Danny questioned his daughter

"No I'm here to see Uncle Mac because I miss him" Lucy said giving Danny a wink which made him laugh, that was Danny's signature practically

"You sure you're ok with this?" Danny asked Lindsay

"Yea I'm fine with it and there's something I have to talk to you about anyway" Lindsay said to him

"Everything ok?" Danny asked

"Yea fine just something I want to run by you" Lindsay said to him, she knew she had to ask Danny to join her in therapy next week, she didn't want to ask him at work so tomorrow was a good opportunity

* * *

**Mac's Office**

Mac was reading files when he heard a knock at the door, he put his file down and saw Lucy standing at his door with a big grin, he quickly stood up and opened the door for her and she walked in

"Uncle Mac!" Lucy smiled giving him a hug when he kneeled down

"What are you doing here Lucy?" Mac asked with a smile

"I came to see you!" Lucy yelled, she was at the age where everything excited her and Mac got a kick out of it

"Just to see me?" Mac questioned

"Well no I have big plans tomorrow and had to talk my dad" Lucy said walking behind his desk and taking a seat in his chair, like she always did every time she would visit his office and he took a seat across from his desk

"What are your big plans?" Mac asked

" Me, mommy and daddy all hanging out together tomorrow" Lucy said smiling "It's going to be so much fun"

"Sounds it" Mac said

"I would invite you to Uncle Mac but who will work?" Lucy asked seriously

"Nobody" Mac smiled "Don't worry about me enjoy your day tomorrow with your parents. How's school?"

"Hard" Lucy said sighing and throwing her hands on his desk "Today I had to paint, color and do the alphabet all before nap time!"

"No way" Mac replied entertaining her "How did you survive you must be tired"

"Well nap time helped" Lucy said seriously "I wouldn't have made it here without it"

"Obviously" Mac remarked playing along with her then Lindsay walked in

"Hey Mac" Lindsay smiled "Sorry, I hope you weren't busy"

"I'm always busy but never busy enough for Lucy" Mac said to her then looked at Lucy

"You running the lab now?" Lindsay asked Lucy who was still in Mac's chair

"Someday yes" Lucy said "I'm thinking about it"

"Maybe one day you could" Mac said to her, it was no secret that Lucy had above average intelligence, she spoke well for a four year old and was very smart

"It's either take Uncle Mac's job or be like Britney Spears" Lucy said with a shrug

"I'm sure your dad will love that" Lindsay smiled

"He would I would make lots and lots and lots of money and give it to you and daddy so you wouldn't have to work" Lucy smiled

"That's very sweet" Lindsay smiled "You ready to go?"

"I guess" Lucy shrugged getting out Mac's chair

"Hold on Luce" Mac said walking behind his desk and opening a drawer and handing her a piece of candy

"Thanks Uncle Mac" Lucy smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek "I'll visit soon!"

"Anytime kiddo" Mac smirked "I'll see you in a few hours Lindsay"

"Yea Mac" Lindsay said then left with Lucy

"Bye Daddy!" Lucy yelled waving

"I'll see you in a little bit" Danny smiled at his daughter "Get home safely" He said to Lindsay who nodded and then left

* * *

**Lindsay's Apartment**

Lindsay decided she wanted a new apartment after the divorce, Danny insisted on Lindsay and Lucy staying at the apartment they all shared but she was adamant about getting a new place and Danny never understand why. The new apartment was just as nice and not far from Danny's

"Go wash up for dinner" Lindsay told her daughter who agreed and ran into the bathroom; Lindsay walked into the kitchen but was pulled away from her tasks when her phone rang

"Monroe" Lindsay answered but no one responded "Hello?" she asked again then just hung up then Lucy walked out

"All clean" Lucy smiled proudly showing her mom her hands

"Good" Lindsay smiled

"Ice cream for dinner?" Lucy asked taking a seat at the dinner table

"No" Lindsay laughed "Salad and chicken"

"Oh ok" Lucy said

"Remember to be nice to Rebecca tonight" Lindsay said referring to the baby-sitter

"I'm always nice" Lucy defended

"She feel a sleep last week and you put her makeup on all over her" Lindsay reminded her

"Oh" Lucy said remembering back "I didn't know that was mean, or I wouldn't have done it. I like Rebecca"

"Good" Lindsay said putting a dish in front of Lucy

"Tomorrow can you cook spaghetti?" Lucy asked "It's daddy's favorite"

"I know" Lindsay said then took a seat across from Lucy

"You know Luce your dad and I love you very much right?" Lindsay asked and she nodded while she took a large fork filled with food "But just because we're spending the day together doesn't mean your dad's going to move back in"

"I know that" Lucy said with her mouth full

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up and then be disappointed" Lindsay told her

"I wont don't worry" Lucy promised "I just miss being a family sometimes"

"Will always be a family" Lindsay told her "No matter what"

"Good" Lucy smiled

* * *

**Crime Lab**  
A few hours later Lindsay arrived at the lab

"Don't get comfortable" Danny warned Lindsay

"Wouldn't dream of it" Lindsay said with a sigh "What's up?"

"Jake wants us to interview Brian Summers wife" Danny told her "He said something seems off, wants to know what we think"

"Ok" Lindsay said nodding "Let's go" she said and they walked out of the office

Brian Summers Home

Jen Summers opened the door surprised to see Danny and Lindsay

"Can I help you?" Jen asked

"Yea we're with the Crime lab" Lindsay told her "I'm Detective Monroe and this is Detective Messer we have a few questions to ask you"

"Um" Jen said looking around her place "This is a bad time"

"It'll only take a minute" Danny said and she nodded and let them in

"I'm sorry about your husband" Lindsay started off and Jen smiled

"Thank you" Jen said "It's just a real shame" she said leading them into her living room

"How long were you two married?" Lindsay questioned as they all took seats

"12 years" Jen smiled "We met in college"

"That's sweet" Lindsay commented

"But he changed" Jen told them "He turned into a different guy the last year he was alive"

"How do you mean?" Danny asked

"He shut me out, he wouldn't talk to me" Jen tried to explain "He started taking my jewelry, even my wedding ring"

"We believe your husband had some gambling debt" Danny told her and Lindsay looked at the coffee table and saw a match book

"You smoker?" Lindsay questioned Jen

"Oh no" Jen said with a faint smile as Lindsay picked up the match book "That's for my candles"

"The Motor Inn Motel" Lindsay said then looked at Danny, that was the motel with the address Brian had in his pocket "You ever stay there?"

"No" Jen replied quickly "A friend of mine gave me those"

"Which friend?" Lindsay asked

"I don't remember" Jen said taking the match book "If it's all the same to you I'd like to end this now and get my kids ready for bed"

"Sure" Danny said as he and Lindsay stood up "But do yourself a favor, don't leave town"

"Where would I go?" Jen asked and Danny nodded and left, he and Lindsay walked back to the car

"So what are you thinking?" Danny asked

"That Mrs. Summers was getting sick of her husband and was having an affair" Lindsay told him

"Could be" Danny said agreeing as they drove off

* * *

**Police Station**

Danny and Lindsay walked into the station and saw Flack talking to Jake Spencer

"Hey" Jake said to them "You look into Jen Summers?"

"Yea" Danny said "We found a match book that matches the hotel address found in Brian's apartment"

"I'll look into seeing if she was there at all" Jake said "We're thinking affair?"

"Possibly but I don't think she killed him, that gun shot was professional" Lindsay told them

"Will figure it out" Jake stated confidently "You two done for the day?"

"Yea, you need a ride home?" Danny asked Lindsay

"Danno" Flack said nodding towards the door and Julia was there, Lindsay turned to and saw her

"I'll be fine" Lindsay said to him "Go"

"I'll give you a life" Jake offered

"I'm going that way anyway" Flack offered grabbing his jacket and gun

"You sure?" Lindsay asked

"Yea no problem" Flack reassured her

"I'll see you guys later" Danny said then turned and walked towards the exit to Julia

"You forgot we had dinner plans?" Julia asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm sorry" Danny said "I had a case-"

"It's fine" Julia smirked "You're a cop I get it, you can make it up to me tonight though" she started

"Dinner?" Danny asked

"Dessert first" Julia smiled and Danny smiled back, their conversation was also heard by Flack and Lindsay they waited a few minutes for Julia and Danny to leave then left right after them

"So" Flack started as they got in the car "How you doing Linds?"

"I'm great" Lindsay said to him and Flack nodded

"That can't be easy" Flack said to her

"It's easier then it looks trust me" Lindsay told him "Danny deserves a girl to make him happy"

"What about you?" Flack asked

"What about me?" Lindsay asked

"I thought you made Danny happy" Flack said "And I think you deserve to be happy"

"I am happy" Lindsay told him "I'm finally getting past everything"

"That's good to hear" Flack said seriously "It wasn't an easy time for anyone"

"I know" Lindsay said to him "I wish none of it happened but it did"

"Stuff like that changes people" Flack said "They feel they have to keep things bottles up and keep the truth from their families and friends"

"Are you trying to imply something?" Lindsay asked Flack

"No" Flack defended "Not at all"

"Look I know I shut a lot of people out" Lindsay told him "But I'm working on it"

"Nobody blames ya Linds" Flack said as he continued to watch the road and only briefly would turn to look at her "I'm going by experience with what happened to Jess"

"I know" Lindsay said

"And when Danny was shot" Flack noted "It was a tough time. All I'm saying is if you need a friend, not someone who is going to give you advice or gossip about it behind your back or you just need a shoulder- you got one" he said as he pulled over in front of Lindsay's building, Lindsay turned and hugged him

"You're a great guy and an even better friend" Lindsay said then pulled away "I'll keep that in mind" she said unbuckling her seat belt "Thanks for the ride"

"Anytime" Flack said as he watched her get out of the car and enter her apartment building

* * *

**Lindsay's Apartment (_Next Day_)**

Lucy, Danny and Lindsay walked into her apartment together

"That was so much fun!" Lucy squealed "We'll have to do it again"

"We sure will kiddo" Danny smiled watching the excitement of his daughter, they had a great day at the park her favorite part though was getting ice cream

"Can we watch a movie before dinner?" Lucy asked and Lindsay nodded

"Not the Little Mermaid" Danny warned as he daughter ran to her room to pick out a DVD

"Thanks for doing this Danny" Lindsay said

"I love spending time with the both you" Danny told her seriously and she nodded "So what's going on?"

"What?" Lindsay asked

"You said you had to talk to me about something" Danny reminded her of there conversation yesterday

"Um yea" Lindsay said turning away and walking into the kitchen

"Well" Danny said following her "What is it?"

"I don't remember" Lindsay lied and Danny laughed

"You think I bought that Montana?" Danny asked smiling "You have a terrible poker face, I can read you like a book. You can tell me anything you know that"

"Well I needed a favor actually and it wasn't my idea" Lindsay said quickly

"Ok" Danny said unsurely "Shoot"

"You remember I started therapy after the-" Lindsay started "Well you know" she said and he nodded "Anyway Dr. Peterson thinks it would be a good idea if you would come to a session with me"

"You still go?" Danny asked stunned. As far as he knew Lindsay stopped therapy soon after started it. She went for her mandated time and then stopped

"Yea" Lindsay said to him "I just thought it couldn't hurt, you know?"

"No hey I think that's great" Danny said sincerely "Is it working?"

"It has" Lindsay said

"Nightmares?" He asked her

"Rarely anymore" Lindsay told him and he gave her a half smile

"That's good, real good" Danny told her "So you're doctor wants me to go to a session?"

"Yea he thinks because you were so present in my life during that time that would be important for you to join in" Lindsay told him "He's been pushing for it for a while"

"Why didn't you ask me sooner?" Danny asked her

"I didn't want to put you in a bad position" Lindsay told him honestly "We're not married and I don't see why he finds it so important but he thinks its crucial"

"I would have gone anytime Montana" Danny told her "And I'll go with you whenever you set it up"

"It's in a few days" Lindsay told him "Tuesday"

"I'll be there" Danny said quickly "I want you bury this thing Linds"

"Me too" Lindsay said nodding then Lucy came out

"Here you go daddy I don't know how to put it in" Lucy said handing him the DVD

"The Little Mermaid?" Danny whined

"It's my favorite!" Lucy yelled laughing and Lindsay laughed with her

"Yea Danny it's her favorite" Lindsay said mocking Lucy

"You're just saying that because it's your favorite too Montana" Danny said to her "For all I know you two set this up all along"

"Daddy! I'm shocked!" Lucy said faked offended

"Come on" Danny said leading them into the living room "The quicker I put it on the quicker it ends"


	4. It Hurts

**Episode 4 (_It Hurts_)**

**

* * *

**Danny and Lindsay were in the waiting room of the therapist's office; neither said much to each other. Lindsay new today was the day she was going to tell Danny everything and was clearly nervous and he picked up on it.

"What's going on Montana?" Danny asked as she fidgeted with her nails

"Nothing" Lindsay shrugged

"Come on" Danny said to her "Give me a little more credit then that, we were married for two years, dated for over a year before that I know you"

"I'm just a little nervous" Lindsay admitted

"There's nothing you should be afraid of" Danny told her "I'm not going to judge you"

"Yet" Lindsay mumbled as Danny was going to respond Dr. Peterson walked into the waiting area

"Detective Monroe, Detective Messer please come in" Dr. Peterson said holding the door open for them "It's nice to meet you Detective Messer" he said shaking his hand

"You too" Danny said as he and Lindsay took a seat next to each other on the couch and Dr. Peterson took a seat across from them in his usual chair

"Lindsay" Dr. Peterson said getting her attention "You alright?" he asked as Danny glanced at her too

"Yea I'm fine" Lindsay said forcing a smile

"Let's get started shall we" Dr. Peterson started "Detective Messer Lindsay and I asked you here today because we believe it could be beneficial for Lindsay's full recovery from the incident"

"That's why I'm here" Danny said "Whatever helps"

"Alright so what we're going to do Danny is get your take from that day, take us through what happened" Dr. Peterson started

"Um, it was an average day at work" Danny started "I just started walking again without my cane but I still wasn't doing much field work. Lindsay got called out to a scene with Flack and Mac and then an hour later I got a phone call Lindsay was missing" he said casually, trying to keep his emotions bottled up

"What where your thoughts on that?" Dr. Peterson asked

"I was scared obviously because the man that they believed abducted her had killed three women. I went to the scene she was at, I tried to help but they wouldn't let you" Danny told him

"How did you feel about not being able to help?" he asked Danny

"Useless" he answered quickly "Lindsay was my wife and they wouldn't let me help I felt like I failed her" he said and Lindsay put her head down "It was over 24 hours before we even got a lead on where she was. I didn't know what happened to her, if she was hurt, alone, trapped or dead. It was tough" Danny told him and the Doctor nodded "But the team found her and they bought her back home"

"How was Lindsay's condition?" Dr. Peterson asked

"She was beat up real bad" Danny told him "She had a broken wrist, two cracked ribs, a concussion, cuts on her head, bruising on her face, stomach and left arm" he recited as if he was reading something but wasn't

"You remember that in great detail" Dr. Peterson observed

"When something like that happens to someone you love, you don't forget a detail" Danny told him almost coldly

"How do you feel about that man that did that?" Dr. Peterson asked

"He wasn't a man" Danny told him "He was a coward. He attacked a women, hid behind her and when he was about to get caught ran off never to be heard from again"

"Have the police ever caught him?" Dr. Peterson asked and Danny shook his head

"No" Danny said bitterly "The FBI is sure is he fled the country and wont be back"

"Lindsay" Dr. Peterson said turning towards her "Why don't you tell Danny about what you went threw that day"

"I did" Lindsay said "Many times in great detail, I don't want to live through that again"

"I understand" Dr. Peterson said writing something down and Danny's full attention was on Lindsay "Is their anything you want to add to your story?" he asked her and Lindsay briefly looked at Danny

"Yea" She said looking at Danny

"You reported you were beaten so bad you couldn't remember much" Dr. Peterson reminded her

"Yea" Lindsay said nodding "Then the dreams started"

"Tell Danny about the dreams" Dr. Peterson said to her and she turned to Danny he could see her trying to hold back tears

"Danny" Lindsay started "The dreams weren't just dreams they were memories. Of what happened, of what he did" she said then the tears started to fall and Danny watched her carefully as she started to explain "I remember every punch, every slap, every insult I remember thinking I was never going to see you or Lucy every again. I remember wishing he would just kill me so it would all end, so I wouldn't feel the pain anymore. I remember his breath on my neck, his lips on my skin-"

"His what?" Danny asked her slightly alarmed

"Danny he raped me" Lindsay told finally told him and in that moment she could tell Danny was crushed, when she went to the hospital to be checked over she declined a sexual assault kit due to the fact she had all her clothes on and swears she would have remembered something like that. The truth was that she didn't want anyone to know.

Lindsay and Danny sat there in silence for he didn't know how long

"Say something Danny" Lindsay begged as she cried

"Why, uh" Danny started but couldn't get the words out "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me" Lindsay told him honestly

"Why would you think that? I would have supported you through anything" Danny told her softly. She could tell he was keeping his emotions bottled up and couldn't tell if he was hurt, angry with her or just ashamed. She assumed it was a little bit of all three.

"I'm a cop" Lindsay told him "And I couldn't defend myself"

"You were trapped like an animal" Danny reminded her "You didn't have a weapon, this guy was over 250lbs"

"I'm sorry" Lindsay said and at the moment Danny looked her in the eyes but didn't say anything

"Is this why you left me?" Danny asked her, Lindsay walked out a year ago telling Danny she couldn't live like this that she had changed since the abduction and wanted to be on her own. He wanted nothing more but to be there and support her but she insisted on leaving.

"I couldn't live with the guilt with not telling you" Lindsay told him "You were so great to me and I was lying to you"

"I would have understood" Danny said in a loud whisper now trying to mask his own tears "I would have stuck by you and gave you your time and space, I would have done anything to help you"

"I was already a mess Danny how much were you supposed to take on?" Lindsay asked him

"We were a team" Danny reminded her "When I was in my wheelchair you didn't give up on me and I would not have given up on you, I wouldn't have been disappointed or ashamed"

"I was" Lindsay told him "I was disappointed and ashamed I didn't want to be a victim again Danny, I couldn't do it. And I didn't want to have you or anyone else look at me like I was a lost cause"

"Nobody knew about this?" Danny questioned

"Mac" Lindsay told him which hurt Danny badly "I went to get tested for anything and everything, Mac questioned me about it I had to tell him"

"And that's why he pushed therapy on you so much" Danny said piecing it together "Anyone else?" he asked, he wanted a list of people who kept this a secret from him "Lindsay" Danny stated "Who else knows?"

"Jake Spencer" Lindsay told him and Danny's eyes widened, Jake Spencer wasn't even around when Lindsay's was abducted and they only worked together on a few cases "We've been seeing each other for the last few months" she said completely catching Danny off guard, he took one last look at Lindsay and stood up and then walked out of the office

"Should I go after him?" Lindsay asked Dr. Peterson and he shook his head no

"Let him cool off" Dr. Peterson instructed her "He's feeling a lot of different emotions right now"

"I shouldn't have told him" Lindsay said disappointed thru tears and the doctor handed her a tissue

"I think you did the right thing, the longer this was bottled up the more hurt he would have felt. He would have found out eventually" Dr. Peterson assured her

* * *

**Police Station**

"Hey Flack" Jake Spencer said walking over to him "You catch that game last night?"

"Catch it? I was there" Flack told him proudly

"Good seats?" Jake asked

"Nose bleeds, but worth it" Flack smirked "It was a great game"

"Tell me about it-" Jake started then caught Flack's watchful eye as Danny entered the precinct, he was fuming you didn't have to be a good friend of Danny's to know when he was mad, they watched as Danny scanned the busy station then stopped when he caught sight of Flack and Jake

"What the-" Flack started as Danny stormed over to them and decked Jake right across the face sending him to the floor "What the hell are you doing!" Flack yelled grabbing Danny but shoved Flack back as the station watched Danny kneel over Jake

"You pretend you know nothing about my relationship with Lindsay, you offer to be a friend to me and it turns out you've been dating her for months!" Danny yelled picking Jake up slightly off the floor by grabbing his search "You knew what happened to her and didn't bother to mention it, you took advantage of the situation" he said in a low whisper

"Danny" Flack warned as other officers observed the argument

"You get one hit" Jake said spitting out a little blood from his mouth "I'll give you that but that's it" he said pushing Danny off of him

"You're done" Danny warned pointing at Jake then walked out of the station the same way he entered, angry and volatile

"What the hell was he talking about?" Flack asked Jake helping him up

"I've been seeing Lindsay" Jake told him catching Flack off guard as well, no one would have ever thought it or suspected it

"I thought that's what he said" Flack said giving a glare to Jake then followed Danny out of the station, Danny was on foot so Flack caught up to him about a block away

"Danny!" Flack yelled running after him, but Danny didn't turn around or talk as Flack walked next to him "Would you calm down!" Flack yelled grabbing his arm "What's going on?"

"Didn't you see that little show?" Danny questioned, "Your pal Spencer in there has been seeing my wife!" Danny yelled at him "He didn't have the guts to face me like a man, talk to me about it?"

"Why did you say he took advantage Lindsay?" Flack asked, he was close to the altercation so he heard what Danny whispered

"You know what man it aint my place to say" Danny said frustrated as kicked a garbage can into the street "But that guy in there I don't know him, I don't want to see him, I don't want to work with him"

"That's going to be a little tough on you Dan" Flack told him

"No it's going to be tough on him!" Danny yelled angrily pointing in the direction of the police station

"Lindsay isn't your wife anymore Danny" Flack reminded him and Danny just walked off and left Flack behind then his phone went off

"Flack" he said into the phone "Where are you?" he asked "I'll be right there" he said then hung up and walked in the opposite direction of where Danny went

* * *

**Danny's Apartment**

Danny walked into his apartment and slammed the door

"Someone's not happy" Julia said walking out of the bedroom "You alright baby?" she questioned

"No, no I'm not" Danny said picking up a lamp and throwing it across the room

"You want to talk about it?" Julia asked alarmed

"No" Danny said waking over to her and pulling her into a rough kiss, she pulled away slightly and smiled at him then pulled him back, they stumbled towards the bedroom

* * *

**Flack's Car**

"Thanks for getting me" Lindsay told Flack who was driving

"I told you if you needed anything, I'd be there" Flack said not looking at her

"You saw Danny then huh?" Lindsay asked and he nodded "He's pretty upset"

"Can you blame him you're dating a colleague" Flack said an even tone "He showed up and decked Jake"

"What?" Lindsay asked "Is Jake ok?"

"Yea last I saw" Flack said "It couldn't have been just about Jake though because I've seen jealous Danny before, that wasn't just jealous Danny- that was Danny from another planet"

"I had to tell him something" Lindsay told Flack and he pulled over on a random street

"What happened Linds?" Flack asked after a few minutes Lindsay went into the story about rape very briefly with Flack who was taken back but not surprised because he had had his suspicions about it

"And you told Jake before Danny" Flack said piecing it together

"I didn't mean to" Lindsay defended "It's just when I met Jake he didn't know about my attack, he didn't look at me like everyone else was, with pity and doubt. And over time it was just easy to tell him because I know he wouldn't have taken it personally and I know he wouldn't have told a soul"

"I don't blame you" Flack said to her "Sometimes it's easier to work threw it yourself first I don't blame Danny for being upset either"

"Either do I" Lindsay said "I wish I never told him"

"You had to tell him" Flack said to her "There's no way you could have kept that from him forever, he'll get over the fact you're seeing Jake too"

"You should have seen him storm out of the therapist's office" Lindsay said to him

"No need, I saw him storm into the station about 20 minutes ago" Flack said with a smirk "I wish you would have said something though we would have helped you"

"I know I just- I wasn't ready" Lindsay admitted

"It's alright" Flack said looking at her

"I've never seen him so angry in my life" Lindsay told him "I mean he was shaking when he found out. And the funny thing is I always thought he suspected it"

"He did" Flack admitted "But I think he was so relieved when you kept disputing it that he actually started to believe you. It's always been in the back of his mind, my mind too. I keep thinking if we did it differently-"

"Flack please don't go there and put the blame on yourself" Lindsay said to him

* * *

_"Messer 2" Flack called out as Lindsay and Mac walked around the house_

"_Just call me Monroe" Lindsay mumbled with a laugh _

"_What fun is that?" Flack asked with a smile then they heard a crash inside_

"_Lindsay stay out here in case he comes out the back" Mac said "Flack and I will go inside", they heard another crash and ran into the what was supposed to be empty house_

"_NYPD!" Flack yelled as he and Mac had both of their guns drawn "Put your hands up"  
_

_"Ok" a guy said obviously scared dropping the pan he was holding_

"_Who are you?" Mac asked as Flack pushed him on the floor and cuffed the guy_

_Outside Lindsay was waiting on Mac and Flack when a man walked over to here  
_

_"I'm sorry sir this is a crime scene" Lindsay said holding up her hand to stop him _

"_I know" The man said and quickly bent Lindsay's wrist that was extended and it snapped in that moment, but she didn't feel the pain for long because then came a teaser which knocked her out, he grabbed her gun and carried into his van_

"_Messer 2" Flack said walking out of the house looking for her "Fine, Monroe!" he yelled out but she didn't respond he was coming out to tell her it was clear that the guy inside wasn't their killer then found her phone on the ground and saw skid marks in the street _

_

* * *

_"It happened" Lindsay said with a shrug "I try never to think back to that place. You know ever since it happened Danny has never said that man's name- ever" Lindsay told him

"I know" Flack said "He never talked about it much either, he kept a lot in too, you both had that in common" Flack reasoned and Lindsay smirked

"I wonder what he's doing" Lindsay said to him

"Who, Danny?" Flack asked

"No Calvin Troy" Lindsay told him "I wonder if he's hurting another women somewhere else, I wonder how many more women are going threw what I am or are dead at his hands"

"I wonder to sometimes" Flack said "Guys like that though they don't make it far"

"He made it all the way to Mexico" Lindsay pointed out then her phone rang

"Monroe?" Lindsay asked answering "Hello?" she asked slightly annoyed then hung up

"Pranks" Lindsay spat

"What do they say?" Flack asked

"Nothing, it's probably a fax or something" Lindsay said as Flack put the car back in drive "I just want to get home to Lucy"

"You're a lucky women, Lucy is a great kid" Flack said to her "Can make you smile no matter what"

"Yea she's alright" Lindsay teased "I think I'll keep her" as she got out of the car they saw Jake Spencer in front of her building

"You'll be alright?" Flack asked nodding towards Jake and Lindsay smiled at him

"I'll be fine" Lindsay assured him

"Alright stay tough kiddo, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Flack said as she got out

"Thanks" Lindsay said and he nodded and drove off, she walked over to Jake and put her hand on his bruised face "I'm so sorry"

"Did you hit me?" Jake asked with a smile "I don't blame the guy, I would have done the same- maybe worse"

"Come on I'll give you some ice" she said taking hand and leading him into the apartment building

* * *

**Danny's Apartment**

Danny was looking out his window with just a pair of sweat pants on when he felt arms wrap behind him

"You alright baby?" Julia asked resting her head on his shoulder

"I'm calmer" Danny said to her, still facing the outside window

"You want to talk about it yet?" Julia asked concerned

"No" Danny said coolly "Not ever"

"Alright" Julia said still resting on his shoulder starring out the window with him

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews guys, I'm glad you all are enjoying it. And don't worry this is a D/L, it will turn around at some point in time in the story, just hang in there. Thanks again :)**


	5. New Day

**Episode 5 (_New Day_)**

**

* * *

**Danny was sitting in his apartment reading the paper when he heard a knock at the door, he stood up and opened it to find Mac at the other end

"What can I do for you Detective Taylor?" Danny asked rather coldly

"You can invite me" Mac said unfazed by Danny's attitude, he expected it and Danny stepped aside and let Mac in as Mac walked in Julia walked out of the bedroom

"You have company" Julia smiled "Hi I'm Julia Smithson" she smiled shaking Mac's hand

"Mac Taylor" he replied back

"I'm going to go, I'll see you later" Julia smiled giving Danny a kiss on the cheek then left

"Are you going to stand there and be a mute or say something?" Mac asked Danny who didn't respond

"What do you want me to say Mac?" Danny asked after a few moments

"How about you start with an explanation of what transpired at the station last night?" Mac asked him "I should suspend you"

"So do it" Danny shrugged walking into the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee

"Detective Spencer says it was all just a misunderstanding" Mac told him and Danny smirked

"What a guy" Danny mocked taking a sip of his coffee "I wish I could be more like him"

"Do you think being bitter is going to help anything?" Mac questioned

"Help who? Lindsay? She didn't even tell me about she felt better talking to a strange man then she felt talking to me" Danny practically spat

"I'm sure that wasn't the case" Mac said to him

"Well you would know, wouldn't you?" Danny shot at him

"It wasn't my place to say anything" Mac told him

"Forget the fact that you're my boss" Danny said to him "We're friends, you were my witness when I married Lindsay, you're my daughters godfather- you didn't think I had a right to know?"

"Of course I did" Mac agreed "But it wasn't my place to say anything"

"You saw what that secret did to her- to us" Danny said to him "She left me because of it, and you didn't think you should have mentioned it?"

"Well you didn't know then and you know now so what are you going to do about it?" Mac questioned

"What can I do?" Danny asked him "I don't know what to feel about Lindsay at first I was hurt she felt she couldn't confide in me, then I felt sad for her when she went down the reasons she wouldn't tell me, then I felt anger when I found out she not only told two people but one of them has been her boyfriend for months"

"It's okay to be mixed up about this" Mac told him "But do not let it effect your work"

"How is that possible?" Danny questioned "I'm on a case with Lindsay and super boyfriend"

"Then I'll take you off of it" Mac told him "You and Sheldon can switch"

"No it's my case take Detective Perfect off of it" Danny shot at him

"I can't do that Danny" Mac told him

"I'll work the case" Danny told him

"Without punching Detective Spencer?" Mac questioned

"I'll give it a shot" Danny shrugged

"I know you're upset Danny I would be too" Mac said to him "But you have a daughter to think of"

"She's what keeps me going" Danny told Mac honestly "She's innocent in all this I don't want any of this to touch her"

"So you know what you have to do" Mac said to him "I'll see you at work" then Mac left

* * *

**Lindsay's Apartment**

Lindsay was sleeping and woke up to her phone going off

"Monroe?" she answered half awake "I'm sick of these calls!" Lindsay yelled then hung up

"Hi mommy" Lucy smiled walking into her room

"Hey kiddo what are you doing up?" Lindsay asked

"I dressed myself" Lucy smiled turning to show her mom un-matched outfit "What do you think?"

"You look great" Lindsay smiled as Lucy jumped on the bed

"And I made you breakfast" Lucy told her

"By yourself?" Lindsay asked almost afraid of the answers

"Yep" Lucy said taking standing on the bed taking Lindsay's hand "Come one mommy" she said dragging Lindsay out of bed, Lindsay came out and saw an empty bowl. a box of cereal and a glass milk waiting for her on the table "I didn't want to make a mess so you can do all the hard stuff"

"Thanks baby" Lindsay smiled giving Lucy a kiss then Lucy handed her a white flower

"This is for you" Lucy said handing it to her

"Where did you get this?" Lindsay asked

"I picked it from your flower pot in the window" Lucy giggled the breakfast and the flower reminded her of how Danny left breakfast for her all those years ago

"This is very sweet of you to do" Lindsay said to her daughter

"I heard you crying last night" Lucy told her mom "I don't want you to be sad"

"Oh baby I'm not sad anymore" Lindsay said to her daughter "Just seeing your face makes me happy everyday"

"Really? I do that!" Lucy exclaimed

"Yes really" Lindsay laughed and there was a knock at the door and Lucy ran to the door "Lucy" Lindsay warned

"Oh right almost forgot" Lucy giggled "Who is it!" Lucy yelled very loudly, probably could have woken the neighbors

"It's your dad" Danny said at the other end and Lucy excitedly opened the door for her dad

"Daddy!" Lucy yelled giving him a hug

"Hey Luce" Danny said kneeling down to by eye level to her "I thought I would take you to school today"

"Really! Can he mom? Please? Please? Please?" Lucy asked jumping up and down

"Sure" Lindsay said trying not to make eye contact with Danny

"I actually wanted you to come too" Danny said to her "we have some things to talk about"

"Yea ok" Lindsay said "Let me get changed" she said then walked into her room

"You dress yourself today Luce?" Danny said looking at what she was wearing

"Yes I did Daddy" Lucy said taking a bow "Don't I look pretty"

"You always look pretty" Danny told her

"And I made mommy breakfast" she said pointing to the table

"I can see that" Danny said with a smile "That was very nice of you"

"Mommy was so sad last night" Lucy said with a frown "It made me sad"

"Well I'm sure your mom doesn't want you to be sad" Danny said to his daughter

"I know" Lucy agreed "Can you make sure mommy doesn't cry again?"

"I'll do my best kiddo" Danny assured his daughter then Lindsay walked out

"What about breakfast mommy?" Lucy asked

"I'll eat when I come home" Lindsay told her then Danny held her door open for her and Lucy and locked it behind them, the elevator ride was very quiet with Lucy just looking back and forth from her mom and dad. As they walked closer to the school Lucy broke her silence

"Are you two mad or something?" Lucy asked, as Lindsay was about to answer her phone went off

"Monroe?" Lindsay asked "Hello?" then she flipped it closed and turned her attention to her daughter

"No ones mad sweetie" Lindsay told her

"Don't worry about it" Danny said with a smile ruffling Lucy's hair as they approached the school

"Okay" Lucy said with a shrug "Have a good day" she said to her parents

"That's my line" Lindsay told her daughter who giggled

"I love you" Lucy said giving her a mom a kiss goodbye then turned to her father

"I love you" she repeated giving him a kiss goodbye as well then walked over to her teacher and waved a final goodbye to her parents

"She's a smart kid" Danny said

"She really is" Lindsay said as they watched her walk into the school

* * *

Afterwards they walked back to Lindsay's apartment

"So let me have it" Lindsay said when Danny closed the door "Yell at me for keeping the secret, scream at me for seeing Jake and just give me all you got for telling Jake before you, I deserve it" she said waiting and was surprised when Danny walked over to her and just pulled her into a tight hug

"I'm sorry I left yesterday" Danny said still holding her and Lindsay gripped him tighter

"It's ok" Lindsay assured then Danny pulled away

"No" Danny said to her "That was the reaction you were afraid of and that's why you didn't tell me"

"Danny-" Lindsay started

"No let me get this out" Danny said cutting her off "I am so sorry you had to go threw that alone, I'm sorry I didn't pick up on all the hints. I can't imagine how it affected you to keep it from me, the nightmares everything. I'm most sorry that I couldn't protect you"

"It wasn't like that Danny" Lindsay said to him

"No my job as your husband was to protect you, I let everyone talk me out of looking for you- knowing you were with that-" Danny's anger rose so rapidly he had to stop himself "I should have followed my instincts" he said with tears in his eyes "I would have gotten to you I could have stopped this but I did the one thing I was afraid of doing- failing you"

"Danny you never failed me" Lindsay said walking over to him as a tear fell from her eye "I failed you" Lindsay told him "I lied, I didn't fight hard enough"

"Lindsay you were in trouble" Danny said placing both hands on her shoulders "I gave up, you were probably waiting for me to open that door and rescue you and I didn't"

"You were still recuperating from your gun shot" Lindsay argued

"Linds" Danny said leaning his forehead against hers "I wish I could take it all back for you- make it right"

"It's alright" Lindsay said in a whisper "I'm ok"

"What can I do?" Danny asked looking into her eyes

"Just be you" Lindsay said as a tear fell from her cheek and lifted her chin slightly and pulled her into a slow kiss after a few moments they both pulled away and Danny and pulled Lindsay back into a hug and held her while she cried

"I love you, you know what right?" Danny asked in a low whisper

"Yea" Lindsay said holding onto Danny to what felt like dear life

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Danny and Lindsay walked into the lab together receiving glances from a lot of the lab techs around them

"This is what I didn't want" Lindsay said to him "Word spread like wild fire and now everyone is starring at me"

"Not to sound to full of myself but I think they're starring at me" Danny smiled "I did punch another in the face last night in front of you know- other cops"

"Are you going to be able to work this case Danny?" Lindsay asked him

"You worry about you" Danny told her coolly "Don't worry about me" he said as they walked into there office

"I want to go see if my results are ready yet" Lindsay said as she did a tech walked into the office

"Here are your lab results Detective Monroe, saw you come in thought you would want them" tech smiled nervously as Danny watched the altercation

"Thanks" Lindsay mumbled somewhat politely

"Sorry" the tech said quickly then ran out of the office

"See what I mean" Lindsay said to Danny

"If anyone gives you a hard time call me-" Danny started

"-so you can punch them in the face?" Lindsay finished

"Yea" Danny said seriously just then Stella walked in

"Hey guys Jake called he's interrogating David Jenkins wants to know if you guys want in" Stella told them

"The friend?" Lindsay asked

"Apparently the good friend was sleeping with Brian's wife and Brian found out that's why Brian had that motel address in his pocket" Stella told them

"Let's go" Danny said to Lindsay who stood up and she walked out first

"Try not to hit him again" Stella whispered to Danny who in turn winked at Stella

* * *

**Police Station**

Danny and Lindsay walked into the station and all eyes were nervously on Danny

"See and you thought people were starring at the lab" Danny mumbled in Lindsay's ear

"I can see that" Lindsay said looking around then Jake walked over as Lindsay's phone went off "Excuse me" Lindsay said walking away

"Monroe?" Lindsay asked into it

"You going to be able to get threw this without hitting me?" Jake asked Danny

"Time will tell" Danny told him coldly then Lindsay walked back over

"Another prank?" both Danny and Jake asked at the same time then looked at each other

"Yea" Lindsay said cutting threw the tension "Let's get this over with" she said

All three of them walked into the room and David Jenkins was sitting there very nervously

"You alright?" Danny asked patting David's shoulder as Lindsay took a seat across from David "You look a little nervous"

"I would be" Jake commented, clearly this was going to be bad cop, good cop, bad cop

"Yea if I murdered my best friend because I was sleeping with his wife I'd be pretty nervous" Danny said "Wouldn't you Detective Spencer?" he said as Lindsay sighed

"What happened Mr. Jenkins?" Lindsay asked David

"Nothing" David said "I was having an affair with his wife that's it but I didn't kill Brian I would never have done that"

"Police searched your home, found the murder weapon and your prints" Jake told him casually

"Seems to me like the evidence is against you my friend" Danny said standing over David

"I don't know where that gun-" David started

"It had your prints!" Jake yelled at David

"So what happened? Brian found out you were messing around with his wife? Confronted you and you killed him?" Danny questioned

"Mr. Jenkins this will go a lot smoother if you tell us the truth" Lindsay offered "The evidence is already stacked against you- you're going to jail whether you talk or not"

"She told me to do it!" David yelled

"Who?" Jake asked

"Jen" David said quietly

"Can't hear ya" Danny mocked

"Jennifer!" David yelled

"Brian's wife?" Lindsay questioned

"Brian's wife by legal obligation only!" David yelled "He wasn't there for her, he didn't support her, she couldn't talk to him- it was a loveless marriage. Jen and I where going to set it up together, she begged me everyday to kill him" David said to them "I just wanted to help her! But it backfired, Brian called me that night and asked to me in private, he found out his wife was sneaking off to a motel he believed she was having an affair"

"And being such a faithful friend he didn't suspect you" Danny added

"No, but he wanted me to go with him" David told them "So I shot him"

"It looked very professional" Jake commented

"I grew up in the mountains I started hunting at age 16" David told them

"Well you're going to jail now" Danny said to him "Get him out of here" Danny said to the guards and they moved David out of the room

"Can you give us a minute Lindsay?" Jake asked her once the room was empty

"Sure" Lindsay said getting up and leaving

"Look Danny I know you don't like me" Jake started "You hate me and I would hate me too but I want you to know I would never take advantage of Lindsay's vulnerable state. I just wanted to be a friend to her"

"Then what happened you got bored being her friend?" Danny asked folding his arms "Wanted a little something more? That it?"

"No Danny that's not it" Jake spat at him "I care about Lindsay and Lucy, I just wanted to help her out and lead to something more over time. But I know how much she cares about you it's all she talked about in the beginning. How it was killing her keeping this from you"

"You're right" Danny said "I don't like you and I never will. You will always be the guy who pretended to be friend and then was sleeping with my wife behind my back, you should have came to me like a man and told me what was going on. I'm glad you were there to be a friend to Lindsay I'm over that- she told you what happened that's her business. I have a problem with the lying to my face you did. And you're good at it" Danny said with a laugh "Damn good at it so I don't know when you're ever telling the truth and I can trust you. But I'll give you a warning if you ever do anything to hurt my daughter or Lindsay you will wish a punch in the face is all you got, do I make myself clear?" Danny asked and Jake smirked

"Crystal" Jake remarked

"Good" Danny said then walked out of the room

"Monroe" Lindsay said answering her phone "Hello?" she asked then sighed

"You should have that checked into" Danny said coming up behind her

"It happens to often, someone probably thinks it's a fax number or something. And I don't want to change the number because we just enrolled Lucy in school and they have this number" Lindsay said agitated

"I see" Danny said

"Everything alright?" Lindsay asked

"Look I'm happy if you're happy but I'm never going to like him" Danny told her "I'll play as nice as I can for your well being but that's it"

"That's all I ask" Lindsay said and Danny nodded

"You want a ride back to the lab?" Danny asked

"No I'm going to wait" Lindsay told him and Danny nodded

"I'll see you later" Danny said to her then left

Then Jake walked over to Lindsay

"Hey" Jake smiled "You alright?"

"I'm fine" Lindsay told him "Danny and I had a good talk this morning"

"I guess it went better then my talk with him" Jake smiled

"He'll get over it" Lindsay promised

"How about a lunch date?" Jake asked her

"Sounds great I'm starving" Lindsay smiled as Jake wrapped his arm around Lindsay's waist and walked her out of the station

* * *

**Danny's Apartment**

Julia was in Danny's apartment waiting for him to come home when her phone went off

"Hey" Julia smiled "I wondered when you were going call me"

"Ah you know how it is" the man replied

"How's everything on your end?" the man asked

"Danny came home a wreck last night" Julia smiled "You were right all we had to do was wait and this would blow up"

"I told ya, never doubt your big bro right?" the man asked

"I just can't wait for you to get home" Julia said to him "I could use my big brother right now"

"Wassa the matter?" the man asked "Danny boy not treating you right? Don't let me hear that"

"Nothing I can't handle" Julia smiled "But I want this over with so you can come home"

"Don't chya worry about me kid" the man laughed "How is Mrs. Messer doing?"

"Ex- Mrs. Messer" Julia corrected "I don't know he doesn't talk about her and he never lets me see the kid"

"Work on it, I need you in deep" the man said then the door opened and Danny was there

"I'll call you back mom, Danny just got home" Julia lied

"Do ya thing and I'll see you in a week" the man said

"I will, love you" Julia said then hung up

"You didn't have to get off the phone" Danny said to her

"No it's alright" Julia shrugged "I wanted to surprise you"

"Well I'm surprised" Danny said as she ran over and kissed him "Look I'm going to take Lucy tonight and I'd like you to meet her"

"Really?" Julia asked surprised "You're ready for this?"

"Yea I am" Danny said "And more importantly I think you and Lucy are too"

"I promise you wont be disappointed" Julia smiled "I'm great with kids"

"Well Lucy isn't your average kid" Danny smiled

"I'm sure she's not, she is half you after all" Julia smirked

* * *

**Somewhere in Mexico**

A man was sitting a bar looking at a picture when the bartender walked over to him

"Strange" the bartender said

"How's that?" the man holding the picture asked

"You're at a bar staring at a picture of a guy" the bartender said "You don't seem like the type"

"He aint my boyfriend" the man laughed "He's my motivation, he's the reason I'm here and he's the reason I'm going back"

"Going back where?" the bartender asked

"New York" the man said

"So he's just a friend?" the bartender asked

"He's no friend of mine" the man said clenching the picture "He ruined my life and I'm slowly ruining his"

"Well I wouldn't want to be on your bad side" the bartender smirked, and it was no joke. The man holding the picture was at least 250 all muscle, covered in tattoo's

"Believe me you wouldn't" the man said

"Javier" The bartender said sticking out his hand

"You can call me Calvin" Calvin Troy said accepting the man's hand shake

"So what did this guy do to you?" Javier asked

"It's a long story" Calvin told him "But he'll get his"

"Who is he?" Javier asked

"This is Daniel Messer" Calvin told him pointing at the picture of Danny he had clenched in his hands "He doesn't even remember me" he said with laugh "That's what I hate most about him- he ruins me then forgets me"

"Rough man" Javier said agreeing "What are you going to do?"

"Hit him where it hurts" Calvin said pulling out another picture of Lindsay and Lucy

"She's hot" Javier said "The baby's cute"

"Yea he's got it all" Calvin said "Or should I say had it all"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, you knew I would bring Calvin Troy back, I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Without You

**Episode 6 (_Without you_)**

**

* * *

Danny's Apartment**

"Do you think she'll like these?" Julia asked taking the cookies she baked off the tray

"One way to my daughters heart is threw her stomach" Danny smirked

"Sounds like you" Julia smirked at Danny

"She's a mini Messer what can I say?" Danny asked and there was a knock at the door, he walked over and found Lucy and Lindsay outside

"Hi Daddy!" Lucy yelled jumping into his arms

"Hey Luce" Danny said "I would have picked her up"  
"It's fine I was on my way out anyway" Lindsay said

"Whose that!" Lucy asked pointing at Julia and Danny sighed

"Hi there" Julia smiled walked over to Lucy "I'm your dad's friend Julia"  
"Julia this is Lindsay" Danny said reluctantly introducing them but had no choice  
"It's nice to finally meet you" Julia said politely shaking Lindsay's hand

"Same here" Lindsay said then walked over to Lucy and gave her a kiss "You be a good girl ok?"  
"Ok mommy" Lucy said then Lindsay left "What do I smell?" Lucy asked taping her chin with her finger  
"I think Julia baked some cookies" Danny said to her and Lucy's eyes widened

"How did you know I love cookies!" Lucy yelled out happily  
"Because when I was your age I did too, would you like to try some?" Julia asked and Lucy shook her head yes and followed Julia into the kitchen and took a seat at the counter

"Chocolate chip" Lucy said with eyes wide open "I love them"

"Just one Luce then dinner" Danny told her

"Sure Daddy" Lucy said not taking her eyes off the cookie "What's for dinner?"  
"I was thinking we'd go out" Danny told his daughter

"To my favorite pizza place?" Lucy asked and Danny smiled  
"Sure if that's what you want" Danny said to her

"It is dad" Lucy said seriously

"I'm going to clean up, I'll be right back" Julia said excusing herself from the kitchen and walked into the bathroom

"She's pretty daddy" Lucy said in a whisper "Not as pretty as mommy, but still pretty"  
"Are you ok with this Lucy?" Danny asked "If you don't want her here-"  
"Daddy it's fine" Lucy insisted "I hang out with mommy and Jake all the time anyway"  
"Really" Danny said stiffening up "What do you guys do?"  
"We watched the Littler Mermaid last night" Lucy told Danny "Jake loves that movie"  
"Shocking" Danny mumbled  
"And he taught me how to add" Lucy said biting into her cookie

"You like him?" Danny asked her

"Eh" Lucy shrugged "He's very nice to me and mommy but he's not you"  
"That is very true" Danny said with a smile then Julia walked out  
"All set" Julia smiled  
"Me too" Lucy said jumping off of her chair

"Alright" Danny said grabbing his jacket and hold the door open for Lucy and Julia

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay walked into the lab and was greeted by Stella

"Hey I didn't know you were on shift" Stella said with a smile

"I'm not" Lindsay said taking her jacket off "But I've got nothing else to do, Lucy is with Danny and Jake is working"

"Most normal people would take a night like this to catch up on some much needed sleep, go out and party or just relax" Stella pointed out to her

"I will do all that except for the partying one" Lindsay smirked "I just have some paperwork I should finish up"  
"Alright" Stella said "I'm off to a scene, I'll see you later"

"Ok" Lindsay said

* * *

**Pizzeria**

Danny, Lucy and Julia walked into the crowded pizza place and grabbed the last empty table  
"So you like this place Lucy?" Julia asked who was sitting across from Danny and Lucy

"Yes I come here all the time" Lucy informed her "There pizza is the best"  
"Let's not go crazy Luce" Danny teased "You ever have pizza in Brooklyn?"  
"Depends, have you ever taken me for pizza in Brooklyn?" Lucy asked seriously which caused Danny to grin  
"Suppose not" Danny said looking at the menu, the waitress came over and they gave their order in

"Hey look daddy" Lucy said pointing

"What is it?" Danny said looking at where Lucy was pointing

"It's Jake" Lucy said still pointing

"Don't point" Danny said pulling Lucy's hand down "We don't want him to see us, then he might come over and say something" Danny mumbled  
"But friends say hi to each other Daddy" Lucy told her father

"That's true but-" Danny started but wanted to be careful how to word it "I don't like him" Danny told his daughter bluntly who giggled "And if he sees us he's going to come over here and chat with us and try to be my friend"  
"Can he still be my friend?" Lucy asked her dad

"Sure" Danny said with a shrug as he put his head down so Jake wouldn't see him but Lucy watched him intently

"Danny" Julia scolded with a smile

"What?" Danny asked seriously "Lucy and I have two rules, one is we never ever lie to each other"  
"What's the second?" Julia questioned  
"She can't date until she's in her late thirties" Danny told her seriously causing Julia to laugh

"You can't be serious" Julia said still laughing  
"Luce?" Danny asked trying to get attention but was still watching Jake

"Yea daddy?" Lucy asked not taking her eyes off of Jake

"What are our two rules?" Danny asked

"Never ever lie to each other and no dating until mid-thirties" Lucy responded like a robot as she still looked ahead

"What are you looking at Luce?" Danny asked

"I think Jake has a different girlfriend" Lucy told her father

"Why?" Danny asked turning his attention ahead and saw Jake kissing another women, who was not Lindsay

"Oh boy" Lucy said looking at her father "Mommy is going to be really sad" Lucy said sadly hunching over in the booth

"Luce" Danny said "Don't be upset, grown ups sometimes do stupid things"  
"I'm upset because mommy's going to be upset" Lucy said looking up at her dad

"I'm sure your mom wouldn't want you to be upset" Julia said kindly to the sad Lucy

"Julia's right" Danny said

"Daddy will you make sure mommy's not sad?" Lucy asked

"I'll take care of it Luce" Danny said with a smile "Don't you worry"

"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding" Julia offered, the last thing she needed was for Lindsay to be single "I'm sure he has a good explanation maybe it's a relative"  
"Then I should go arrest him because making out like that with a family member is illegal" Danny said to her

"Let Lindsay handle it" Julia said to Danny

"Well I have to tell her" Danny told her

"Why?" Julia questioned  
"Because this guy is playing her for a fool" Danny told her "I can't just let that go"  
"It's not your place" Julia informed him  
"Lindsay is still my co-worker, my friend and my daughters mother I will always protect her" Danny told her seriously  
"Maybe we should call mommy" Lucy offered

"Nah" Danny said then the waitress bought over their food

"Yummy" Lucy smiled as the pizza pie was placed in front of them as they were each taking a slice Jake and the girl he was with walked out of the pizza place, he didn't notice Danny and Lucy there.

"I'll be right back" Danny said standing up as he watched Jake leave

"Danny" Julia sighed  
"Five minutes" Danny promised "Stay here" He said to Lucy who was taking a bit into her pizza, she just gave him a thumbs up and a nod

Danny walked out of the pizza place and saw Jake walking with the women  
"Jake" Danny said walking over to him and the girl "I saw you inside" he said casually

"Do me favor?" Jake asked the girl "Just wait in the car, I'll be there in a few"  
"Alright" The women smiled taking his car keys

"If you plan on hitting me, I will hit back" Jake said to him and Danny laughed  
"Really? I'd love to see you try" Danny said to him "But I'm not going to hit you. I'm telling you to go tell Lindsay the truth"  
"Danny-" Jake started  
"She deserves that much" Danny told him "And you don't deserve her at all"  
"This was a one time thing" Jake told him  
"Oh that makes it ok" Danny said to him

"It doesn't but I'll handle Lindsay" Jake said turning and Danny grabbed his arm and forced him to face him  
"No you wont" Danny warned him "I warned you" Danny said pointing at him "Just a few hours ago, Lucy was in there she saw you, she's devastated"

"Why didn't you tell me you where here" Jake said annoyed for hurting Lucy

"I'm sorry would you have stopped cheating on Lindsay if you knew Lucy watching?" Danny mocked "You're going to talk to Lindsay tonight and you're going to tell her how sorry you are for hurting her and you'll never do it again because you're not good enough for her then you'll walk away"

"This isn't your business" Jake told him

"It is" Danny told him "Lindsay is a great girl and you screwed it up"

"I know" Jake said "It's just-"  
"-I don't want to hear your excuses!" Danny yelled then lowered his voices as people watched "I want you to tell Lindsay the truth. You know she really trusted you if she told you what happened to her in the past, and you just blew that all away. You're disgusting"  
"Aren't you the pot calling kettle black?" Jake asked him raising an eyebrow "Lindsay never mentioned it but I heard rumors about you. Big playboy of the crime lab even cheated on Lindsay yourself so the last thing you-" Jake tried to finish but Danny punched him in the jaw

"Don't compare me to you- ever" Danny warned "You tell Lindsay or I will" he said then walked back into the pizzeria and took his seat

"How'd that go?" Julia questioned a little disappointed  
"Fine" Danny said casually  
"I hope you hit him Daddy" Lucy said seriously "Hitting is bad I know but, I just hope you did" then Danny smirked at his daughter

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay was in her office typing at her computer when Jake knocked and walked in

"Hey" Lindsay smiled "I tried calling you earlier"  
"Yea I know" Jake said fully walking in and closing the door behind him  
"What happened to your face?" Lindsay asked alarmed standing up

"Danny" Jake told her and she sighed

"I'll talk to him, he can't just hit you" Lindsay said starting to angry towards Danny  
"It was my fault" Jake said to her "There's something I have to tell you"  
"Alright" Lindsay said coolly "what's up?"  
"Well I was at the pizzeria tonight and I didn't realize Danny and Lucy were there" Jake told her

"Ok" Lindsay said a bit confused  
"I was there with another women" Jake told her instantly looking down at his feet

"Oh" was all Lindsay said then she took a seat at her desk "I get it" she said

"No I care about you a lot Lindsay" Jake told her

"Then you wouldn't have cheated" Lindsay told him "And you probably wouldn't have told me if Danny didn't catch you" she told him strangely calmly

"I'm so sorry the last thing I wanted to do is hurt you" Jake said

"Well I obviously don't believe that" Lindsay said to him "Who was she?"  
"I've been seeing her for a while" Jake told her

"A while?" Lindsay questioned  
"Just a few weeks" Jake clarified  
"Just a few weeks?" Lindsay repeated "Ok well I wish I would have known all this before I got so invested and before my daughter met you"  
"It's not like that Lindsay I want to be apart of your life and hers" Jake said to her  
"I don't trust you enough to date you and I certainly don't trust you enough to be around my daughter" Lindsay told him "Get out" was all she said then turned back to her computer

"Lindsay-" Jake started again  
"I said get out" she said raising her voice slightly then Jake gave her a sympathetic look then turned and left the office

* * *

**Danny's Apartment**

Danny, Lucy and Julia arrived back at the apartment. Julia hadn't said two words to Danny the entire way home.

"Luce can you go play in your room for a little bit?" Danny asked

"Yea ok" Lucy said with a shrug then went into her room and closed the door  
"What is it?" Danny asked

"You really have to ask?" Julia questioned "This need to protect your ex-wife doesn't alarm you in anyway?" she said him

"What is that supposed to mean?" Danny asked

"Why do you always jump to her defense!" Julia yelled "What is it about her that always pulls you back in?"  
"I told you when we first started seeing each other that I had a daughter and her mother was still important to me that I still loved her" Danny told her

"After all these months those feelings never changed?" Julia asked "You're still so hung up on her even after all this time together?"  
"My feelings for Lindsay are still the same as they were" Danny admitted "I love her nothing is going to change that"  
"Yes but are you still in love with her?" Julia asked him "It's one thing to have loving feelings for someone but another to still be in love"

"I don't know" Danny said to her  
"It's been over a year Dan" Julia cried out "Move on!"  
"I can't!" Danny yelled back "I can't" He said softer "She's still a constant in my life"  
"I can see that" Julia said sadly "So what now?"  
"I don't know" Danny said to her "But I think you should go" he said taking her by surprise

"Fine" Julia said grabbing her jacket and slamming the apartment door behind her

"Is the coast clear?" Lucy asked peeking out of her door

"Sure kiddo" Danny said and Lucy came out "Sorry you had to hear that"  
"It's ok" Lucy shrugged "I need a favor"  
"Anything" Danny said to his daughter  
"I know mommy's going to be sad tonight so I think I should go over and see her because she told me every time she sees me she's happy" Lucy told her dad seriously who smiled

"Sure" Danny agreed

"And you should come too because you seem sad" Lucy said getting her jacket

"I'm not sad" Danny defended

"Daddy we're not supposed to lie" Lucy warned her father who smiled at her

"Let's go" Danny said opening the door for Lucy

* * *

**Lindsay's Apartment**

Lindsay unlocked her apartment door and was surprised to see the light on and TV

"Hey Mommy!" Lucy smiled running to give her mom a hug  
"Hey Luce what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked confused

"I thought you'd be sad so me and daddy came over" Lucy said pointing to the couch where Danny was sitting  
"That's very sweet Lucy but I'm not sad" Lindsay said to her daughter

"Not even a little?" Lucy asked not believing her mom  
"Ok maybe a little" Lindsay said to her then walked over to Danny

"Hey" Danny said looking up at her "I'm sorry-"  
"-it's fine" Lindsay promised, "He told me everything"  
"He wasn't good enough for you anyway" Danny told her  
"What happened to Julia?" Lindsay asked him  
"We had a fight" Danny told her coolly

"Sorry" Lindsay said taking a seat next to him "It's not our night huh?"  
"No" Danny said to her "When did dating get so difficult"  
"I don't think it's difficult" Lucy smiled squeezing in between her parents on the couch "You both just stink at it, I'm going to be good at it"  
"No you're not" Danny informed his daughter "What's our number 2 rule?"  
"No dating until mid-thirties" Lucy said with a sigh and Lindsay laughed  
"Good girl" Danny said to her

"What are we watching?" Lindsay asked

"What do you think?" Danny mocked as the Little Mermaid started up

"You made it home just in time" Lucy said to her mom with a big grin

An hour into the movie Lucy was already fast asleep

"I should take her to bed" Lindsay said

"I'll do it" Danny swiftly picking up Lucy and placing her in her bed, then closed the door behind him and walked back over to Lindsay

"So how are you really doing?" Danny asked Lindsay  
"I've been threw this before" Lindsay told him "But it's easier because I wasn't in love with Jake" she told him and he nodded  
"Sorry" Danny offered and Lindsay smiled  
"It's fine, you've more then made it up to me" Lindsay promised "He had been dating that girl for a few weeks and didn't think it was a big deal"  
"I told you" Danny said to her "Didn't trust him"  
"Well what happened with you tonight? You and Julia seemed like a happy little family when I left earlier" Lindsay asked

"She's a lot more invested then I am" Danny said to her and Lindsay frowned

"I'm sorry, Lucy's right" Lindsay told him "We stink at dating"

"We're just not meant to be with other people" Danny said to her and she sighed but didn't respond "I mean aren't we happier together then we are apart?"  
"I guess" Lindsay said to him "But this isn't about just us anymore Danny, we have a daughter. I don't want to get her hopes up thinking her parents are back together when there's still so much that needs to be said"  
"You have more secrets?" Danny teased lightly

"No" Lindsay said offering a smile "It's just- I don't know. I just got out of a relationship Danny"  
"You call Jake Spencer a relationship?" Danny questioned with a smirk "He was a joke"  
"It was pretty serious" Lindsay told him "I don't know what happened, why I'm so easy to cheat on"  
"That's not true" Danny told her "You're not at least not for me"  
"But you still did" Lindsay told him

"I was at a low point" Danny confessed "I didn't know which way was up for a long time"  
"That's how I felt after-" Lindsay started "Can we work on just being friends and see where it goes?"  
"Of course" Danny said putting his arm around her and she snuggled into him

"Do you think he's ever going to come back?" Lindsay asked him  
"Jake? Probably but if-" Danny started  
"Not him" Lindsay said "Cal-"  
"Don't say his name" Danny warned "I don't think so, I think he knows if he comes back he's done. You think about that a lot?"  
"Every night" Lindsay confessed "I wonder if he's watching or waiting"  
"I know I failed you Lindsay but I promise you that will never happen again" Danny said in a low voice "If he ever comes back it will be the last thing he does, I promise you that"

* * *

**Julia's Apartment**

Julia walked into her apartment she has clearly been drinking then her phone went off

"Hello?" Julia asked

"Whats the matta?" Calvin asked his sister

"Hearing your voice is just what I needed" Julia said with a sigh "I hate him"  
"Messer?" Calvin asked "He has that affect on people, what happened?"  
"He is still in love with his ex!" Julia yelled "And then he threw me out!"

"It's alright" Calvin reassured her "You don't have to worry about him anymore because I'm coming home"  
"What?" Julia asked "Are you serious?"  
"I'm three hours away then I'll be home" Calvin assured his sister "I'll take care of everything"


	7. Faithful

**Episode 8 (_Faithful_)**

**

* * *

Lindsay's apartment**

Lindsay awoke on her couch laying next to Danny

"Danny" Lindsay whispered

"Huh?" he asked slowly waking up

"You have to get out of here before Lucy wakes up" Lindsay said and his eyes opened

"What time is it?" Danny questioned

"6:30" Lindsay told him

"Nothing happened, who cares if she sees me?" Danny asked yawning

"She's four Danny she doesn't know the difference" Lindsay told him and he nodded and grabbed his keys "Thanks for talking to me last night"  
"Anytime Montana" Danny said giving her a kiss on the head and opened the door

"Daddy?" Lucy asked walking out of her room rubbing her eyes

"Hey Luceybear" Danny smiled

"Why are you here so early?" Lucy asked

"I just wanted to have breakfast with you and your mom" Danny lied closing the door behind him

"Oh" Lucy said "I'm still sleepy"

"Well you have to get dressed so we can take you to school" Lindsay told her

"Alright" Lucy sighed "I'll go brush my teeth" Lucy said walking into the bathroom and Lindsay smiled and turned to Danny  
"That was close" Lindsay laughed

"That was easy" Danny smiled proudly when Lindsay's phone went off

"Monroe?" she asked then after a few moments sighed and hung up  
"Look into that" Danny told her then there was a knock at the door "Who the hell is coming here this early?" Danny asked annoyed opening the door because he was closest to it  
"It's you" Jake said with a sigh

"What did I tell you last night?" Danny questioned annoyed "And what are you doing here so early?"  
"I know Lindsay gets up early and she has an early shift so I bought breakfast over" Jake said with a bag in his hand

"Thanks" Danny said grabbing the bag of food and closing the door on him

"Danny" Lindsay warned as Danny walked into the kitchen Lindsay opened the door and stepped outside

"What's he doing here Lindsay?" Jake questioned  
"That's not your business" Lindsay told him "And you can't just show up here, it will confuse Lucy"

"Look I'm trying to make things right here with you Lindsay we still have to work together" Jake reminded her

"I know and I'm sure we can be professional but that's it" Lindsay told him "I can't have someone like you in my life"  
"What does that even me?" Jake asked her

"Someone I can't trust" Lindsay told him

"You used to trust me with everything" Jake told her softly

"That was my mistake" Lindsay told him "I have to get back inside, I'll see you later" then Lindsay walked back inside and saw Danny and Lucy eating the bagels Jake had bought over

"We saved you one mommy" Lucy smiled

"Thanks" Lindsay smirked when her phone went off again and she saw it was blocked number she sighed "Hello?" she asked

"That's different" the voice said then hung up

"What?" Danny asked

"Whoever it was finally spoke" Lindsay said taking a seat at the table

"What did they say?" Danny questioned

"That's different" Lindsay told him grabbing a bagel

"Probably some kids" Danny told her and she agreed

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Danny walked into the lab and into his office he found an envelope on his desk unmarked

"Hey Adam" Danny said as he saw Adam pass by "You put this here?"  
"Um no" Adam said confused

"Alright never mind" Danny said then placed gloves on his hands and slowly opened the long envelope he pulled out a picture he carefully turned it over to see what the picture was and froze, it was a picture of Lindsay from the day she was abducted he stared at the picture for a few minutes, then placed it in a plastic evidence bag and walked to Mac's office

"Danny" Mac said looking up at him "You alright?"  
"No" Danny said handing Mac the picture

"What's this?" Mac asked looking at the picture "Where did you get this?"  
"I found it on my desk in an unmarked envelope on my desk" Danny told him "It just said Detective Danny Messer on it"  
"Will dust it for prints" Mac told him "I'll handle it"  
"No" Danny told him causing Mac to raise his eyebrows "You owe me this"

Mac had never said it but always felt the guilt of not letting Danny help during Lindsay's abduction. He wasn't sure if Danny would have found her in time but the question always haunted him: Would Lindsay have been saved from that nightmare if he would have let Danny help?

"Danny you know the rules" Mac told him  
"Lindsay isn't my wife anymore" Danny pointed out "And this was directed at me and I want to know why, I wont make that same mistake again Mac"  
"Fine" Mac said "Keep this between us though"

"Alright" Danny said nodding then left the office, he walked back into his office and saw Lindsay there

"Hey" Lindsay said "You got a new case?" Lindsay asked referring to the evidence bag in his hand  
"No" Danny told her "Just helping Hawkes out on something"  
"Oh if you need any help just ask" Lindsay offered

"Sure" Danny said politely then grabbed the envelope and left the office

* * *

**Lucy's School**

Lucy was outside playing with her friends when she saw Julia at the fence

"Hey Julia!" Lucy yelled waving and ran over to the fence

"Hey Luce" Julia smiled kneeling down to be eyelevel with her threw the fence

"I'm sorry you and my daddy had a fight last night, you're really nice" Lucy told her

"It's ok will make it better" Julia promised "There's someone I want you to meet"  
"I can't leave the playground" Lucy told Julia seriously "I'll get in trouble"  
"That's ok" the man said walking next to Julia

"Who is this?" Lucy asked Julia  
"This is my brother" Julia said to Lucy

"Hi there Lucy" Calvin Troy said looking down at the little girl who stepped away from the fence "What's the matter?"  
"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" Lucy told her  
"Well my name's Calvin" Calvin smirked "And you already know Julia" he said pointing to his sister "See were not strangers anymore"  
"I guess" Lucy shrugged  
"Do you want to come for pizza with us?" Julia questioned

"Um-" Lucy started

"And then ice cream?" Julia added and Lucy smiled

"I love ice-cream" Lucy smiled

"Come on" Julia said nodding for Lucy to open the gate as she was about to a teacher walked over and Calvin turned around quickly

"Lucy Messer" the teacher said walking over "You know better then to talk to strangers"  
"Oh it's ok Mrs. Kendall this is my dad's friend" Lucy said trying to assure her

"Well if that's true then they should know better then to come here like this" the older teacher said eyeing Julia and Calvin "Go inside Lucy" she instructed

"Bye Julia! Bye Calvin!" Lucy waved then ran inside

"I have a good mind to call the police" the teacher told Julia

"That would be silly since I'm dating Lucy's father who is a police officer" Julia said in a casual voice "Have a great day" Julia spat then walked off with Calvin

* * *

**Crime Scene**

Lindsay was at a crime scene with Stella taking photos

"This is nice" Stella mumbled looking around the trashed apartment

"This is going to take all day" Lindsay mumbled at Stella who smiled

"Hey stop complaining" Flack warned both Stella and Lindsay "It could be worse"  
"Aren't you Mr. Optimistic" Stella mocked

"Hey it's a good day" Flack replied cheerfully

"Someone's got a new girlfriend" Lindsay smirked taking her final picture of the body and placing her camera down

"I resent that" Flack said trying to be a serious

"It's too bad not everyone can be like Flack" Stella mocked looking at Lindsay

"What about Chavo?" Flack asked Stella who narrowed her eyes at him

"Charlie" Stella corrected and Flack shrugged "I haven't seen him in over a week"  
"Fine" Flack surrendered "Jake" he said to Lindsay who also narrowed her eyes at him

"Flack" Stella scolded

"What?" Flack questioned "In case you two have forgotten I work at the police station so I don't keep up with the CSI's gossip"

"Jake and I are over" Lindsay told him casually  
"That's a shame" Flack said to her

"Why didn't you like him?" Lindsay asked

"Because as Danny's senior friend I have to take his side" Flack shrugged "Sorry Linds"  
"Uh-huh" Lindsay said then her phone went off "Monroe"  
"Ms. Monroe this is Lucy's teacher Mrs. Kendall, I would like it if you and Lucy's father would both pick Lucy up from school today we had an incident on the playground earlier and it's important to talk about it"  
"Is Lucy alright?" Lindsay asked alarmed

"She's fine, it was minor but important" Mrs. Kendall told her

"Her father is supposed to be picking her up today but I'll try to get there as well" Lindsay told her  
"Thank you, see you later" Mrs. Kendall said hanging up

"Everything alright?" Stella questioned

"There was a problem with Lucy today" Lindsay said looking at her watch "She wants to see me and Danny both when we pick her up  
"So go" Stella said to her  
"I can't leave you with this awful scene" Lindsay told her

"It's fine I'll all Adam" Stella insisted "Go"  
"Thanks" Lindsay said walking to the door

"Good luck" Stella said and Lindsay nodded

* * *

**Lucy's School**

Lindsay was walking into the school and saw Danny

"Hey you got that phone call too huh?" Danny questioned as he opened the school door for her

"Yea" Lindsay said to him "I wonder what happened" she said as they walked to Lucy's class room where they saw her playing and the teacher at her desk

"Mr. Messer, Ms. Monroe" Mrs. Kendall said standing shaking their hands

"Hi mommy and daddy!" Lucy waved from the back of the room

"Please take a seat" Mrs. Kendall said and they did

"What's this all about?" Lindsay asked the teacher

"Today during recess Lucy was approached at the fence" Mrs. Kendall started  
"What?" Danny asked quickly "Did you call the police?"  
"Well there was a women and a man and Lucy claim's to have known them" Mrs. Kendall said "Your friend Julia and her brother"  
"What?" Danny asked her "Are you sure?"  
"That's what Lucy said" Mrs. Kendall said "But it's important that your friends know not to approach the school's fence or I will have to notify the police"  
"I understand" Danny said confused, why would Julia be by Lucy's school when she lived a way from there

"You said and her brother?" Lindsay asked

"Yes and normally I'm not judgmental" Mrs. Kendall started "But he looked very unsavory"  
"Do you know her brother?" Lindsay asked Danny

"I didn't even know she had a brother" Danny told her then Lucy walked over

"Am in trouble?" Lucy asked

"Luce who was at the fence today?" Danny asked his daughter

"Julia" Lucy smiled "She's very nice"  
"Was that it?" Danny asked her

"Her brother too, he seemed nice but looked scare" Lucy told him

"What was his name?" Danny asked, he felt bad interrogating his daughter but it was for her own good

"I-" Lucy said trying to remember "I don't remember"  
"What did Julia say to you?" Lindsay now asked

"Well I can't remember everything but I do remember she wanted to take me for pizza and ice cream with her brother" Lucy said to them

"What?" Danny said "She wanted you to leave the school?"  
"Yea she asked me to open the fence so I could go with them" Lucy told them

"Lucy never do that" Lindsay told her sternly "You know the rules"  
"But Julia isn't a stranger I know her" Lucy argued  
"Look Luce" Danny started "You don't leave the school unless a family member is here. Me, your mom, grandma or grandpa"  
"What about Uncle Flack or Uncle Mac?" Lucy asked "They've gotten me from school too"  
"Yea that's fine" Danny said "But no one else- ever" Danny told her sternly

"But she's your friend I was trying to be nice" Lucy said

"I understand that Lucy but those are the rules" Danny told her

"He's right Luce" Lindsay said to her

"I'm sorry" Lucy said

"It's alright" Lindsay said giving her daughter a reassuring smile

"I'm glad we got this all cleared up" Mrs. Kendall announced

"Thank you" Lindsay said shaking her hand "For informing us"  
"It's my job" Mrs. Kendall smiled "And I had a feeling you two would have wanted to know"  
"Yes" Danny said shaking her hand as well "Let's go kiddo" He said to Lucy who grabbed her bag

"Danny" Lindsay said in a whisper to him as they walked out of the school  
"I'll take care of it" Danny assured her "Just take Lucy back to the lab with you for a little and I'll pick her up from there"  
"You sure?" Lindsay questioned  
"Yea" Danny said then Lindsay and Lucy walked in one direction and Danny in another

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay was in her office with Lucy when Flack walked in

"Is it ok if I say hi to Uncle Flack?" Lucy asked almost mocking and Lindsay just gave her a look

"What's going on?" Flack asked walking in

"I'm in trouble" Lucy said not looking at him but her mother

"I'm over here kiddo" Flack said with a laugh

"I don't know if you're a stranger" Lucy said still looking at her mother "I'm confused" she said with a shrug

"Lucy" Lindsay warned

"How about I buy you a drink in the break room?" Flack questioned

"I don't know" Lucy said still looking at her mom

"Go" Lindsay said and Lucy huffed and jumped out of the chair and out of the office

"She gets that from Danny" Flack snorted following her out and across the way to the break room, Flack went to the vending machine and got her a grape juice

"So what happened kiddo?" Flack asked as they took seats

"Ok so I was at school right?" Lucy started and Flack nodded "And dad's friend Julia came to say and wanted to take me for pizza and ice-cream"  
"Ok" Flack said not following

"She was with her brother and they asked me to leave during recess" Lucy said to him and Flack nodded slowly

"Oh" Flack said "You should never go off with people you don't know"  
"But I know Julia" Lucy sighed "She's super nice"  
"You know her brother?" Flack countered  
"I met him" Lucy shrugged  
"When?" Flack asked

"When he came over to the fence" Lucy told him

"Look" Flack started "It's not your fault you didn't know any better"  
"That's what my mom keeps saying" Lucy said to him  
"Julia should have known better" Flack told her "And it's important to know that you not talk to anyone let alone leave school with anyone you don't know, even if it's Julia and her brother. If your parents thought it was ok they would have said so"  
"I hope I didn't get Julia in trouble" Lucy said to him  
"Don't worry about that" Flack said to her "She's the grown up"  
"All these rules" Lucy sighed "I can't wait until I'm old enough to make my own rules"  
"Rules are set to protect you" Flack reminded her "It's important to listen to your mom and dad"  
"Yea, yea you always take there side" Lucy sighed and he laughed  
"That's not true I argue with your dad plenty" Flack told her

"And mom?" Lucy questioned

"Never" Flack said in a whisper and Lucy giggled

"Daddy argued with Julia last night" Lucy said to him "And now she can't be my friend. Does this mean Jake can't be my friend either?"  
"Why?" Flack questioned  
"Because he was kissing another girl yesterday Uncle Flack!" Lucy told him and Flack raised an eyebrow

"Really" Flack said, he always got good gossip out of Lucy "Tell me everything" he smiled at Lucy

* * *

**Julia's apartment**

Julia was in her living room when she heard loud knocking, she opened the door and Danny stormed in

"Come on in" Julia mocked  
"What were you thinking?" Danny asked her "I really would love to know"  
"What are you talking about?" Julia asked playing stupid

"Showing up at Lucy's school" Danny reminded her looking her in the eye "With your brother, trying to get her to leave school and leave with you? What were you planning on doing?" he asked raising his voice

"I'm not a kidnapper Danny" Julia spat at him "I was taking a walk with my brother and we passed by the school and saw Lucy, I thought she was out for the day"

"So you thought taking her out without telling me was ok?" Danny questioned

"I was going to call you but her teacher who is rude by the way came over and told me to get lost" Julia told him "I didn't see any harm"  
"You're not stupid" Danny told her "I didn't even know you had a brother"  
"There's a lot about me you don't know" Julia told him "Because you never cared to ask" she said as he rolled his eyes slightly "I'm sorry if this upset you or Lucy"  
"If you ever come near Lucy or her school again I'll have you arrested" Danny said then stormed out of her apartment, once Julia was sure he was gone she locked the door and Calvin walked out

"Wow" Calvin laughed "He was pissed"  
"He's very protective of Lucy" Julia told him "I hope he doesn't start looking into me now"  
"He wont, you were believable" Calvin assured her

"Really?" Julia questioned "He basically accused me of trying to abduct his kid!"  
"Well isn't that what you were going to do?" Calvin asked with a laugh

"I didn't expect complications" Julia told him "If she remembers your name or tells Danny and Lindsay what you look like we're screwed"

"You worry to much" Calvin said to her "I didn't really want to take the kid anyway"  
"You have standards now?" Julia mocked  
"Funny" Calvin replied "And yes. Will just focus on Lindsay for now. Did you get that letter delivered?"

"Yea" Julia said "Was it a letter?"  
"No but you know what they say, a picture says a thousands words" Calvin smirked

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Danny walked into the lab and saw Lucy in the break room talking to Flack, he smiled slightly as he watched threw the glass as Lucy was clearly telling Flack some story and her arms were waving and she was jumping around

"Danno" Flack said as Danny walked in "Your daughter is a talker, like you"  
"Wiseass" Danny mumbled "Get lost so I can talk to my kid, I don't need you influencing her anymore" he joked

"Fine, fine" Flack said standing up

"See you around kiddo" Flack said ruffling her hair

"Bye Uncle Flack!" Lucy yelled then turned to her father "I'm sorry Daddy I was wrong"  
"It wasn't your fault" Danny told her "But you have to understand that your mom and I love you very much and if anything were to happen to you it would make us feel terrible that's why you have rules"  
"I know that" Lucy said nodding

"If you ever see Julia again, if she tries to talk to you or shows up at your school go right to your teacher ok?" Danny asked

"Is Julia bad?" Lucy asked "Because I thought she was your friend"  
"She was my friend but we had an argument and she isn't anymore" Danny informed his young daughter  
"So she can't be my friend?" Lucy asked

"No kiddo she can't" Danny told her "I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Lucy shrugged "I'll make new friends"  
"Now that is a Messer trait, bouncing right back" Danny told her proudly

* * *

**Lindsay/Danny office**

"Hey" Flack said walking in "Lucy's with Danny"  
"Oh good" Lindsay said to him "Sorry I had to leave earlier"  
"Hey I heard all about it" Flack said to her "Lucy filled me in on Julia"  
"What was she thinking?" Lindsay asked Flack

"I don't know Linds" Flack told her "But I'm sure Danny took care of it"  
"You don't think she would have hurt Lucy do you?" Lindsay asked

"No I don't" Flack told her honestly "But her behavior was suspicious"

"I don't get it" Lindsay sighed

"I heard about Jake and the other women" Flack told her

"From who?" Lindsay asked surprised  
"Your daughter is the gossip queen" Flack smirked "Sorry about him"  
"It's ok, better to find out now then later" Lindsay told him "He showed up at my place this morning"

"Really? That's gutsy" Flack noted

"I don't know I feel bad" Lindsay told him "Danny and I introduced Lucy to Jake and Julia and look how that turned out. This was what I was afraid of"  
"Lucy is a tough kid" Flack assured her "She'll bounce back"  
"She shouldn't have to" Lindsay told him

"You know I think it's great even though you and Danny are divorced you two get along so well, you're still friends and Lucy isn't around tension and has both her parents as a constant in her life" Flack told her "You should be real proud of that"  
"Thanks" Lindsay smiled "You always make me feel better"  
"It's why I'm here" Flack said

"Flack can I talk to you about Hawkes' case?" Danny asked and Flack nodded and followed Danny out into the AV room

"You're not on that case" Flack said to him "And either am I"  
"Yea well it's not about the case" Danny told him handing him the picture

"What's this?" Flack asked looking at the image "Where did you get this?" he said seriously then looked up at Danny

"It arrived for me this morning, it was already on my desk" Danny told him "Mac wanted to keep this between us but I need you to look into mail men that deliver here that's the only way this could have came threw"  
"Yea I'm on it" Flack said handing him back the picture "What do you think it means?"  
"I means someone is trying to get to me" Danny told him

* * *

**Lindsay's Apartment**

Calvin Troy walked around Lindsay's apartment, he knew he had some time before Lindsay and Lucy arrived home. He picked up a picture that in a frame of Lindsay and Lucy then put it back down. He then walked into Lindsay's room and opened up her jewelry box he saw her wedding ring and picked it up then put it in his pocket, he carefully closed the jewelry box and left it where he found it. He then picked up a date book that was on Lindsay's nightstand and took that as well.

"Miss. Monroe" Calvin sighed taking a seat on the bed "It's been a long time" he said to himself then after a moment stood up and left the apartment


	8. Hiding

**Episode 8 (_Hiding_)**

**

* * *

Crime Lab**

Lindsay was running some tests in the lab when Stella walked in

"Hey kiddo" Stella smiled "Got anything for me?"

"Found a hair sample on the clothing you gave me, no match though" Lindsay told her

"Great" Stella remarked "How's Lucy?"

"You heard about that?" Lindsay asked

"Yea" Stella said "Danny seemed pretty upset"

"It's not his fault" Lindsay told her "I don't know what her intentions were but I'm sure they weren't bad"

"Yea" Stella said slightly "Where is Danny?"

"He took Lucy home" Lindsay told her

"How about we go grab some dinner?" Stella asked "It's been a while since we had a girls night out"

"Sure" Lindsay smiled "It's not like I'm getting anywhere here"

"Come on" Stella said nodding towards the door and Lindsay followed her out

* * *

**Danny's Apartment**

Lucy was on the floor playing with her dolls while Danny was looking threw paperwork, still trying to figure out who sent him that picture earlier when someone knocked at the door. Danny stood up and found Mac standing outside

"Hey Mac" Danny said stepping aside letting him in

"Hi Uncle Mac!" Lucy smiled waving from the living room

"Hey Lucy" Mac smiled "You got a minute?" he asked Danny who nodded and they walked into the kitchen "I looked into security cameras for the entrance of the lab this morning, seeing if anyone caught my eye" Mac said then handed Danny a file, he opened and saw a security picture

"Did you know she was at the lab earlier?" Mac questioned

" No" Danny said looking at a picture of Julia who was wearing dark glasses and a hat "But she used to just show up"

"While you were working" Mac pointed out

"She showed up at Lucy's school today" Danny confided in Mac

"Why?" Mac questioned

"She tried to get Lucy to leave with her during recess" Danny told him and Mac looked concerned "She wasn't alone either, she was with her brother who I never met"

"That's odd" Mac said to him "How did you handle it?"

"I talked to her, she said it was all innocent" Danny told him "I believed her but told her not to come near Lucy again. But why would she leave me this picture? I never told her about Lindsay, how could she have known?"

"That's a good question" Mac said to him "I'm not saying she did it, it's just odd she showed up that early and left before you arrived. Did she mention she stopped by the lab?"

"No" Danny told him

"I'm going to have Flack look into her" Mac told him

"It's just-" Danny started "We were together for a while I can't see her doing any of this stuff"

"Is there anything else odd going on?" Mac questioned "With you or Lindsay?"

"No, no" Danny said trying to think "I mean Lindsay's been getting these calls and hang ups but she doesn't really think that much about it"

"You said Julia had a brother" Mac started "Any idea who he is?"

"No, she's never mentioned him but in all fairness she could have and I just don't remember" Danny told him

"No idea what he looks like?" Mac asked and Danny shrugged

"Lucy saw him today" Danny told him "She doesn't remember his name but maybe she can remember what he looks like" he told him "Hey Luce" Danny yelled and she came running in

"You called?" Lucy asked smiling causing Danny to grin he picked her up and placed her on the counter "Am I in trouble again?"

"No Lucy" Danny said "Uncle Mac and I were just wondering if you could remember what Julia's brother looked like since you can't remember his name"

"Um" Lucy said thinking "He was big" she told them

"That's very good" Mac smirked "Anything else? Did he have long hair or short hair"

"No hair" Lucy told him

"He was bald?" Mac asked

"Well no" Lucy said and Danny sighed "He had some hair"

"Like a buzzed hair cut?" Danny asked and she nodded

"He also had lots of tattoo's" Lucy told him

"Where were his tattoo's?" Mac asked

"On his arms and neck" Lucy told him "I remember that because I wanted to ask if it hurt"

"Anything else?" Mac asked

"No" Lucy shrugged

"Alright thanks Luce" Mac said and Danny helped her off the counter and she ran back to the living room "I'm going to check into this"

"Alright thanks Mac" Danny said walking him out

* * *

**Diner**

Lindsay and Stella were at a diner eating and talking

"So how's it going with Danny?" Stella questioned

"Fine" Lindsay replied casually "He actually wants to give our marriage another try"

"That's huge" Stella noted "What did you say?"

"No" Lindsay told her "Just not yet"

"What's holding you back? You and Danny are clearly still in love" Stella said to her

"We are and I do love him" Lindsay told her "I just don't have closure yet I guess"

"I see" Stella said nodding "Maybe Danny can help you with that"

"I don't know" Lindsay said taking a sip of her coffee

"He would walk threw fire for you Linds" Stella told her

"Now that he knows I'm afraid he looks at me differently" Lindsay told her

"Has he?"

"No" Lindsay admitted "He's been really great supportive"

"Because he cares about you" Stella told her "The only thing that caused you to leave Danny was this secret and it's out now, there's nothing keeping you from him. I mean isn't that what you want?"

"It is, I want to be with Danny" Lindsay admitted

"So what's holding you back?" Stella questioned again

"I don't know" Lindsay told her

"Not a good enough answer" Stella smirked

* * *

**Danny's apartment**

Danny was in the living room looking threw the same files he was staring at for the last four hours and still nothing stuck out to him. Lucy was long a sleep in his room when he heard a light knock at the door. He looked at his watch and it was almost one in the morning and stood up and answered

"Montana" Danny smirked "You alright?"

"Yea" Lindsay said "Can I come in?"

"Yea" Danny said letting her and closing the door behind her as he turned around to face her she pulled him into a kiss for a few minutes Danny didn't pull back then finally did "What's going on?"

"I want to work on this" Lindsay told him "Us, our family. I want this to work"

"You sure?" Danny asked pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear

"Yea" Lindsay said nodding "I love you Danny" she told him "And I'm happier with you then when I'm not. We're great together"

"It's like I told you right before we got married" Danny reminded her "We make sense"

"We do" Lindsay said agreeing then Danny pulled her into another kiss it started to heat up and get more passionate

"Linds" Danny mumbled pulling away slightly "There's no going back if we don't stop"

"I don't want to go back" Lindsay replied then pulled him to a kiss they stumbled quietly into Danny's bedroom

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Mac was in his office well after one in the morning trying to look into Julia when Flack walked in

"Don't you go home?" Flack teased entering Mac's office

"You got something for me or are you here to mock me?" Mac questioned half serious

"I got nothing on the mail guys, they didn't see anyone mess with the mail" Flack told him taking a seat "What are you thinking?"

"Danny's girlfriend" Mac started "Her name is Julia Smithson right?"

"Right" Flack said "Why?"

"She was here that morning then at Lucy's school" Mac told him

"She's worth looking into then" Flack told him

"She doesn't exist" Mac told him "There is two Julia Smithson's that live out here and one of them is eighty-two and the other is eight years old"

"That's odd" Flack said

"Where did Danny meet her?" Mac asked him

"The gym" Flack told him "She was new in town and just started going there, you sure she's not in the system?"

"Yea I'm sure" Mac told him

"What's her connection? What is she after?" Flack asked Mac

"I don't know" Mac told him "But I will find out"

* * *

**Danny's Apartment (_next day_)**

Lindsay woke up in Danny's bed with is arms wrapped around her

"Morning" Danny said as he watched her slowly open her eyes

"Morning" Lindsay replied back with a smile

"No dreams that I left before you woke up?" Danny teased

"Nah" Lindsay smiled "Last night was-"

"great?" Danny questioned

"I was going to say unforgettable but great will work too" Lindsay said to him "Lucy still sleeping?"

"You kidding me? It's Saturday she wont be up until at least 11" Danny smirked "And its only 6" Danny said rolling over Lindsay "We've got some time to kill"

"We've got sometime to make up for too" Lindsay replied as Danny leaned in kissed her, then his phone went off

"Don't answer it" Lindsay said as Danny glanced at his phone and pulled him back into the kiss, but the phone kept going off

"Sorry" he mumbled rolling off of Lindsay and reached over for his phone

"Messer" Danny said into the phone

"Danny" Mac said "Sorry to wake you but we've got some new developments I need you down at the lab asap"

"All right I'll be there" Danny said to him then hung up

"Mac?" Lindsay asked

"Yea he needs some help at the office" Danny said sighing falling back on his pillow "Sorry"

"It's ok" Lindsay shrugged

"Tonight will do something" Danny told her "Just you and me"

"That sounds great" Lindsay smiled

"Lucy can stay with my Ma" Danny told her

"Your mom will be ok with that?" Lindsay asked

"Yea as long as I tell her it's because you and I are going out, she will be thrilled" Danny laughed

"Ok" Lindsay said as Danny got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and headed into the shower

Danny came out of the shower a little later and saw Lindsay in one of his shirts pouring coffee

"I hope you don't mind" Lindsay said "I don't really have anything here"

"I don't mind" Danny said seriously as Lindsay handed him coffee and he took a few sips "Thanks but I have to go"

"Alright" Lindsay nodded and Danny leaned and kissed her goodbye "I'm glad this happened"

"Me too" Lindsay said to him as he smirked then walked out the door

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Danny quickly walked off the elevator and into Mac's office

"Danny take a seat" Mac instructed and he did so

"What's going on Mac?" Danny asked

"Your girlfriend doesn't exist" Mac told him

"Excuse me?" Danny asked confused

"Julia Smithson isn't that women's real name" Mac told him

"What does that mean?" Danny asked

"It means she's been playing you" Mac told him "Lying to you"

"I don't-" Danny started and Adam walked in

"Hey sorry to interrupt but this package was left on your desk Danny" Adam said handing it to Danny

"Thanks" Danny mumbled and Adam left he carefully opened the envelope only this time it wasn't a picture it was an item

"What is that?" Mac asked

"It's Lindsay's wedding ring" Danny said

"You sure?" Mac asked

"Yea I'm sure I bought them" Danny said examining it "Lindsay keeps this in her place, someone must have went in and took it"

"Is Lindsay home now?" Mac asked slightly alarmed

"No" Danny told him "She's at my place so is Lucy"

"Did she see anything last night?" Mac asked not catching on that Lindsay was there the entire night

"I don't think she went home at all last night" Danny told him quietly

"Oh" Mac said catching on "Well I guess it's a good thing her and Lucy weren't home"

"I don't like this Mac" Danny said "Julia was in Lindsay's house last night? How did she get in?"

"I'm not saying this is Julia" Mac told him "You said she didn't know about what happened to Lindsay right?"

"Yea" Danny said agreeing

"Someone could have put her up to this" Mac told him "Maybe her brother"

"Did you find anything out about him?" Danny questioned

"Nothing since I don't even know who she is" Mac told him "Flack went to her place earlier and it was empty, no sign of her"

"Julia left some things at my place, like a brush" Danny started "I'll try to get something where I can run it for testing"

"Good idea" Mac said

"I'm going to have to tell Lindsay" Danny told him putting his head in his hands "I don't want her and Lucy by themselves if someone can access her apartment so easily"

"I agree" Mac told him "Let me know what you find"

"Yea" Danny said

"I'll see if I can get anything off the ring" Mac said taking the ring from Danny

* * *

**Danny's Apartment**

Danny walked back into his apartment and found Lindsay in Lucy's room getting her ready

"Hey daddy" Lucy smiled

"Back already?" Lindsay asked

"Yea I have to talk to you" Danny said to her "Luce stay in here alright?"

"Ok" Lucy shrugged and Lindsay followed Danny into the living room

"This can't be good" Lindsay remarked

"It's not" Danny said to her "You should sit"

"Ok" Lindsay said taking a seat

"Yesterday I received a picture" Danny started "Of you"

"Ok" Lindsay said

"No not ok" Danny said to her "It was a picture of you from the time you were abducted"

"Oh" Lindsay said

"That's not all" Danny said to her

"I didn't think so" Lindsay said "Tell me"

"Mac thinks Julia sent it to me" Danny told her

"Why would she do that? How would she even have a picture like that?" Lindsay asked

"I don't know but we looked into her and there's nothing on her. Her name is fake and she left her apartment, Flack is trying to track her down" Danny told her "This morning I got another package it was your wedding ring"

"My wedding ring?" Lindsay questioned "That's at my place in my jewelry box there's no way she could have gotten it, are you sure its mine"

"Yea I'm sure" Danny told her "Mac thinks she's working with someone she knows to much"

"Ca-" Lindsay started

"Linds" Danny interrupted her

"Come on Danny" Lindsay sighed as Danny walked into the kitchen

"It has to be him" Lindsay told him "He had a camera that day" Lindsay told him "He probably paid this women to enter your life to get closer to you and my daughter he's not going to stop. The phone calls I was getting were probably him too"

"Lindsay" Danny started

"We need to be realistic here" Lindsay said to him

"You and Lucy are going to stay here until I figure this out" Danny told her "Until I can find out who she is-"

"It's Ca-" Lindsay started again

"Don't say his name" Danny said to her softly "Just don't go there"

"Calvin Troy is doing this Danny" Lindsay told him he just looked her "He has something against me and he's trying to get to you and my daughter"

"He's been gone for to long" Danny argued he didn't want to imagine the idea of this man coming back into their lives. He has never hated someone more, and he never talked about him. Never spoke his name and never thought about him.

"It's the perfect time everyone's guard is down" Lindsay told him "You need to get out of here"

"I do?" Danny questioned "You do and Lucy"

"Danny he's trying to punish me- I don't know why" Lindsay said to him

"I'm not running Linds" Danny told her bluntly "If it happens to be-" He started but couldn't say his name "If it happens to be this guy then I'll deal with him"

"Oh my god Danny" Lindsay sighed "Julia's brother she bought to the school it was him" she said and realization hit both of them. Lucy gave a description of the man that was with Julia and it wasn't much but it did sound like it could be Calvin "He was near our daughter, he tried to take my daughter" she said with tears

"He didn't" Danny told her "And he wont, you and Lucy are going to be safe I promise you I will protect you with everything I have" he said putting his hands on her shoulders

"Why is he coming back? He got what he wanted" Lindsay said "He completely ruined me and broke me. Did he sense I was starting to piece my life back together?"

"He can't take anything away from you anymore" Danny told her "I'll make sure of it"  
Then Lucy walked out of her room

"Sorry but I need the bathroom" Lucy smiled

"Lucy" Lindsay said and Lucy walked over

"You're crying" Lucy frowned

"It's ok" Lindsay assured her putting on a smile "You said you couldn't remember the name of the man with Julia right?"

"Right" Lucy said nodding

"Was his name Charlie?" Lindsay started and she shook her head no "Was it David?" again shook her head no "What about Calvin" then Lucy smiled

"That was it!" Lucy said "Calvin"

"Are you sure Lucy?" Danny asked seriously

"A hundred percent" Lucy said to them "It was driving me crazy not remembering! Thanks mommy" she said giving her mom a kiss then ran into the bathroom

"He's known everything that was going on" Lindsay said to Danny who didn't say anything "You couldn't have known" she said to him

"I should have" Danny said to her then walked over to a drawer and pulled out a hairbrush that was Julia's he placed it in a bag

"I'm going to take this to the lab" Danny told her "But I'm going to call Flack and have him send some cops over"

"Danny-" Lindsay started

"Don't argue with me Lindsay" Danny told her sternly

"Ok" Lindsay said

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Danny was waiting on the results of Julia's hair sample when Flack walked in

"Hey I've got two uniformed cops in your building and two outside of it" Flack told him

"Thanks" Danny mumbled looking at the screen

"Talk to me here Danny" Flack encouraged "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking" Danny started "That I let a dangerous women into my life, into my daughter's life. She may or may not be related to a man that abducted my wife, I should have arrested her when she tried to take Lucy from school, I should have caught on to the fact that she never told me anything about her past, I shouldn't have let Lindsay leave me last year, I should have helped in her search and mostly I'm thinking what I'm going to do when I find this guy"

"Killing him wont change what happened" Flack told him

"But it would make me feel so much better" Danny told him seriously then results came off the screen "Jessica Troy" Danny mumbled then punched the table "Sister to-" he started then stopped "She tried to take my kid Flack" He told him "She was going to leave my daughter with the man that raped my wife!" Danny yelled

"We're looking for her Dan" Flack told him

"It's not good enough!" Danny yelled "They can be anywhere"

"You need to talk a few minutes" Flack warned him "And think"

"I spoke to my mom" Danny told him "They're going to take Lucy to Florida to see my aunt"

"That's good" Flack said "I'll make sure they have police protection there as well"

"Lindsay wont go" Danny told him taking a seat "She wont run she said"

"We can watch out for her" Flack said

"Because that worked out so well last time" Danny shot at him then sighed "I didn't mean it like that" Danny said knowing the amount of guilt Flack and Mac both carried around about Lindsay's abduction

"It's alright" Flack said "You're right. But I wont make the same mistakes twice"

"Me either" Danny said

"Will get this guy" Flack assured him

"He's been in Lindsay's apartment" Danny said to him "He took her ring, he went threw her things" he said in a dangerously low voice "He's still toying with her, I just don't get why. What is it about Lindsay that is making him come back? It's odd"

"There's got to be more to the story" Flack said to him

* * *

**Somewhere in New York**

Julia entered a dirty apartment building and entered her brother's place

"The police were at my place" Julia told her brother "They're on to us"

"So?" Calvin questioned

"So? So?" Julia mocked "This has to stop Calvin! It's just not worth it! All the years hating Danny isn't worth you dying"

"Who says I'm going to die?" Calvin questioned

"Danny knows you were going to take his daughter, he knows what you did to Lindsay" Julia said in a low voice "I didn't sign up for this"

"You can't back out now" Calvin warned her "We're almost done"

"What are you thinking?" Julia asked

"I was going threw Lindsay's date book" Calvin said holding it up "Who is Jake?"

"Um" Julia said thinking "Some cop she was dating but they ended things"

"Uh-huh" Calvin said nodding

"Look I'm scared here, I don't want to go to jail" Julia pleaded with him

"I'll protect you" Calvin said to her

"What are you going to do?" Julia asked

"You know when I took Lindsay the first time I was expecting to see Messer" Calvin admitted "I had no idea he would chicken out, I thought he would have jumped threw hops of fire for her but he never showed up"

"He was recovering from a gun shot wound he could barley walk" Julia told him

"Yea so I hear" Calvin smirked "But that wouldn't have stopped me"

"He had orders" Julia told him

"Is Messer in good health now?" Calvin questioned

"Yea" Julia said to him

"See at first I thought I could grab the kid maybe that would be enough motivation for him to come after me" Calvin said to his sister

"It would have been" Julia told him

"But Lindsay" Calvin said with a smile "She is so much more fun"

"He's crazy about her" Julia told him "It's like ever since she's left him he loves her even more- it's weird"

"Yea well I was watching Messer's apartment last night" Calvin told her "Lindsay was there"

"Not surprised" Julia remarked bitterly

"You're not jealous now are you?" Calvin asked with a smile "You seeing Messer was just to get me information"

"I'm not jealous" Julia spat "I'm just annoyed that's what he's been hoping for. His little family to be put back together"

"When I saw Lindsay there I knew she was still Danny's weak spot" Calvin informed her "She looked good too" he added with a wink

"Yea she's perfect" Julia remarked sarcastically "Everyone just falls all over themselves for her. She's a great CSI, a great mom, a great detective, a great person- I'm sick of all of it"

"I'll take care of Lindsay" Calvin told her

"Like you did last time?" Julia asked

"Possibly" Calvin said to her

* * *

**Airport**

Danny walked threw the airport and saw Lindsay with Danny's parents

"Daniel" Maria sighed giving Danny a hug "Don't you worry will take good care of your little girl"

"I know you will Ma" Danny said to her "Thank you for doing this"

"That's what family is for" Maria assured her son "You take care of yourself"

"I will" Danny promised

"Why do I have to go?" Lucy asked Lindsay and Danny walked over to them

"Because your Aunt Nina misses you" Lindsay told her

"Luce you need to be a good girl on this trip ok?" Danny asked "Whatever Grandma or Grandpa says goes ok?"

"I know" Lucy sighed "Why can't you two come also?"

"We have to work" Lindsay told her

"Ok" Lucy frowned

"But I will call you everyday" Lindsay promised

"We have to go now, they're boarding" Maria told them and Danny nodded

"Bye Lucy" Lindsay said giving her a hug goodbye "I love you"

"I love you more" Lucy said back

"That's not possible" Lindsay said forcing a smile

"Bye daddy" Lucy said giving him a hug as well then whispered "Take care of mommy"

"Of course" Danny smiled "I love you kiddo"

"I love you more" Lucy replied back then waved goodbye as she took her grandmother's hand walked on the plane

"She'll be ok" Danny said putting his hands on Lindsay's shoulders as they watched Lucy leave

"Yea" Lindsay agreed "It's for the best"

"Come on" Danny said grabbing her hand and they turned and left the airport together


	9. Overcome

**Episode 9 (_Overcome_)**

**

* * *

**Julia was walking down the busy street of Manhattan, she was wearing sweats, had a red wig on and dark sunglasses. She walked to the corner and stopped when the light turned.

"Hey" she heard a voice say next to her "Hate what you've done to your hair" she immediately noticed Stella Bonesera standing next to her she turned to go the other way but someone pulled on her arm

"Don't run" Flack said casually and at that moment Julia had been caught and gave up

Police Station

Julia was sitting in the interrogation room as Flack and Stella watched from the behind glass

"She looks real nervous" Stella noted

"Wouldn't you be?" Flack questioned then they walked in the room

"Hello Julia" Stella smiled "Or should we call you Jessica"

"Actually you can call me a lawyer" Julia stated coldly

"We're working on it" Flack shrugged as Stella took a seat across from Julia

"Where's your brother?" Stella asked and Julia shrugged

"Lucy identified Calvin" Stella informed her "Little kids are much smarter then they're giving credit for"

"What was your plan by the way?" Flack asked leaning towards her ear "You were going to take Lucy and leave her in the hands of your sick rapist brother"

"I have nothing to say" Julia said slowly turning towards Flack

"That's a shame because I have a lot to say" Stella said to her "You're going to jail for aiding and abiding a fugitive"

"And if I have anything to say about attempted child abduction" Flack said in a low voice

"That's a lot of jail time" Stella informed her "We can work on some of that though, if you tell us where Calvin is"

"I don't know" Julia said

"How long have two been planning this? A couple of months?" Stella questioned "Did Calvin tell you to get close to Danny? Push your way into his life so he had a better chance of getting to Lucy and Lindsay?"

"I have nothing to say" she repeated

"Serious offenses you've got here kid" Flack told her "You should re-think those answers. Because all of New York's finest are looking for Calvin and they have a shoot to kill order. He's considered very dangerous"

"He's not dangerous!" Julia yelled

"If you don't want your brother dead you can tell us where he is" Stella told her

* * *

**Crime Lab**

"I miss her" Lindsay said to Danny

"I do too" Danny frowned "But she's safe"

"Yea" Lindsay sighed "I wish we didn't have to send her away though"

"As soon as Julia or Jessica whatever the hell her name is and her brother are in jail she can come home" Danny assured her and she nodded

"I knew this was all to good to be true" Lindsay said to him "Finally getting back together, admitting the truth and getting closure. I jinxed it"

"You're allowed to be happy Lindsay" Danny told her "You didn't jinx anything"

"Lucy is going to be so happy when she finds out we were back together" Lindsay told him and smiled

"Yea" Danny agreed

"Maybe when this is all over we can get away for a little?" Lindsay asked "Just me, you and Lucy"

"I would really like that" Danny smiled

"Maybe we could go to Montana?" Lindsay asked

"Sure" Danny agreed

"It's so peaceful there" Lindsay told him

"You ever regret leaving?" Danny asked her

"When I first started working I used to" Lindsay confided "I mean New York is the busiest place in the world but it could also be the loneliest. But then you came along and then Lucy. This is my home now. I could never regret coming here knowing I got you two out of it"

"Well I'm glad you came" Danny smirked

"Why because you had a new person to tease?" Lindsay questioned raising an eyebrow

"Well that too" Danny laughed "But I knew the moment I saw you that you were going to change my life"

"That's really sweet" Lindsay told him

"It's the truth" Danny admitted "There was something about you that was very addictive to me, still is"

"Sorry to interrupt" Mac said walking into their office "Stella and Flack have Julia, she's down at the station"

* * *

**Police Station**

"Come on Julia" Flack said to her "You're a good sister right? You want to keep your brother safe?"

"Of course I do" Julia told him bitterly

"Then tell us where he is" Stella encouraged as Danny, Lindsay and Mac watched from behind the glass

"I don't know where he is" she is and Flack laughed

"I don't" Julia said "He could be anywhere by now"

"What was his plans?" Stella questioned "He didn't come back here for no reason"

"What do you think his plans were?" Julia spat

"He's going after Lindsay?" Stella asked

"One of the many things he has up his sleeve" Julia told her

"Let me go in there" Danny said to Mac "I can get her to talk"  
"Ok" Mac said nodding and Danny walked into the room

"What are you doing here?" Julia asked "I thought you were glued to Lindsay's side"

"Where's your brother?" Danny asked her calmly

"I'm not saying a word" Julia told him

"You're a good girl" Danny argued with her "You don't want your brother to hurt anyone else do you? I know you- that's not you" and she didn't respond "You would also be held responsible for the crimes he commits. What does he want?"

"He was in Lindsay's apartment" Julia told him

"I know that" Danny said to her "I also know he tried to take my daughter"

"He wouldn't have hurt her" Julia told him "He promised"

"Your brother is a killer" Danny reminded her "You can't trust him- you don't think he'd turn on you the first chance he got?"

"He told me he wouldn't have" Julia said to him "He changed his mind anyway he doesn't want anything to do with Lucy"

"What a guy" Flack snorted

"It's true!" Julia yelled "He's just so angry"

"At what?" Danny pleaded "Why is he so angry? What could have happened to make him hate Lindsay so much? What did she do to him?"

"It's not about Lindsay" Julia told him coldly "It's never been about Lindsay"

"Who then?" Danny asked looking her in the eye

"You" she told him

"Me? I've never seen the guy" Danny told her

"That's where you're wrong" Julia told him "You just don't remember"

"Well help me remember then" Danny said to her bitterly

"You were a rookie I guess back then" Julia started "Trying to make a name for yourself as a cop. You and your partner walked into a deli that was being held up, my brother and his girlfriend Stacy were in there too. Stacy was the love of his life, they had grown up together- started dating by the age of fifteen and were going to get married. You walked into the deli and interrupted a robbery, Calvin and Stacy were on the floor, the gunman shot your partner, you shot back and before you knew there was gunfire everywhere. The gunman ran out and your partner demanded you chase after the guy. You caught him. You were the big hero but what you failed to realize was that one of those bullets killed Stacy. You didn't even bother to check on the people in the deli you were selfish you checked on your partner who lived, luck you but no one else. She died in his arms that night"

"That was a long time ago" Danny told her

"And Calvin never forgot it" Julia said "My entire family never forgot it. He became a shell of a person. He was going into pre-med before that, then he changed"

"And started killing other women?" Flack mocked

"He wouldn't have done that if he had Stacy" She said looking at Flack then turned to Danny "If you would have bothered to check on the other people there! You didn't care you just wanted to be a hero and a hero you were. You were on the news, your face was in the papers "Hero Rookie" is what they called you. No one even cared about Stacy. Her death was just a means to make you look better. You were the hero cop who stopped a man who shot up a deli killing a women- a women. That women was Stacy and no one even cared"

"I cared" Danny said to her

"No you didn't" Julia laughed "If you cared you would have remembered Calvin"

"I remember him, he looked different" Danny told her

"Of course he did, he was a happy guy. He took care of himself" Julia said to him "After she died he started drinking, doing drugs, working out at the gym, came home with a new tattoo every night. He had never forgotten about you but he had let some of it go. But then there was that shoot-out at the bar" Julia told them "And there you were again! Hero cop gets shot off-duty. He didn't know why but he was so happy when he heard about it. That you were stuck in a wheelchair, he said that was enough punishment for you. But he became obsessed with you at the same time. He watched you go to your physical therapy, he watched you attempt to work, he watched you with your wife and kid. The life he was supposed to have"

"That's why he went after Lindsay" Danny said to himself but out loud

"He thought Lindsay was a good girl" Julia told him "He couldn't understand for the life of him why she was with you, why she cared so much. He started to hate her just as much. He followed you two day and night, slept outside your apartment building he knew when you both worked, he memorized your schedules. He killed the women that day and placed her in that house he knew Lindsay would be at the scene he also knew there would be others with her. The decoy in the house was an old friend of his, then he took Lindsay"

"That's really sick" Danny said to her "That is the sickest story I have ever heard. So why is he back he doesn't think he hurt me enough?"

"He asked me to get close to you" Julia told him "He wanted to know what you were up to he was still infatuated with you. I told him how Lindsay left you but he furious you hadn't known what he did to her. He said there was no way you would feel the pain completely unless you knew the truth"

"I do know the truth" Danny told her in a low voice

"It's not enough" Julia said to him "He's not done, he feels Stacy deserves to be remembered, that you should never forget. At least that's his excuse, personally I think he's just so used to the idea of hurting you it's become a hobby"

"I remember Stacy" Danny told her

"Then how come when Calvin first attacked Lindsay you didn't put two and two together and realize he was in that deli?" Julia asked "How come we where together for months and you never mentioned it? I gave you plenty of opportunities to bring it up"

"Is that why you always asked me if I felt I ever made mistakes on the job?" he asked her

"Yea. And you never once mentioned it" Julia said shaking her head "You only care about yourself, your ex and your kid"

"What are his plans Julia?" Stella asked "You've come this far no point to back down now"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me" Julia said to her "But he's real fond of Lindsay" she said looking at Danny and smirked "He said she looked good when he saw her"

"When did he see her?" Flack asked as Danny just stared at her

"The other night when she went to Danny's apartment" Julia said to him

"I think he likes her" Julia smirked again not taking her eyes off of Danny "He mentioned something about her being with a real man again" she said still looking at Danny and she could see he was about to loose his temper "If you ask me-"

"Nobody asked you!" Danny yelled picking her up out of her chair roughly "If he comes near Lindsay again I'll see to it that I kill your brother and then you can live with that in your mind while you rot in prison for the rest of your life" he said in a low voice

"Come on Danny" Flack said grabbing him

"Danny" Lindsay said as he stormed out of the room but he kept walking

"Give him some time" Flack said putting his hand on Lindsay's shoulder then Flack's phone went off

"Flack" he said into the phone "Where?….are you sure? I'll be right there" Flack said then hung up

"What is it?" Lindsay asked

"That was one of the officers, they found Jake Spencer dead" Flack told her

"What?" Lindsay asked

"Come on" Flack said leading her out of the station

* * *

**Jake's Apartment**

Lindsay and Flack walked into the apartment and the place was a mess

"What happened?" Flack asked one of the officers

"A neighbor called in about a disturbance we came in and found him like this" the officer gesturing towards Jake's body

"Looks like he's been strangled" Lindsay noted "And stabbed"

"Linds" Flack said nodding towards the wall and written in blood was the words "soon" "You need to get out here" Flack said gently tugging Lindsay's arm

"If Calvin did this he did it because of me" Lindsay said to him

"All the more reason for you not to be here" Flack warned her and she sighed "Come on I'm taking you back to the lab" he said

"No you should stay here" Lindsay told him "Work the case"

"I'd feel better knowing you got to the lab safely" Flack told her

"I'll be fine" Lindsay told him "I'll go with a uniform if that helps"

"It does" Flack said to her "Henderson" Flack said waving an officer over "Escort Detective Monroe back to the crime lab"

"Sure" Officer Henderson replied then followed Lindsay out of the apartment

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Danny walked into the lab and was stopped by Mac

"You cool down?" Mac asked

"Yea" Danny sighed "I punched a few walls"

"You feel better?" Mac asked

"I do but my hand doesn't" Danny smirked "Where's Lindsay?"

"Detective Spencer was killed today" Mac told him "She went with Flack to the scene"

"How?" Danny questioned, he obviously wasn't happy with Jake but he was still a cop, a good one at that and a half way decent guy who Danny didn't want to see dead

"They think it was Calvin Troy" Mac told him "He left a message written in blood on the wall"

"What it say?" Danny asked

"Soon" Mac told him "Look Danny I'm sure you're taking on a lot of guilt right now and you shouldn't be"

"How can I not Mac?" Danny asked "This guy targeted my family because of me. He wanted to hurt me so he hurt Lindsay. All because he thinks I forgot about his girlfriend? I never forgot that night that was the first time I ever saw someone get shot and my training officer told me to go so I did. When I found out another person had been killed it ate at me for a long time. I still go to her grave Mac. Why didn't I figure this out a long time ago"

"What happened to Stacy was very tragic" Mac told him "But not your fault, I worked that case"

"First time I met you" Danny said to him

"And I knew you were a great cop" Mac told him "But you did what you were told and the only person responsible for Stacy's death was the man that shot and killed her. Calvin is just looking for excuses to hurt people"

"He's a coward" Danny told him

"He is" Mac agreed "And will get him"

* * *

**Jake's Apartment**

Flack and other officers were in the apartment and Stella and Hawkes were working the crime scene

"This is just sick" Stella told Flack

"Tell me about it" Flack said to her "What was even the point? How is killing Jake hurting Danny?"

"It's not, it's hurting Lindsay which will hurt Danny" Stella told him when Danny walked in he looked around the trashed apartment

"Wow" Danny said "This is awful"

"Yea" Flack agreed walking over to him "I wasn't expecting you here"

"Well I cooled down and heard what happened, Mac said you and Lindsay were here" Danny told him "Where is she?"

"What do you mean?" Flack questioned

"What do I mean?" Danny mocked "Mac said Lindsay was here with you Flack"

"She was but I sent her back to the lab over an hour ago" Flack told him

"I just came from there, she wasn't there" Danny argued "She went by herself"

"No" Flack replied quickly "I sent her with Officer Henderson"

"Where is he?" Danny asked looking around

"Not here" Flack said to him and Danny sighed and pulled his phone out and dialed Lindsay's number

"She aint answering" Danny told him

"This is Flack" Flack said getting on his phone and walking away to put a search out for Lindsay

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Danny walked quickly threw the lab and into Mac's office

"Danny" Mac said taking in Danny's alarmed state "What is it?"

"Lindsay is gone" Danny told him

"No she's not" Lindsay said coming into Mac's office behind Danny and he turned to see her and sighed

"Where have you been?" Danny asked her "I tried calling you, Flack said you left the crime scene over an hour ago"

"I did but Officer Henderson was kind enough to bring me to my apartment so I can get some clothes" Lindsay told him "And my phone died"

"Are we ok now?" Mac asked raising an eyebrow

"Yea, yea sorry" Danny said then put his hand on Lindsay's back and led her out of the office "Don't do that ok?"

"Do what?" Lindsay asked

"Take off without telling me" Danny argued "I thought-" he started then stopped "Well you know what I thought"

"I'm fine Danny" Lindsay promised

"I better call Flack and tell him to stop the search party" Danny said pulling his phone out

"A little dramatic don't you think?" Lindsay questioned

"Yea Flack it's me" Danny said into the phone "She's at the lab, ok" he said then hung up

"I'm not stopping my life Danny" Lindsay warned him

"We need to talk" Danny told her seriously "I want to talk to you about everything"

"Danny-" Lindsay started "It's not your fault"

"But it is" Danny argued "You were hurt because of me, Lucy was almost abducted because of me"

"Are you trying to scare me off?" Lindsay questioned "Because that's not going to work, I'm not going to let you do the same thing I did to you. We're going to fight this together and will get threw it"

"Dinner tonight" Danny told her "I'll cook and will talk"

"Fine" Lindsay said "But you should be careful to maybe you should have a police escort too"

"No" Danny said disagreeing "Let him come after me"

"So you can kill him?" Lindsay questioned "Or he could kill you no not happening"

"I can take care of myself" Danny promised giving her a soft kiss on her forehead then pulled something out of his pocket "This is yours" Danny said handing her the wedding ring "They don't need it anymore"

"Thanks" Lindsay said taking it and slipping it on her finger

"You don't have to wear it" Danny told her

"I want to" Lindsay promised "We're in this for the long haul now Messer, there's no getting rid of me anymore" and he smirked

"I like the sound of that" Danny smiled

"It's going to be ok" Lindsay said to Danny was looking down at her "I know it"

"I'm supposed to be the one re-assuring you" Danny smirked at her

"Marriage is a two way street Messer" Lindsay told him "You're there for me and I'm there for you"

"I've missed you" Danny said to her placing his hand on her cheek "I really have" he said then pulled her into a kiss, after a moment they both pulled away as lab techs watched the two

"I'll be back to get you before your shift is over"

"Ok" Lindsay said agreeing then Danny walked to the elevator

* * *

**Parking Garage**

Danny entered his SUV and turned on the car when he felt a gun click behind his head

"Don't say a word and don't go for your gun" Calvin Troy said from the backseat "You remember me now Officer Messer?"


	10. Whispers in the Dark

**Episode 10 (_Whispers in the Dark_)**

**

* * *

Garage**

"I want you to slowly hand me your phone" Calvin told Danny still holding him at gun point as he lifted Danny's gun, Danny didn't speak just slowly reached into his pocket and handed his phone over "Now put the car in drive" Danny did what he was told and put the car and drive and left the garage

"Go to 32 East 94th street" Calvin told Danny who still didn't speak, just followed the directions

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay was in the lab finishing up some tests when Stella walked in

"Hey kiddo got those results?" Stella asked and Lindsay smiled

"Right here" Lindsay stated proudly handing the file to her

"Thanks" Stella said looking over the file "What is that?" Stella asked glancing at Lindsay's ring

"You were right" Lindsay told her "We're much happier together then we are apart"

"See I told you" Stella smiled

"As soon as this mess is over and we can bring Lucy home everything is going to be back to normal" Lindsay told her

"Good" Stella said with a laugh "Seeing you two together at work but not really together was hard on everyone here"

"Sorry to hear that" Lindsay mocked

"It's true no one knew what to say to either of you" Stella continued "But it all worked out"

"It did" Lindsay said then looked at her watch "Speaking of, I'm going to call my daughter and say good night"

"Tell her Aunt Stella sends her love" Stella called after Lindsay as she left the room

* * *

**Warehouse**

Danny walked into the warehouse Calvin directed him too, with a gun still pointed to the back of his head as soon as they entered Calvin hit Danny in the back of the head and he fell to the floor. About twenty minutes later Danny awoke in the dark warehouse, he was chained to a pipe and sitting on the floor

"Good you're up" Calvin smiled "Thought I killed ya and that wouldn't have been fun" and Danny still didn't respond "Still have nothing to say to me huh? That's ok I'll get you talking. I hear you got my sister? That's a shame but she was really just a means to an end. It's weird ya know? It's kind of like were family- you've been with my sister, I've been with your wife. It's like were always going to be connected, how does that feel?" he asked Danny who just stared at him

"You know what else? Those chains you're tied up with are the same chains I used on your wife a year ago, I bet some of her blood is still on there" Calvin told him with a laugh "I'm guessing Julia told you why I'm doing this?" he asked and Danny just watched him "I know it seems crazy after all these years but I loved her, loved her more then anyone and I couldn't protect her- just like you couldn't protect Lindsay. Sad it's like we're the same type of person you know? I bet if things would have worked out differently we could have been friends. But no that's not going to happen" Calvin told him as he pulled a chair over to Danny and sat and continued to talk to him "I've been following you know for a long time. I heard all about that cop they thought you accidentally killed, your brother's accident, your former partner Aiden Burn's murder, you being held hostage, that neighbor kid of yours dying while on your watch, you getting married, you having a little girl, getting shot at a bar" Calvin said "And you always walked away unscathed don't you find something wrong with that? I mean you couldn't protect your brother, you couldn't protect your partner, you couldn't protect that little boy you were in charge of and you couldn't even protect yourself. Then you think you'd learn with Lindsay but no you couldn't even keep your own wife safe" Calvin said shaking his head "You're useless and pathetic" after a few moments Calvin waited for Danny to respond but he never did "You really hate me that much? I heard a rumor you wont even say my name" Calvin smiled "That's good I'm glad I have that effect on you. But I need you talking" Calvin said pulling out Danny's phone "I'll just call Lindsay and see if-"

"Don't-" Danny said quickly

"There we go" Calvin said putting down the phone "Wouldn't want Lindsay involved again would ya? I mean I've been dying to see her again"

"Leave her the hell alone" Danny warned in a low voice

"You know Stacy was the only women I was ever with before Lindsay" Calvin told Danny "I was with her since I was fifteen and I was fine with that, then came along Lindsay. She had an innocence about her just like Stacy and I liked that"

"This is about you and me, not her" Danny reminded him

"No" Calvin said to him calmly "This is about Stacy"

"What do you want from me?" Danny asked him seriously "An apology? Is that what this is about? Because I am sorry about Stacy I really am I never wanted an innocent person to die. But I wont apologize to you for it because I don't owe you anything"

"You don't owe me?" Calvin asked standing up abruptly "You take a way the one person in my life that I had left. You took away the only good thing I had left, you ruined me!" Calvin yelled then punched Danny and his mouth immediately started to bleed and Danny wanted to fight back but couldn't since his hands were still tied up "You're going to know what that feels like"

"I do know" Danny said spitting out blood "Believe me I know, I know what you did to Lindsay and it tore us apart. I lost Lindsay that day and I never got her back fully. Not the way she was before that. She used to always smile and see the good in everything, you stole a piece of her that day she is never going to get back!" Danny yelled at him

"At least you still have her" Calvin told him calmly "At least you're working on it and I know you are because I've been watching. I've seen her come to your place, I've seen you two take little Lucy to school, I've seen you both at work" Calvin said to him

"I heard you were watching me for a long time before you took her too" Danny told him letting him know he knew everything

"Yea" Calvin said with laugh "It was so calming to me to watch your family knowing I was going to be the one to take it all away from you. It drove me a little crazy knowing you were so happy but the joy that came to my life the day I had Lindsay is something I can't even describe"

"You're sick" Danny told him "Is this what Stacy would have wanted for you?"

"I don't know" Calvin mocked "I can't call her up and ask her now can I" then Calvin pulled out Danny's phone and started typing

"What are you doing?" Danny asked as he watched Calvin type away

"It's going to be a lonely here" Calvin told him "We can use some entertainment"

"Don't involve Lindsay in this" Danny warned him the Calvin finished what he was typing and closed Danny's phone

"Or what?" Calvin asked him

"I will kill you" Danny threatened "I promise you involving Lindsay in this again will be the last thing you do"

"And there he is!" Calvin shouted with a smile and clapped "That cold, bitter Danny Messer I remember"

"I mean it" Danny warned "I will get out of these chains and kill you with my own bare hands"

"I'd like to see you try" Calvin smirked "I've missed Lindsay we have a lot to catch up on" he said standing up and putting on his jacket

"Where are you going?" Danny asked alarmed

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't leave you here to die alone. I'll be back" Calvin said with a wink "Oh and scream all you want, no one will hear you" he said then left the warehouse

* * *

**Crime Lab**

"Heading out Lindsay?" Mac questioned as Lindsay walked to the elevator

"Yea I'm meeting Danny at my place" Lindsay told him as she waited for the elevator door to open

"You have a police escort?" Mac questioned as the doors opened

"She does now" Flack smiled "I was just coming to check on you"

"Thanks Flack" Lindsay smirked "See all safe"

"Alright" Mac said "I'll see you and Danny tomorrow" he told her as Lindsay joined Flack on the elevator

"So where are we headed?" Flack asked as the elevator started to move

"My place" Lindsay told him "He was supposed to pick me up but he has a big surprise for me at my place"

"Does that have anything to do with the ring on your finger?" Flack teased

"Maybe, maybe not" Lindsay told him as the elevator reached it's destination and they walked off together

* * *

**Lindsay's apartment**

Flack walked Lindsay to her door

"I think I'm good here" Lindsay told him

"Sorry Linds" Flack shrugged "I gotta make sure Danny's already here"

"I feel like I'm being baby-sat" Lindsay sighed as she put her key in the door and candles were lit all over the place "See" Lindsay told him

"Romantic" Flack snorted "Messer will never live this down" he said as Lindsay fully walked into the place

"Be nice" Lindsay warned "Thanks for the ride"

"Anytime" Flack told her "Have fun" he added then Lindsay closed the door, Lindsay placed her bag down and walked further into the apartment "Danny?" she questioned looking around and stopped in the living room, she turned slightly and noticed a jacket hanging on her couch, a jacket she knew wasn't Danny's

"Flac-" she started to scream out but a hand covered her mouth and pushed her on to the floor and quickly a couch pillow was covering her face

Outside the apartment Flack thought he heard something but wasn't sure if it came from Lindsay's apartment just then the elevator doors opened

"Are you coming on?" An elderly women questioned as Flack started to walk on then he stopped

"You know what? I'll catch the next one" Flack said then headed towards Lindsay's apartment

Inside Lindsay was still struggling with the pillow over her face after about a minute Calvin lifted the pillow and placed his cold hands over Lindsay's mouth

"If you scream I'll kill you" Calvin warned pulling out Danny's own gun and held it to the side of her head

"Lindsay" they heard at the door it was Flack again "Linds open up now" he said still knocking, Calvin removed his eyes from Lindsay who was now crying "This isn't funny, if you don't open this door now I'm kicking it in I don't care what you two are doing" he said seriously

"Don't say a word" Calvin warned "Or I'll kill your friend got it?" Lindsay who was terrified just nodded as Calvin slowly got off of Lindsay leaving her absolutely frozen on the floor. He walked over to the door and carefully opened it hiding behind it as Flack walked in

"Lindsay" Flack said walking in but couldn't see her he walked fully in and heard the door close behind him and saw turned to see Calvin Troy holding a gun

"Flack is it?" Calvin asked with a smile "Give me your gun"

"Where's Lindsay?" Flack asked ignoring his demand

"Gun now" Calvin demanded

"Not happening" Flack said to him as he slowly reached for his gun to pull on Calvin, Calvin shot him sending him to flying to the floor

"Flack!" Lindsay yelled running over to him but Calvin grabbed Lindsay by the back of her hair and pulled her to him

"Linds" Flack said weakly

"Why did you shoot him!" Lindsay yelled trying to get out of Calvin's grip

"He didn't listen" Calvin told her coolly "And you should know better then anyone what happens when you don't listen to me"

"We're leaving" Calvin said dragging Lindsay's arm

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Lindsay said then Calvin backhanded Lindsay sending her to the floor as he did so Flack pulled his gun out and shot Calvin in the arm from the floor but before he could fire again Calvin shot Flack again, causing him to drop his gun

"Come on" Calvin said still holding his gun pointed at Lindsay "If you don't leave with me now I'll keep shooting him until I know he's dead" he warned then Lindsay stood up and walked ahead of Calvin and left the apartment after her taking one last look at Flack who was bleeding and seemingly lifeless

* * *

**Warehouse**

Danny was in the warehouse banging the chains that kept him bound against the pipe hoping to break the pipe but there was no luck but that didn't stop him- from the moment Calvin left he had done this and only stopped when he heard the door of the warehouse, it was very dark in the warehouse so Danny couldn't see who entered, then one light flicked on and Danny saw the last thing he wanted to see in the room with him- Lindsay.

"Danny" Lindsay said rushing over to him "Are you ok?"

"What are you doing here?" Danny questioned

"He got to me" Lindsay told him

"Did he hurt you" Danny asked looking at the now forming bruise on her cheek

"He shot Flack" Lindsay told him threw tears "Twice I think he's dead Danny" she said as Calvin walked over to them

"Look a happy reunion" Calvin smirked, there was blood on his arm from the gun shot that grazed him

"Look" Danny started "You want to punish me right? Make me pay? Then do it just let Lindsay leave"

"She's not going anywhere" Calvin told him "Either are you"

"Just leave him alone" Lindsay said to him

"Linds do not talk to him ok?" Danny told her "Don't look at him-"

"That's going to be a little difficult" Calvin smirked "Come on baby you're going to help me out" he said running his hand threw Lindsay's hair causing her to shiver

"Don't touch her" Danny warned

"Big talk for a man tied up" Calvin said to him then as he continued to run his hands threw her hair he clenched her hair and dragged her away from Danny and she yelped in pain "I've got a cut you have to fix" Calvin said turning her so she was looking him in the eye as Danny watched helplessly

"I'm not going to help you with anything" Lindsay said to him "Unless you let Danny go"

"This isn't a choice Lindsay" Calvin said slightly pulling her head back with the tight grip he still had on her hair "You do what I say and I wont shoot you or Danny"

"Lindsay just do what he says" Danny told her as he tried to stand up "Just do it" he repeated and Lindsay looked towards him and she could tell he was terrified

"Fine" Lindsay mumbled and Calvin let go

"Good girl" Calvin smiled walking over to a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit, he removed his jacket and shirt and Lindsay walked over to him and looked at the wound

"It's just a graze" Lindsay mumbled opened the kit as Danny watched intently

"Well must be my lucky day" Calvin smiled then turned to Danny and smiled wider as Lindsay applied alcohol to the wound and started to bandage it up "I really appreciate you helping me out" he said turning to Lindsay who in turn just glared at him

"Didn't have much of a choice now did I?" Lindsay questioned as Danny continued to watch then she finished up his arm in silence "Done" she mumbled

"Good girl" Calvin replied running his finger over her cheek and she flinched

"Stop" Danny told him "She did what you asked"

"You are so nosey" Calvin laughed "Montana and I here share some history"

"Don't call her that" Danny told him and Calvin laughed

"Fine, fine" Calvin smiled standing up then kneeled into Lindsay to be in perfect view of her who was sitting on a chair "Do you ever think about us? The night we shared together?"

"No" Lindsay told him and he smiled

"Come on" Calvin smiled "The real reason you left Danny was because you longed to be with me, I know that"

"You make me sick" Lindsay told him

"That's not nice" Calvin frowned as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek

"Calvin!" Danny yelled and he turned slowly to Danny and walked over to him

"Did you just call me by my name?" Calvin asked "That's an honor"

"That night at the deli" Danny started "I remember it perfectly" he said knowing talking about it would take his attention off of Lindsay "And you want to know the truth? I didn't look around to see if someone else was hurt I just wanted to catch the guy who shot my friend, my training officer and I didn't think twice I just left your girlfriend there to die"

"I knew it" Calvin said angrily walking towards Danny "You selfish son of a bitch" Calvin said pulling his gun out and pointing it at Danny

"And then I found out Stacy died and no one even wrote about her, no one cared" Danny said egging him on

"Shut up" Calvin said in a low whisper

"It's like she never existed" Danny told him again

"I said shut up!" Calvin yelled pulling the safety off the gun and as he was about to shoot he feel to the floor and Lindsay was standing over him with a pipe that she found on the floor

"Lindsay get the key" Danny said to her quickly

"Where is it?" She asked anxiously knowing he would wake up

"His pocket" Danny told him and Lindsay flipped Calvin on his back and started searching his right pocket but found nothing then quickly moved to the left pocket and found it just as she pulled out Calvin grabbed her wrist and the key fell from her hand

"Lindsay!" Danny yelled standing up eyeing the gun Calvin had lost when he fell, Lindsay quickly tried to reach for it but Calvin pushed her on to the floor and flipped her over and was now on top of her

"This is a familiar position right?" Calvin questioned as Lindsay winced under his heavy body, what Calvin didn't notice was that Lindsay kicked the key over to Danny who was now working on un-cuffing himself, Lindsay knew she had to keep Calvin's attention on her

"Get off of me!" Lindsay yelled and squirmed

"Na-ah" Calvin said to her holding now both of her wrists down "Hitting me wasn't very nice and I think the perfect punishment for you and Danny would be him watching as I-" he started then felt the chains that were once holding Danny to the pipe now around Calvin's throat, while still choking him Danny dragged him off of Lindsay. Calvin was clearly weakling but didn't let his grip go on the chain around his throat

"Danny" Lindsay said to him Calvin slowly started to close his eyes "You're going to kill him, stop!" she yelled trying to physical remove Danny "You're better then him Danny!" Lindsay yelled and Danny looked at her then back at Calvin and let the chain go, leaving Calvin on the floor coughing gasping for air, Danny then grabbed the gun Calvin had earlier and picked it up and placed it to the back of his head

"I should kill you right now" Danny said to him then Calvin rolled over to eye Danny

"Do it, I've got nothing left" Calvin said to him then Calvin heard the safety of the gun "I wont stop Messer, I wont. You either kill me now or I'll keep hunting you"

"Danny" Lindsay pleaded but he didn't take his eyes off of him then all of the sudden the warehouse doors were busted down and Mac, Stella and a swat team came rushing in

"Danny" Mac said walking over to him "Give me the gun" Mac said but Danny didn't flinch

"Danny" Lindsay said again "It's over now" then Mac slowly took the gun from Danny as the swat team came over and cuffed Calvin.

After a few minutes Lindsay pulled Danny into a hug

"Thank you for saving me" Lindsay said holding on to Danny but he didn't respond, just held her tightly until Mac walked over a few minutes later

"You two alright?" Mac asked

"Yea" Danny said nodding

"Did you find Flack?" Lindsay asked quickly "Is he ok?"

"A miracle" Mac told her with a soft smile "Two threw and threw gun shots, missed arteries and major organs. He lost a lot of blood but he's going to be fine" he said and Lindsay sighed with relief

"You should get checked out" Danny said to Lindsay

"I'm fine" Lindsay argued

"How about you both go and get checked out and will talk about what happened here later" Mac told them "And that's an order, you have a pretty bad bump there Danny"

"It's nothing" Danny told him coolly

"Hospital now" Mac said then walked away

* * *

**Police Station**

Calvin Troy was bought into the police station and most of the officers stopped and stared at him. Not only did he shoot Flack twice, but killed Jake Spencer another cop. And ambushed Danny and Lindsay. Calvin Troy knew he had no friends here.

"Welcome to the rest of your life" Chief Sinclair said walking over to him "Don't worry we wont make this pleasant"

"I wouldn't expect it" Calvin smiled as they led him into an interrogation room

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone I really do appreciate them :) Even though they got Calvin the story isn't over, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought.**


	11. Full Of Grace

**Episode 11 (_Full of Grace_)**

**

* * *

**

**Police Station**

Calvin Troy was sitting very calmly in the interrogation room as two police officers watched him, he was fiddling with his fingers when the door opened and he smirked  
"They pulled out the big guns I can see" Calvin remarked "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting yet"

"No we haven't" Mac Taylor said placing a file on the table and taking a seat "But I can guarantee you this wont be a pleasure"

"Are you here to scare me?" Calvin questioned "Because you don't scare me Detective Taylor"

"You know my name" Mac replied "That's a good thing since were going to be spending so much time together"

"Of course I know your name" Calvin spat "You're the leader of the New York crime lab, you're little Lucy's godfather, surrogate father figure to Danny Messer. You're also an idiot"

"How's that?" Mac questioned curiously

"You couldn't catch me" Calvin laughed "I took one of your best CSI's right from under your nose and you didn't even know. You couldn't find me in Mexico"

"No but I did find your warehouse" Mac told him "Only idiots would leave a money trail leading the police to where he was"

"Maybe I wanted to get caught" Calvin shrugged "You ever think of that?"

"Now why would you want that?" Mac questioned "You killed one cop, shot another, abducted two more on top of that. Killing Jake Spencer alone can lead you right to death row"

"Like I told Messer" Calvin started "I don't have anything left"

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to pity you?" Mac questioned him casually "Because I don't, the only thing I feel towards you is anger"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from someone like you" Calvin smirked "You're the all mighty Mac Taylor super cop, never make mistakes, never loose someone you loved"

"That's where you're wrong. I lost my wife" Mac told him "But I didn't go out and start killing people in her name either or hurt innocent people"

"They're not innocent!" Calvin yelled slamming his fist on the table "Why is Danny Messer always the hero?"

"Because he's earned it" Mac told him "Danny has saved many lives over the years putting his own life on the line numerous times. Danny has owned up to every mistake he has ever made. Danny changed his life for the better. You are not half the man Danny is"

* * *

**Hospital**

Flack was laying in his room when he slowly opened his eyes

"Hey" Lindsay smiled standing over him

"Hey there" Flack said trying to sit up "You okay?"

"I'm fine" Lindsay assured him "I wasn't shot twice"

"It's nothing" Flack said waving his hand "I can take it"

"I'm really sorry" Lindsay told him "I didn't want to leave you there"

"Hey it's alright" Flack said to her seriously "You didn't have a choice, are you ok? Where did he take you?"

"He had a warehouse where Danny was already tied up" Lindsay told him

"You guys alright?" Flack asked

"We're fine, Calvin's in prison" Lindsay told and Flack sighed with relief

"It's about time" Flack said to her "What happened?"

"I don't know it was real crazy, he taunted us for a little I managed to hit him over the head and get Danny the key to let himself loose of the chains then Danny took him down" Lindsay told him "I thought he was going to kill me right there"

"I'm surprised he didn't" Flack said to her

"Mac walked in a few minutes into the fight and then it was all over" Lindsay told him then her phone went off and it was a text "Lucy's home" Lindsay smiled

"Go get your daughter" Flack said to her

"I feel bad leaving you here" Lindsay told him

"I'll be fine, go home to your daughter" Flack said to her "And bring her to visit, she cheers up"

"Will do" Lindsay smiled gently grabbing his hand then walked away

* * *

**Danny's Apartment**

Lindsay walked into the apartment and heard loud talking

"Mommy!" Lucy smiled rushing to her mother and hugging her as Lindsay lifter her up "I missed you very much"

"I missed you very much as well" Lindsay smiled

"I got you a present!" Lucy smiled jumping out of her mothers' arms

"Thanks for picking her up" Lindsay said to Danny "I really wanted to see Flack"

"How is he?" Danny questioned

"He seems good" Lindsay told him as Lucy ran over and handed Lindsay a seashell

"I found it on the beach" Lucy told her mother "It was the prettiest seashell I ever saw!"

"Then you should keep it" Lindsay told her sweetly

"But I picked it for you" Lucy told her and gave her a kiss "It's pretty just like you"

"That's very sweet baby thank you" Lindsay said giving her a hug

"She gets the prettiest seashell in all the world and I get a hat?" Danny teased his daughter who giggled immediately

"It's not the gift, it's the thought that counts!" Lucy reminded her father "When are we going home mommy? I have all my dolls there" she said to her mom who looked up at Danny

"We actually need to talk to you about all that Luce" Danny said "Go take a seat on the couch"

"Ok" Lucy shrugged jumping on the couch

"We're not going back to the apartment Luce" Lindsay told her gently

"What! Are my dolls ok?" Lucy asked anxiously

"They're fine" Danny answered "I'll pick them up tonight"

"So where will we live?" Lucy asked "Are we going to have to go to a shelter?"

"Why would you ask that?" Lindsay asked her daughter

"Grandpa and I were watching this show about these people who had no where to live so they lived in shelters and it was so sad" Lucy informed as Danny rolled his eyes, he had told his father constantly to be careful of what he let's Lucy watch with him

"I would never let you or your mom go to a shelter" Danny promised who daughter who smiled "You're going to be staying here"

"But what about mommy?" Lucy asked not catching on "She'll be so lonely daddy"

"I'm going to stay here too" Lindsay told her

"Together?" Lucy asked "All of us?"

"Yea" Danny said "How do you feel about that?"

"I feel" Lucy said started to think then grinned "like the happiest girl in the world!" She yelled out hugging her dad

"So you're ok with this?" Lindsay teased

"Ok with it? This is my dream come true!" Lucy said running into the kitchen and grabbing the phone and handed it to Danny

"What Luce?" Danny asked her as she waved the phone at him

"I have to call grandma!" Lucy told him jumping up and down "She'll be happier then me!"

"We'll tell your nosey grandmother later" Danny said taking the phone and placing it aside "Right now we're going to go out for lunch"

"For pizza?" Lucy asked

"If that's what you want" Lindsay smiled and Lucy shrieked with excitement

"I really don't think this day could get any better" Lucy smiled grabbing her jacket

* * *

**Police Station**

Mac walked out of the interrogation room and bumped into Stella

"How's that going?" Stella questioned

"I'll break him" Mac told her "He admitted to shooting Flack and taking Danny and Lindsay but nothing else"

"He's a character that guy" Stella mumbled

"The part that bugs me the most is the lack of compassion he feels, no guilt nothing. It's like he doesn't have a conscience" Mac told her "The things he remember from a year ago about Lindsay was chilling"

"I just want this guy locked up forever" Stella told him

"Have you spoken to Danny or Lindsay?" Mac asked

"I saw Danny earlier he's was going to pick Lucy and his parents up from the airport and Lindsay was going to see Flack" Stella told him

"Good" Mac said "I don't want them seeing Calvin anymore, it will just give him more ammunition"

"Well at least it's over" Stella smiled

"I hope so" Mac mumbled

* * *

**Hospital**

Flack was in his room when heard little footsteps running towards him

"Uncle Flack!" Lucy yelled standing on the chair that was closest to his bed "Are you ok?"

"Now that you're here? Yes I'm ok" Flack smiled then Danny and Lindsay walked in

"We bought you pizza" Danny said placing a bag with a few slices in it on the table

"Now I'm really better" Flack smiled

"What happened?" Lucy asked concerned

"We told you Luce" Danny answered "He fell at work"

"You're clumsy Uncle Flack" Lucy scolded "You have to be more careful"

"Yea" Flack mumbled "How was your trip?"

"It was fun I went to the beach, the pool, the park-" Lucy said "But it was really hot"

"That's Florida for ya" Flack smirked

"Next time I go I want all of to go!" Lucy told him "Even you Uncle Flack"

"That's very sweet" Flack smirked

"I saw dolphins too!" Lucy said starting to tell Flack when Lindsay turned to Danny

"You ok?" Lindsay questioned "You've been really quiet"

"Yea, yea I'm fine" Danny assured her "Just tired"

"Yea well we didn't get much sleep last night I guess" Lindsay said to him "Look Danny if you think this living together is all coming on too fast-"

"No Lindsay" Danny said quickly "Getting my family back was the one shinning light of this whole thing, you and Lucy belong with me" he said to her and she smiled

"You sure?" Lindsay questioned

"It's all I wanted for a long time" Danny told her seriously "No doubts on my end"

"No doubts on mine either" Lindsay smiled and Danny smiled at her

"Hey you two going to join in the conversation?" Flack teased over to where Danny and Lindsay were having a private conversation

"Actually" Danny started "When you get discharged we want you to stay with us"

"That would be so cool Uncle Flack!" Lucy yelled out with a smile

"Thanks I appreciate it but I'll be fine" Flack told them

"You can't go back to work for a few weeks anyway" Lindsay argued "And we would love to have you around"

"Yea we always wanted a live-in baby-sitter" Danny smirked at his friend and Lindsay elbowed him in the stomach "No seriously we want to do this, let us wait on you and hand and foot" Danny mocked

"Well when you put it that way" Flack said with a smile

"Uncle Flack you have to say yes" Lucy said seriously "I'm a great nurse!"

"I can't say no to you" Flack said to Lucy who smiled

"Great" Lindsay said "The guest room is all yours"

"Thanks" Flack said to her

"Come on Luce" Lindsay said as Lucy jumped off the chair and took Lindsay's hand "We're going to get something to drink"

"I'll be right back!" Lucy warned pointing at her father and Flack

"Will be here" Danny smirked then Lucy and Lindsay left

"So what's going on?" Flack asked and Danny shrugged

"Nothing" Danny said "I'm sorry about what happened to you"

"Hey it's nothing" Flack said "But staying with you while you're trying to work things out with Lindsay wont that apartment get a little crowded?"

"You got shot trying to protect my wife" Danny reminded him "I'll never forget that. You're going to let me do at least this for you"

"I'm sorry he got her" Flack said to him

"Me too" Danny sighed taking a seat next to his bed

"What happened down there? I asked Linds but she sugar-coated it" Flack informed him

"He was taunting me" Danny told him "He ran his hands threw Lindsay's hair, kissed her, tried to rape her again" he told Flack who sighed "I really thought I was going to kill him. I really wanted to and if Mac hadn't of came in when he did I probably would have and that scares me"

"Danny" Flack started "As a cop I have to tell you killing him would have cost you in the long run but as a friend I would have helped you cover it up. That guy was sick and he hurt your wife and I don't blame you for the way you felt. But letting him go to jail is going to make him suffer more then dying will"

"He doesn't deserve to live" Danny told him shaking his head "He knew all the right buttons to push. He knew about Aiden, Ruben- everything"

"It's done now" Flack told him

"Not it's not" Danny said to him "He said it would never stop and I don't think it will"

* * *

**Police Station**

Mac was sitting across from Calvin Troy for hours now most of it was silent

"You sure you don't want an attorney?" Mac questioned

"No" Calvin told him "I'm just exercising my right to remain silent"

"This is all over now" Mac told him "You're not getting out of here"

"That's ok" Calvin told him "How long are you going to just stare at me Detective Taylor?"

"Until I get my answers" Mac told him casually "Why did you kill Jake Spencer"

"No comment" Calvin told him "I would like my phone call though"

"I'll see what I can do" Mac told him

"I want it now" Calvin demanded "I know my rights"

"You don't deserve to have rights" Mac told him

"That's the beauty of the justice system Detective Taylor" Calvin reminded him "The justice system you defend everyday of your life. Now I want my phone call"  
Mac just stood up and walked out of the room

* * *

**Danny's Apartment**

Danny walked into his apartment and found both Lucy and Lindsay sleeping on the couch, he stopped by Lindsay's old place to pick up Lucy's things. As he closed the door Lindsay woke up

"Hey" Lindsay smiled "What time is it?"

"Late" Danny told her gently taking Lucy into his arms and carried her into her room then placed the box of her dolls on the floor so they would be there when she woke up. He then closed the door and walked over to Lindsay who was on the couch.

"Thanks for picking that stuff up" Lindsay smiled "I don't think I can go back there- ever"

"Yea" Danny said nodding "The crime scene clean up people didn't even get a chance to clean up yet. He had all candles set up huh?"

"Yea" Lindsay nodded "He wanted me to think it was you"

"I don't use candles" Danny scoffed and Lindsay smirked "I'm to masculine for that crap"

"You are a true romantic" Lindsay teased

"Speaking of" Danny said pulling Lindsay's left hand towards him and slid her ring off

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked

"I want to marry you Lindsay" Danny told her and she smiled at him "Again and this time forever"

"You want to marry me again?" Lindsay questioned raising an eyebrow "Is that a risk you're willing to take?" she teased

"Don't be a wiseass" Danny smirked "I want to have forever with you, I want to have more children with you, I want to stick by you threw the bad times and enjoy the good times with you, I want you to be my wife- again" he said as a tear fell from her eye

"I want that too" Lindsay said pulling Danny into a kiss then pulled away as he placed her ring on her finger

"And I don't want to wait" Danny whispered to her

"Are you asking me to elope with you?" Lindsay questioned "Again?"

"Yes" Danny laughed "We're not really a conventional couple"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Lindsay told him

"And this time we can have Lucy with us" Danny told her "She'll love that"

"Yea" Lindsay smiled "Did you mean what you said before?"

"About marrying you?" Danny questioned a little confused

"No"

"Being a wiseass? Because I love you dearly but you are a wiseass" Danny teased

"No" Lindsay said with a laugh lightly hitting him with a pillow "About having more children?"

"Yea" Danny said to her with a grin "Don't you want that?"

"Yea I mean I haven't thought about it much since everything happened" Lindsay told him

"Can you imagine a little Danny Junior running around?" Danny questioned with a smile

"No I can't" Lindsay told him "And if we do have a boy he will be a mama's boy"

"Nah" Danny said to her "He's going to be like me, play baseball, yell, run around" Danny said proudly

"You already have Lucy" Lindsay reminded him "She's a daddy's girl thru and thru"

"Now she is" Danny told her "But when she's older and wants to date or leave the house and I tell her no she's wont be a daddy's girl"

"She'll always be you're little girl" Lindsay said to him "And that's a long way off"

"Exactly" Danny said "This way if we have a son he can follow Lucy for me when she goes out" Lindsay laughed at that idea because she knew Danny was a hundred percent serious

"She's going to date Danny" Lindsay told him "You need to get over that"

"Why does she have to date? Why can't she just live with us forever?" Danny questioned

"She can if she wants but if she's anything like her mother she's going to find some real great guy someday" Lindsay told him with a smile

"Nah I don't want Lucy dating someone like me" Danny told her

"Why's that?" Lindsay asked

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a little self destructive" Danny reminded her "I push people away, I get people hurt. I want Lucy to be with a boring doctor or lawyer"

"No" Lindsay said to him "You are the best man Danny. You're protective, loyal-"

"So I'm a dog?" Danny questioned and Lindsay laughed

"Let me finish" she scolded "And you're amazing. You didn't push me when I wouldn't go out with you, when I was undercover you came running in for me, you showed up in Montana to support me. You've always put me first and I love you for that. And if Lucy finds a guy with all those qualities she'd be luck"

"That's real nice" Danny smirked

"I'm serious" Lindsay said laughing

"How about we stop talking about having another baby" Danny suggested standing up "And work on it" he said quickly pulling Lindsay up and kissing her

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone :) This chapter was really just a filler chapter. I'll be working on a new soon, let me know what you thought.**


	12. Surprises

**Episode 12 (_Surprises_)**

**

* * *

**

**Danny's Apartment**

Danny woke up in his bed and rolled over to find the other side empty, he quickly lifted his head and saw a note on the pillow Lindsay had vacated  
'Messer, don't freak out. Had to take care of something, Lucy is still sleeping. I left breakfast out see you soon xoxo Montana' and Danny smiled to himself slightly and laid back down but just as he was about to fall back asleep he heard a knock at his bedroom door

"Daddy?" Lucy questioned and Danny immediately smiled and stood up and opened the door

"Hey Luce" Danny smiled as she walked into the room

"Where's mommy?" Lucy asked jumping on the bed

"She went out, she'll be back soon" Danny told her

"Thanks for getting my dolls for me" Lucy smiled "They missed me"  
"I'm sure they did" Danny smirked at her "You want some breakfast?"  
"I always want breakfast" Lucy reminded her father causing him to laugh

"You are your fathers daughter" Danny smiled at her

"Everyone says that, what does it mean?" Lucy questioned

* * *

**Police Station**

Lindsay walked into the station and saw Mac sitting at Flack's desk

"Lindsay" Mac said as she walked over "I wasn't expecting to see you here"  
"Well you know" Lindsay shrugged handing him a cup of coffee "I heard you were here all night, that's for you"

"Thanks" Mac said taking the cup "So I'm sure you didn't travel all the way down here to bring me coffee"  
"No I didn't" Lindsay told him "I want to see him"  
"No" Mac replied quickly knowing that was what she was going to say

"Mac I have to" Lindsay told him  
"It's not a good idea for you or the investigation" Mac warned her and she sighed

"Mac I've been at the mercy of this man twice already" Lindsay told him "I have never been able to face him when I'm in control. I want to look that man in the eye and have him listen to me" she told him compassionately "He took a year of my life the least he can do is give me five minutes of his" she finished and Mac just watched her and then nodded

"Fine" Mac said to her then turned to an officer "Bring Troy into room one" and the officer nodded and walked off  
"Thanks Mac" Lindsay said giving him a smile

"If you ever want to change career paths maybe you should look into being a lawyer" Mac teased lightly "If it gets to uncomfortable in there just say the word and he's out ok?"  
"I know" Lindsay said nodding

"And do not let him get to you" Mac told her "I've been here all night playing his mind games"

"Ok" Lindsay said to him and officer came out of the room

"He's ready" the officer said and Mac nodded and Lindsay walked to the room and saw Calvin sitting with his head down, not even bothering to look up after a moment he looked up as Lindsay took her seat across from him

"Why hello Miss. Monroe" Calvin smiled at her surprised to her, Lindsay was taken back that he had exactly quoted Danny "What can I do for you this fine morning?"  
"I want you to listen to me" Lindsay told him

"Always baby, always" Calvin smiled leaning in the table "I've got nothing else to do"  
"I want you to know how much I hate you" Lindsay started "You took a part of me I'll never get back a year ago and you did it to stick it to someone else. You ruined my life, you destroyed my family I hope it was all worth it to you"

"It was" Calvin smiled "I'm glad I have that effect on you"  
"You had that effect" Lindsay told him "Not anymore. I've moved on from it now. I've got my family back now and you are going away for a long time. When I heard why you were targeting Danny I felt pity on you, no one should loose someone they love in a violent way. But it all just washed away, you went after my husband, my daughter and me and you've made your last mistake. I'm going to be at your trial everyday, I am going to be sitting front row and center when you're being executed. I am going to haunt you the same way you haunted me and if you ever think of coming near my family again my face will be the last one you'll see because I will kill you" she told him and Calvin sat there surprised then after a few minutes spoke  
"I didn't think you had all that fight in you Detective Monroe" Calvin said to her seriously "You probably could of used it a year ago"

"We're done now" Lindsay said standing up

"Oh Lindsay" Calvin said stopping her before she walked out the door

"No matter what kind of front you put on, no matter where you go in life- I'll always be a part of you" Calvin told her "You can deny it all you want but I'm the one that's going to be haunting you for the rest of your life. And if I die tomorrow, I'll die happy knowing that" he finished that Lindsay walked out of the room

"You heard all that?" Lindsay asked Mac

"Yea" Mac frowned "You did good"  
"I meant it Mac" Lindsay said to him "But he's right, he's always going to be with me"  
"Only if you let him" Mac told her "It's only been a year, give yourself some time"

"Yea" Lindsay agreed

"Now go home to Danny and my goddaughter" Mac ordered "I don't want to see either of you for another few days ok?"  
"Thanks Mac" Lindsay smiled then left the station

* * *

**Danny's Apartment**

Lindsay walked into the apartment and found Danny and Lucy in the living room watching TV  
"Hi mom" Lucy waved as she walked in

"Hey" Danny said standing up and walking over to her "So where'd you sneak off to earlier?"  
"To meet my other boyfriend, I had to break the news to him I was getting married again" she teased

"That's not funny" Danny replied with a smirk giving Lindsay a slow kiss

"I went to the police station" Lindsay told him honestly

"Why?" Danny asked her

"I had to see him Danny" Lindsay told him "I had to, I never would have been able to rest if I didn't speak to him"  
"And how'd that work out for you?" Danny questioned, still annoyed she went to see him by herself

"Well I thought good" Lindsay shrugged removing her jacket "Then he had to get the last word"  
"What did he say?" Danny asked her seriously

"It's not important" Lindsay told him and she waited for him to argue and was surprised when he didn't

"You're right" Danny agreed "It's not, he's not. Let's just move on"

"Sounds good" Lindsay told him "So what's the plan for the day?"  
"Getting married" Danny told her casually as he walked past her into the kitchen and started to wash some dishes

"Today?" Lindsay questioned

"You still want to marry me right?" Danny asked

"Of course" Lindsay replied

"So let's do it" Danny told her "You should be honored I'm even telling you this time" he said with a wink

"Oh here I was expecting to be going out for dinner and you'd swing by the courthouse and have everything set up again" Lindsay teased

"Well since we both agreed to get married this time I wont blindside you again" Danny said to her

"You sure about this now?" Lindsay questioned "There's no backing out after today"  
"I have never been more sure about anything in my life" Danny said walking over to Lindsay and giving her a kiss

"Ew" Lucy stated walking into the kitchen "You said kissing boys is bad daddy"

"For you kissing boys is bad" Danny corrected "For other people it's ok"  
"Oh" Lucy said nodding and Lindsay laughed

"Hey so how do you feel about going to a wedding today?" Danny questioned

"I've never been to one before!" Lucy squealed

"Well today's your lucky day Luce" Lindsay told her "Your dad and I are getting married"  
"Really?" Lucy questioned  
"Really" Danny said nodding and Lucy clapped

"Is it going to be like the little mermaid wedding?" Lucy asked with a smile

"No" Danny told her quickly "It's the opposite of that"  
"What am I going to wear!" Lucy yelled out

"Nothing fancy" Lindsay told her as Lucy ran into her room "I'm going to go help her get ready"  
"Ok I'm going to call the courthouse" Danny told her then Lindsay walked into Lucy's room

* * *

**Courthouse**

Danny, Lindsay and Lucy walked down the familiar hallway to the courthouse

"You nervous?" Danny questioned Lindsay

"Yea" Lindsay smiled "I think everyone is nervous on their wedding day"  
"You weren't nervous the first time" Danny pointed out  
"Because I didn't know I was getting married" Lindsay teased

"You make it sound like I abducted you and held a gun to your head" Danny teased right back "You wanted it more then I did you just needed a little push"  
"You're right" Lindsay said as they stopped outside the door

"You ready?" Danny questioned

"Yea" Lindsay smiled and Danny leaned in and kissed her, as they opened the door Lindsay had a strange case of déjà vu as Mac and Stella were already inside

"So we're doing this again huh?" Mac questioned as he walked over and hugged Lindsay

"Thanks for being here guys" Lindsay said as Stella took her turn and gave her a hug as well

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Stella smiled "We've made it our personal mission to be the only witness's every time you get married" she teased

"Hey" Danny said to her "This is the last time" he told her with a smirk

"It better be" Stella warned

"Uncle Mac" Lucy waved "This is my first wedding!"

"Well actually you were at the first one" Danny mumbled quietly as he paid the clerk and Lindsay playfully hit his arm

"This is exciting huh?" Mac questioned and Lucy shook her head

* * *

**Hospital**

"Uncle Flack!" Lucy yelled running into his room

"Hey kiddo" Flack smirked "You come here by yourself or something?"  
"Yea right" Lucy replied with an eye roll then Lindsay and Danny walked in

"You ready to get out of here or what?" Danny asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" Flack smirked

"Guess what we did today!" Lucy yelled with excitement

"I have no idea" Flack told her

"Mommy and Daddy got married today!" Lucy smiled

"Congratulations" Flack said to them with a genuine smile "I'm happy for you guys"  
"Thanks" Lindsay smiled  
"I am a little insulted I haven't been invited to any of your weddings though, starting to take it personally" Flack warned them

"We invited you into our home that's enough" Danny said back to him

"I suppose" Flack retorted

"Don't worry Uncle Flack it was real boring anyway" Lucy whispered and he smirked

"You always know how to make me feel better" Flack smirked at the young girl

* * *

**Police Station**

Mac walked into the station and was stopped by Chief Sinclair

"What's going on?" Mac questioned noticing the FBI agents in the station

"They're here to talk to Troy" Sinclair told him and Mac's eyes widened

"He's got some information for them, he's brokering a deal for himself right now" Sinclair told him. Mac immediately went to walk towards the agent but Sinclair stopped him  
"There's nothing you can do" Sinclair told him

"Are you kidding me?" Mac questioned "That man abducted two of my CSI's, escaped police, tried to abduct a child and raped a cop" he spat at him

"There is no proof of anything" Sinclair told him "Detective Monroe never went official on the rape it would be her word against his and as for the attempted abduction that's something else that was never made official. Right now his only charges are the abductions"

"He murdered Detective Jake Spencer" Mac told him and Sinclair sighed

"That's what I believe but there's no evidence" Sinclair informed him "This is out of our hands now"  
"So he gets to walk?" Mac questioned angrily

"Nothing is official yet but that's what it's looking like" Sinclair told him "If he gives up the information he promised then he'll be out of here before you know it"

"What kind of justice system is this!" Mac yelled at Sinclair

"You should know better then anyone with lack of evidence the less likely the conviction" Sinclair told him sternly "Detective Monroe should have came forward after she was rescued about the attack"  
"So this is her fault?" Mac questioned him

"In some ways yes" Sinclair said as Mac slightly rolled his eyes, Lindsay was not to blame for this and Mac knew that "If we had more to go on we could fight this. But we don't so we can't. But I'm sure when he's released there will be cops on him"  
"Oh that's great" Mac replied sarcastically "So I just go and tell the two CSI's he tortured that he's out but don't worry he's got two uniformed cops on him? Give me a break Chief"

"I understand you are protective over your team" Sinclair told him "I get it, I really do so am I. But right now there's nothing. My hands are tied" he finished then walked away. As he did Calvin Troy was being led out of the interrogation room in cuffs and looked over to Mac and smiled then continued to walk towards another room

* * *

**Danny/Lindsay Apartment**

Danny, Lindsay and Lucy were helping Flack get settled in the guest room

"Here you go Uncle Flack" Lucy said handing him a bell

"What's this for?" Flack questioned the young girl

"Whenever you need something ring it and will help you" Lucy smiled and Danny sighed

"Give me the bell" Danny said to Flack with his hand extended and Flack just smirked

"No" Flack said still smiling "I like this idea"

"Me too" Lucy agreed "I saw it on a tv show"

"See sweetie that's TV" Danny said kneeling down to be eye level with is daughter "Uncle Flack here will take advantage of the bell"  
"What does that mean?" Lucy asked confused

"That means anytime Uncle Flack wants to be annoying he'll ring that bell" Danny told her

"He would not Daddy" Lucy argued firmly "Right Uncle Flack?"  
"I would never take advantage of the bell" Flack said seriously to Lucy and Danny sighed

"As soon as you fall asleep that bell is mine" Danny said in a low whisper

"You'll have to find it first" Flack laughed then Danny's phone went off

"Messer" Danny said into the phone "Yea alright I'll be right there" he said then hung up as Lindsay walked in

"What's up?" Lindsay asked

"It was Mac he needs me down at the station" Danny said putting his phone away then walked over to give Lindsay a kiss "I'll be back as soon as I can"  
"I'll be waiting, don't forget it's our wedding night" Lindsay whispered as Flack rolled his eyes

"Oh I haven't forgot" Danny whispered pulling Lindsay into another kiss

"Ew" Lucy said

"I agree with the kid" Flack retorted and Danny rolled his eyes  
"I'll be back" Danny said then walked away

"I'll be here" Flack yelled after him

* * *

**Police Station**

Danny walked into the station and found Mac at Flack's desk

"What's going on?" Danny asked his boss

"Looks like Calvin Troy is going to walk" Mac told him

"What? Are you kidding me?" Danny asked getting increasingly angry "He killed a cop, kidnapped two more and raped my wife" Danny spat at him

"I don't like this anymore then you do, but we don't have the evidence for all those charges and the rest of the charges are being reduced or dropped in exchange for information for the FBI" Mac told him

"And what about the safety of my family? Does that not matter to them?" Danny asked angrily

"I called you down here because the FBI wants to talk to you" Mac said to him

"Good I'd love to have a conversation with whoever is in charge" Danny muttered

"Danny you have to keep your cool here" Mac warned "We still want to give you and Lindsay and Lucy protection-"  
"How did that help last time Mac?" Danny asked him "He shot Flack to get to Lindsay! He must have something really good on someone"  
"He does" Mac told him "I wasn't told all the details but there talking about a huge under ground arms dealing in Manhattan. They need him out and wired"  
"And these guys aren't going to figure out that he was released from prison?" Danny asked "Good I hope they figure it out and shoot him"

"Danny I do not like this anymore then you do believe me" Mac argued "But this is the way its going to be"

"Detective Messer I presume?" an FBI agent stated walking over to them

"Yea" Danny replied coolly

"I assume you're going to have some questions" the agent said "I'm agent Sykes"  
"I only have one question" Danny started "How could you let this man walk"  
"He's not walking Detective" Agent Sykes replied "He's going away for the abduction of both you and your wife and the shooting of Detective Flack but first he's willing to help us out"  
"What a guy" Danny remarked sarcastically

"He's going to be watched closely" Agent Sykes promised

"Why is he doing this? Why is helping you?" Danny questioned

"He has some requests in regard of his prison sentence" the Agent told him "We wouldn't have agreed to this if he expected to shorter time"

"He's going to run" Danny told him passionately "He did it before and he'll do it again"  
"That's going to be impossible" Agent Sykes told him briskly  
"Do not underestimate him he's smarter then he appears" Danny warned

"We need assurance you're not going to seek him out while he's working undercover" Agent Sykes told him

"You think I'm a threat to him!" Danny yelled

"We've read your file Detective" Agent Sykes told him

"Really well have you read his?" Danny shot back "The man killed two women, raped my wife, killed a detective and shot another one! He tried to take my daughter and kill me and my wife and you're concerned about my file?"  
"The murder of the two women was never proven back to him he was just a suspect" Agent Sykes started

"Give me a break" Danny replied throwing his hands up

"The murder of Detective Spencer is still being investigated and the alleged rape of your wife-" the Agent started but was cut off  
"Alleged?" Danny asked cutting him off "It happened believe me"  
"I understand that you and your wife went threw a divorce" The Agent told him as Mac watched him closely "The timing of all this is very odd. You don't think your wife could have possible-"  
"Don't finish that sentence" Danny warned grabbing him by the collar  
"Danny" Mac warned trying to pry Danny off Agent Sykes

"He admitted it to me" Danny said to him in a low voice finally being pulled off of him by Mac

"We're done here" Mac informed both of them and Agent Sykes gave him one last look and walked away "Danny-"  
"No Mac" Danny cut him off "I've been trying to be calm about all this but I can't"

"I understand and Agent Sykes was out of line" Mac told him "Why don't you and Lindsay take some time off"  
"And do what?" Danny questioned "Pretend none of this happened?"  
"No take some time off and let me handle this here" Mac told him

"And what are we going to do? Lock ourselves in our apartment and wait for him strike again?" Danny asked angrily

"No" Mac said to him "Take a trip go to Florida, Montana I don't know. Take Lindsay, Lucy hell even Flack but sitting around here is going to do you no good"  
"I've got to go home and tell my wife that this maniac is back on the streets" Danny mumbled then left the station

* * *

**Danny and Lindsay apartment**

"This is the best part!" Lucy smiled sitting next to Flack on the couch, while Lindsay was in the kitchen

"I don't get it" Flack mumbled  
"What's not to get?" Lucy questioned

"If he loves Arial why is he marrying the witch?" Flack asked Lucy

"Because the witch put an evil spell on him and Arial!" Lucy exclaimed "I want to marry someone just like the Prince"  
"I don't know Luce" Flack argued "He's making a lot of bad mistakes here he's about to marry another women"  
"Uncle Flack" Lucy said sighing dramatically "It's not his fault"  
Just then Danny walked in quietly and found Lindsay in the kitchen

"What's going on?" Danny asked nodding towards the living room

"Lucy is trying to explain the Little Mermaid to Flack, he's having a hard time understanding" Lindsay teased

"It's a Disney movie what is there to not understand?" Danny shouted over to Flack

"Sorry Mess I haven't seen this movie nearly as much as you have" Flack shot back

"Boys" Lindsay warned with a smile "I went from having one child to three"  
"I have to talk to you" Danny said to her "In the bedroom"  
"Alright" Lindsay said unsurely and followed Danny into the bedroom and closed the door "Don't sugar coat it, tell me what happened"  
"They're letting Troy out to do undercover work for the feds" Danny told her outright  
"Of course they are" Lindsay mumbled taking a seat on the edge of the bed

"They assure me that he's going to be watched" Danny informed her  
"You're not buying it?" Lindsay asked

"I don't like it" Danny corrected "There's a difference"  
"So what now?" Lindsay asked

"Mac suggested we take off for a little bit" Danny told her "I think we should. We can take Flack with us"  
"And go where?" Lindsay asked

"Montana for a little, you can see your family" Danny told her

"I don't like the idea that I have to leave my home because of him" Lindsay said to him "I hate giving him that power"  
"We're not giving him anything" Danny corrected "We don't have to make any decisions yet but I think taking off is something we should consider"  
"Alright" Lindsay reluctantly agreed as Danny took a seat next to her  
"I really mean it this time Linds" Danny started "I'm not going to let him near you or Lucy ever again"  
"I know" Lindsay said forcing a smile and Danny pulled her into a kiss, the fell backwards onto the bed and Danny rolled on top of Lindsay but were quickly interrupted by the sound of a bell

"I'm going to kill him" Danny muttered picking himself off of Lindsay who was laughing and Danny ushered out the door into the living room. He found Lucy and Flack on the couch and Lucy was ringing the bell

"Uncle Flack told me to do it" Lucy said pointing at Flack quickly dropping the bell

"Tattle tail" Flack muttered under his breath

"I'm breaking that bell" Danny warned walking towards the bell and Flack grabbed it

"Heads up Luce!" Flack yelled tossing it to Lucy who ran down the hall past Lindsay with it

"Be careful" Lindsay yelled after Lucy as Danny chased her and grabbed her and started to tickle her to get her to drop the bell

"Here mommy!" Lucy shouted threw giggles throwing the bell to Lindsay who quickly tossed it to Flack

"Hey" Flack warned Danny "I'm recovering here from a serious wound"  
"Give me that bell" Danny warned putting Lucy down who was laughing hysterically

"I don't think I can do that Danno, your daughter gave me this bell and I promised to use it" Flack argued casually "I don't want to be the one to break her heart"  
"How about I break something on you" Danny smirked

"Children" Lindsay warned "Dinner"  
"I think I'm going to stay here forever" Flack smiled proudly "Hot meals, good movies" he continued as he slowly stood up and walked carefully into the kitchen

"Why don't you just get a wife?" Danny asked as they all took a seat at the table  
"Why would I get my own when I'm living with yours?" Flack smirked at him

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post, I had about 90% of the chapter written a month ago and then couldn't decided how I wanted to finish it. Let me know what you think :)**


	13. Justified

**Episode 13 (_Justified_)**

**

* * *

**

Lindsay woke up to find Danny already long out of bed, she looked at her alarm clock and was stunned to see it was already 11:33am and hopped out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and saw Danny, Flack and Lucy chatting

"Good morning mommy" Lucy beamed

"More like good afternoon" Flack snorted

"Hey" Lindsay smiled  
"We saved you some breakfast" Lucy smiled

"Thanks baby" Lindsay smiled back as Danny walked over and gave her a kiss  
"Morning" he said pulling away earning him a smile

"Do you have to do that so early?" Flack questioned

"They do it all the time!" Lucy told Flack who shook his head in disappointment

"Inappropriate" Flack informed Lucy

"What's that?" Lucy asked

"Shut up Flack" Danny said to him

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" Lindsay asked taking a seat at the table as well

"It's Sunday Lucy doesn't have school, we don't have work" Danny shrugged "Why not?"  
"I miss school" Lucy confided "I haven't gone since my trip"  
"The only kid I know that misses school" Flack smirked

"Don't worry you'll be back tomorrow" Danny told her

"Good because I bought a present back for Kyle" Lucy beamed

"Kyle?" Danny asked "Who is that?"  
"He's one of her classmates" Lindsay told him

"I think he's my boyfriend" Lucy shared causing Danny to freeze and Lindsay to laugh

"Why uh, why would you say that Luce?" Danny questioned casually but nervously as Flack rolled his eyes

"She's four" Flack added

"No one asked you" Danny said to Flack who smirked

"Well" Lucy started thinking "He's a boy and my friend"  
"That's it right" Danny said to his daughter "He's just a friend"  
"Yea" Lucy nodded "He holds my hand sometimes"  
"What?" Danny almost shouted  
"Danny" Lindsay warned "She's four"  
"She shouldn't be holding any man's hand except for mine" Danny informed his wife who just chuckled

"You would like him a lot Daddy" Lucy told him "He's smart and cute"  
"Smart and cute?" Danny asked his daughter "He's four"  
"He's going to be five like me" Lucy reminded him "And he knows the alphabet backwards"  
"Great he can pass a sobriety test" Danny mumbled causing Lindsay to slap his arm

"He's four" she repeated

"Going on five" Danny shot back

"I have to get going" Lindsay said standing up

"Where are you off to you haven't eaten yet?" Danny questioned  
"Food shopping Messer, it's not just going to magical appear" Lindsay teased

"I'll go" Danny insisted

"No let me go, I've been cooped up in here for a few days now" Lindsay told him

"Me too mommy, can I come too?" Lucy questioned

"Sure" Lindsay smiled "Which means you're on Flack duty" she said to Danny as he turned to Flack who was grinning  
"I've been taking it easy on Luce and your wife but you my friend" Flack smirked "are in for a lot of work, I think I need my nails clipped"  
"Were your arms shot?" Danny asked him

"Come on let's get ready" Lindsay said extending her hand to Lucy who jumped off the chair and took Lindsay's hand

* * *

**The Market**

Lindsay was pushing the cart as Lucy held on to the side of it

"Mommy we need more ice-cream" Lucy told her mother

"I had two tubs of it the other day did you eat it all?" Lindsay asked her

"Not me, Uncle Flack ate it" Lucy accused as Lindsay narrowed her eyes "I had some but he had more"  
"You two are bad influences on each other" Lindsay informed her daughter

"I like having Uncle Flack living with us" Lucy smiled

"I bet" Lindsay smirked as she picked up some cans of soup

"Do you think I'll find my prince like Arial did?" Lucy questioned causing Lindsay to grin  
"Sure you will, I did" Lindsay told her

"Daddy isn't a prince" Lucy told her seriously

"No but he's pretty close" Lindsay said to her causing Lucy to smile

"Then I think Kyle is my prince" Lucy told her mom

"Well you're very young Lucy, you have to kiss a few frogs first" Lindsay told her

"Daddy said I can't kiss anyone- ever" Lucy told her mother seriously

"Yea well it's a figure of speech, it takes a long time to find your prince" Lindsay smirked at her

"Look mommy" Lucy said tugging on Lindsay "That's Julia's brother"  
"What?" Lindsay asked turning quickly but saw nothing  
"He went that way" Lucy said pointing to the left and started to walk

"No Lucy" Lindsay said grabbing her arm and picking her up  
"Are you sure you saw him?" Lindsay asked

"Yea go look" Lucy said "Why? Is something wrong mommy?"  
"No" Lindsay said holding back tears "We should go"  
"But the food mommy" Lucy said pointing at the cart as Lindsay ushered out of the store

"It's ok will come back" Lindsay said as practically ran out of the store

"Look he's by the window mommy" Lucy said and Lindsay turned as Lucy waved at Calvin, she didn't know he was a bad man. But Lindsay turned and sure enough standing inside the supermarket was Calvin Troy and he was waving at her daughter

"Lucy don't" Lindsay warned and jogged down to the train station, wishing she had taken there car but wanted some fresh air.  
"Mommy why are we going so fast?" Lucy questioned as Lindsay just held her tighter as she walked swiftly down the train station steps "What's wrong? Should we call daddy?"  
"No, no we're ok" Lindsay promised "Nothing's wrong" she lied as a train screeched forward and she and Lucy jumped on it and the doors closed behind them

"I'm scared mommy" Lucy whimpered

"Don't be we're ok" Lindsay soothed taking a seat still clutching Lucy

"Is Julia's brother a bad man?" Lucy asked her mom

"Yea baby he is" Lindsay told as she just held onto Lucy

* * *

**Danny/Lindsay apartment**

"You're kidding me right?" Flack questioned as Danny just finished filling him on Calvin Troy being released

"Wish I was" Danny told him "I can't stand it"  
"Either can I" Flack said to him "How can the Feds let him out after what he did to you and Lindsay? Not to mention gunning me down!" Flack was as angry as Danny was

"And do you know why the Feds called me down there?" Danny questioned "To make sure I wouldn't harm him- you believe that? After everything he's done to my family they're concerned with his safety!"

"What did Mac say?" Flack asked having a hard time believing any of this

"His hands are tied" Danny told him shaking his head "He suggested leaving town but Lindsay doesn't want to run from her home anymore then I do"  
"They have police watching him though right?" Flack asked

"Yea but what good is any of that going to do? He's smart, everyone is underestimating him" Danny mumbled "He's not going to stop. I should have killed him when I had the chance"  
"Nothing you can do now" Flack told him honestly "Just hope he gets taken back into custody"

"Or gets killed" Danny told him "I never wished someone dead before- ever. He brings it out in me. He makes me become this person I hate"  
"I can't say I blame you, you know I love you guys like family I hate what he's done" Flack said to him "But it's not just you and Lindsay here, I'm here too now and I'll help"  
"You're in no condition" Danny told him  
"I'll be fine" Flack told him "If he dares to show his face around here I will shoot first"

"I don't want to send Lucy away" Danny said to him "I don't want anymore time apart from her but is she really safe here?"  
"She's safe here" Flack assured him

"I can't forget that he's tried to abduct her" Danny told him

"Lindsay's right you can't give up your life for him, that's what he wants"  
"And what I'm just supposed to trust in the system?" Danny questioned "Believe me I know the justice system. I spent my life getting away from the Tanglewood boys and defending this city. But where's the justice for my family? Or for you? Or for Jake Spencer? I don't know if I believe anymore"  
"You're a married man with a daughter" Flack said to him in a low voice "It changes you but you will always be a cop that doesn't just wash away"

"I know it's just-" Danny started but was cut off by Lindsay walking in the door with Lucy who was still crying a little. Lindsay quickly closed the door and locked it

"Linds" Danny said standing up "What happened?" he asked alarmed walking over to her

"He was at the store" Lindsay told him  
"Who?" Danny asked

"Calvin" Lindsay told him threw tears  
"Did he hurt you or Lucy?" Danny asked and Lindsay shook her head no

"Daddy?" Lucy asked holding her arms out to him and Danny took her from Lindsay's trembling body

"You're ok Luce" Danny soothed

"I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do" Lindsay said wiping away her own tears

"You did the right thing" Danny said to her "Did he say anything?"  
"No" Lindsay told him "But when Lucy saw him I grabbed her and ran out of there and then I turned and there he was waving at her threw the window"

"Alright" Danny said

"I'm going to make a call" Flack said standing up and excusing himself

"I'm sorry I scared you Lucy" Lindsay told her sadly

"It's ok" Lucy sniffled

Inside the guest room Flack dialed Mac's number

"Taylor" Mac answered

"We've got a problem" Flack told him  
"What's wrong?" Mac asked

"Lindsay and Lucy just came running in they were at the grocery store and so was Calvin Troy" Flack informed him  
"You're kidding me" Mac mumbled "Are they alright"  
"Yea they seem scared but alright" Flack said to him "He was waving at Lucy"  
"I'll take care of this" Mac told him

"I hope you do because Danny is a little on edge with this, this might be the final straw" Flack warned him  
"Yea I know just try to keep them there with you alright" Mac told him then hung up. Flack walked into the living room and saw Lucy still tearing

"Hey kiddo you want to watch the little mermaid?" Flack asked and she nodded slowly  
"Thanks" Lindsay told him with a smile as he took Lucy into the other room

"Why didn't you call me?" Danny asked her

"I just reacted" Lindsay confided "My first instinct as a mother was to get Lucy out of there. I'm probably overreacting though he was just shopping I just wish I knew if he was there before us or he followed us-"  
"You did everything right" Danny assured "Just next time call me"  
"I will" Lindsay promised "I really didn't mean to scare her it's just my adrenaline was racing"  
"I know" Danny said taking her hand "You're still shaking"  
"This is so stupid" Lindsay cried out "I should be ok with taking my daughter to the grocery store"  
"You said you took the train, where did you go?" Danny asked her

"We went to the grocery store that's closer to my old place, that's where we always go" Lindsay told him and he nodded "He couldn't have known we go there"  
"Sure he could have" Danny told her "Did you see police cars tailing him outside or anything?"  
"No" Lindsay told him "I didn't even think to look, I just took off and didn't look back"  
"Ok" he said placing a kiss on her trembling hand

* * *

**Police Station**

Mac stormed into the police station and found Agent Sykes talking to a colleague

"Detective Taylor" Agent Sykes stated

"I need a word, now" Mac demanded walking ahead of him into an interrogation room

"Is there a problem?" Agent Sykes questioned

"Yes I want to know why the officers you have on Calvin Troy let him get within ten feet Lindsay Messer let alone in the same supermarket she and her daughter were shopping in" Mac demanded

"I don't know what you're talking about Detective" the Agent told him

"Calvin Troy was in the same supermarket at Detective Messer and her daughter, how could you let that happen!" Mac yelled

"My officers are to follow Calvin Troy not Detective Messer or her family, if she was there it was before Calving Troy entered" Agent Sykes told him "But Calvin Troy wouldn't harm her or her daughter in a crowded supermarket"

"How do you know that?" Mac questioned "Did he sign an agreement to that?"  
"Yes he did actually" Agent Sykes said to him causing Mac to laugh

"He doesn't give a damn about what he's doing for you! He wants Danny Messer to pay and he will make him pay when ever he wants! It wont matter if it's a crowded supermarket or a busy street or even a dog park he only cares about hurting these people! Why don't you see that!" Mac yelled

"I respect your ambition for protecting your team detective but don't forget who you are speaking to, I out rank you" Agent Sykes told him  
"If Calvin Troy so much as looks at the Messer family again or is walking down the same street as him I will have him publicly arrested and you can kiss your under cover operation good-bye" Mac threatened

"You wouldn't" Agent Sykes said to him

"Test me" Mac said then left the room

* * *

Later that night at Danny and Lindsay's

"Are the kids asleep?" Danny mocked as Lindsay crawled into bed with him referring to Lucy and Flack

"Both out like lights" Lindsay smirked as curled up next to him

"You sure you're alright?" Danny asked as he wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head against his chest

"Yea I'm fine" Lindsay told him honestly "I shouldn't have freaked out like that especially with Lucy with me"

"You were concerned for your safety and our daughters, never apologize for that" Danny said to her as she rested her eyes

"I'm sorry Danny" Lindsay said to him  
"What for?" he questioned looking down at her as she tried to sleep

"For not telling you about him sooner. For letting this go on for as long as it did" she told him sadly

"Though I would have been happier with you telling me when it happened it wouldn't have changed the outcome. Calvin still would have fled and he still would have come back" Danny assured her

"I just wish he didn't get to me like that" Lindsay told him "Every time I see him I look into his dark eyes I automatically go back to that day. I had never felt so helpless and lost before"  
"That's what he wants" Danny told her "He wants to have this effect on you he wants you to suffer because he knows that would make me suffer. You and Lucy are my only weak spots"  
"I wish I wasn't" Lindsay told him "I just-"  
"-don't ever wish that" Danny said to her "I married you for better or for worse and whether we were married or not I'd still love you and be affected by this"  
"I don't just want us all to be safe and go back to the way were before any of this happened, before the rape, before your shooting" Lindsay confided "I want everything to be simpler, I don't want to keep fighting this battle I don't think I can"  
"You're not fighting it alone" he assured her "You've got me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you" he said placing a kiss on the top of her head "Get some sleep"  
"Yea" Lindsay mumbled as she started to fall asleep.

About an hour later Danny was still wide-awake and carefully got out of bed making sure not to wake Lindsay. He walked down the hall and checked to make sure Lucy was still sleeping which she was then headed to the living room and picked up his cell phone.

"It's me" Danny said into the phone "Did you get an address?…..Yea I know where it is…I appreciate this…..yea I know I will" he said then hung up. He then walked to the hall closet and reached the top shelf and pulled a lock box down. He unlocked the box and pulled out a revolver he had in there. He then put the ammo in it, stuffed into the back of his pants and placed a dark jacket on and carefully and quietly left house.

Outside of a run-down motel Danny pulled over and watched as Calvin Troy walked into a room. He then double-checked to make sure his gun still had its bullets. He sighed deeply then took his seatbelt off and stepped out of the car.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Let me know what you thought :)**


	14. Undo It

**Episode 14 (_Undo it_)**

**

* * *

**

_Outside of a run-down motel Danny pulled over and watched as Calvin Troy walked into a room. He then double-checked to make sure his gun still had its bullets. He sighed deeply then took his seatbelt off and stepped out of the car._

As Danny started to walk across the street he pulled out the revolver but then felt a hand on his shoulder

"What are you doing Danny?" the voice asked and he turned around slightly startled

"Mac?" Danny questioned "What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing" Mac said then nodded towards his gun "Put it away" he instructed

"Mac just turn around and walk away" Danny told him

"I can't do that Danny" Mac said to him "Put the gun away"  
"If you want to arrest me you can do it, after I do what I came here to do" Danny said as he started to walk but Mac grabbed his arm

"I don't want to arrest you Danny but believe me I will" Mac threatened "Think about Lucy and Lindsay"  
"That's exactly what I am doing" Danny told him "I need to protect them Mac"  
"And who is going to protect them when you're rotting in prison?" Mac questioned "You're smarter then this!" he yelled "Do us both a favor and put the gun away"  
Danny eyed Mac and after a moment put the gun away

"What are you even doing here?" Danny asked him  
"I've been tailing Calvin Troy myself" Mac told him "Wanted to make sure of where he was"  
"You have an entire lab to run you don't need to be following him around" Danny told him

"I can multi-task" Mac replied  
"So lets get this over with" Danny sighed "Bring me in, do whatever you're supposed to"  
"I'm not bringing you in" Mac informed him "As far as I'm concerned this little incident never happened" he said to him which surprised Danny because he knew how by the book Mac was "I know what it's like to be helpless to protect the ones you love Danny but you're not"  
"You should have seen there faces today Mac" Danny said to him "It's not fair that my wife and daughter have to live in fear while this guy gets to run around free"

"It's not fair but we've been threw worse as a team" Mac told him "And believe me Calvin Troy will slip up again and there will be no going back"

"I'm sick of being on his time table!" Danny shouted  
"Go home Danny" Mac instructed "Go home to your wife and daughter and will discuss this tomorrow"  
"Mac-" Danny started

"Please Danny" Mac said more firmly and Danny gave up and got back in his car and took off.

* * *

He walked into his apartment quietly and removed his jacket

"Hey" Flack said startling him

"Jesus Flack" Danny said in a low whisper "What are you doing?"

"I got hungry" Flack shrugged eating ice cream "What are you doing? Where were you?"

"Went for a walk" Danny lied going to his closet and pulling out his lock box and placing his gun inside of it

"With a piece?" Flack questioned "Am I going to have to testify you were home all night?"  
"It didn't get that far" Danny confided

"What were you thinking Danny?" Flack questioned angrily "You have any idea how crazy you seem right now"  
"The only interest I have is protecting my family" Danny said to him "And if I had to sacrifice my freedom for them then so be it"

"How did you even know where he was?" Flack questioned

"An old friend of Louie's owed me a favor, he knew" Danny told him

"This isn't you" Flack said to him "What happened tonight Danny?"  
"I went there, found him at his motel, got of my car only to be stopped by Mac" Danny said to him and Flack sighed "He told me to leave"  
"What was Mac doing there?" Flack asked

"Tailing Troy I guess" Danny shrugged

"Let me ask you something, what if Mac wasn't there?" Flack asked him

"Then Calvin Troy would be dead right now" Danny told him

"That's not the answer and you know it" Flack said to him disappointed

"You don't know Flack" Danny said to him "If it was someone you loved what would you do?" that made Flack think back to when he shot the gunmen that killed Jess

"I do know" Flack told him "That kind of guilt will eat you alive, believe me"

"Danny" they heard from the end of the hallway and saw Lindsay

"I'm going to bed" Flack said excusing himself and leaving  
"Where were you?" Lindsay asked Danny

"No where" Danny told her and Lindsay sighed

"You can't kill him Danny" Lindsay told him "It will make you no better then he is"

"Just go to bed Lindsay" Danny sighed to her as he poured himself something to drink

"We fought so hard to get back to where we are now" Lindsay told him "Don't throw it all the way Lucy needs you, I need you"

"What about when you needed me most?" Danny asked her

"It's not your fault" Lindsay insisted

"You can say it and believe it if you want but I know" Danny said to her "I protect people everyday on the job, and my one job my most important job is to protect my family and I couldn't do that"

"You have to let it go" Lindsay said wrapping her arms around his back leaning her head against his back

"How am I supposed to do that?" Danny asked her

"It takes time" Lindsay whispered "But just focus on the fact that I'm here and I'm ok and so is Lucy"

"I don't know what I would do without you two" Danny said turning around and pulling her into a hug

"Well you wont have to know because we're in it for the long haul" Lindsay teased as Danny kissed her head lightly

"I love you" Danny said not letting go

* * *

**Next Morning**

Danny and Lindsay were fast asleep in their bed, with his arms wrapped around Lindsay. Lucy peeked her head in and decided to leave them be. She then went to her Uncle Flack's room and saw he was also still sleeping and quietly closed his door. Lucy was already wide-awake and dressed for school even though it was only 5:30 in the morning. She was too anxious to sleep. She went to cupboard and pulled out her favorite cereal then went to the refrigerator and carefully took out the milk. She then looked up and realized that the bowls were to high up for her to reach. She quietly pushed a chair over to the counter and climbed up and reached for a bowl as she did so three more glass bowls came tumbling down causing Lucy to cut her arm. Which left her crying very loudly.

All three sleeping adults- Danny, Lindsay and Flack jumped out of their beds but Lindsay was the first to reach the kitchen and found Lucy on the floor holding her arm. Danny and Flack both came out with their guns but quickly put lowered them when they saw Lucy alone

"What happened Luce?" Lindsay asked looking at the deep cash on her daughter arm

"I was- I was" Lucy tried to say threw tears

"I think she needs stitches Danny" Lindsay said looking at the cut and Danny handed his gun to Flack as Danny walked over to check on his daughter

"Let me see Luce" Danny said kneeling down to examine her arm as well

"It hurts" Lucy cried

"I know Luce" Danny said "Yea let's take her to the emergency room" he said turning to Lindsay

"But school" Lucy sniffled

"Not today kiddo" Danny said grabbing a dishtowel and wrapping it around her arm. Lindsay came back out with Lucy's jacket and Danny placed it on her. Then quickly picked her up "You'll be alright?" Danny asked Flack who nodded

"Yea go" Flack said to him and the three of them left, leaving Flack holding two guns. It bothered him that such an innocent occurrence caused so much fear that both he and Danny went straight for there guns. It was the price of living in fear.

* * *

A few hours later Danny, Lindsay and Lucy arrived back at the apartment and found Mac and Flack in the living room talking

"Hi Uncle Mac" Lucy smiled

"Hey Luce I heard you had an accident" Mac smiled handing her a new stuffed animal "You have to be more careful"  
"I will" Lucy smiled giving Mac a kiss on the cheek "Thank you!" then she ran to her room

"Mac" Danny said half expecting Mac to arrest him "What can we do for you?"  
"I'm here to drop off a be-laded wedding present" Mac told him handing him an envelope and Danny carefully opened it

"Four tickets to Montana?" Danny questioned  
"The plane leaves at six tonight" Mac informed him

"Mac-" Lindsay started

"It's for the best" Mac told her "I know you don't want to feel like your running from this guy but it's the best thing you can do for now"  
"Why do I have to go?" Flack questioned

"Because you're injured and in case any of Lindsay's brothers are there you're going to need to back Danny in a fight" Mac informed him seriously but was only teasing

"I don't know if my family-" Lindsay started

"I spoke to them" Mac told her "I know I probably over-stepped here a bit but I need to get Calvin Troy back in prison where he belongs and I can't do that with all of you here, I wont risk you guys getting hurt"

Lindsay knew there was no way out of it and finally smiled at Mac

"Thanks Mac" Lindsay smiled walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek "I'm going to tell Lucy" she said and excused herself

"Mac you don't have to do this" Danny told his boss seriously

"Can you guarantee me that last night wont happen again?" Mac asked him

"Yes" Danny said to him "It was a lapse in judgment and that wont happen again"  
"Good" Mac said nodding "But you're still going. Calvin Troy has made this a game at the expense of Lindsay and Lucy. It's best for everyone involved if you take off for a week"  
"Calvin Troy is going to be back in prison in a week?" Danny questioned

"If I have anything to say about it" Mac said to him seriously

"What about the lab? They can't work without all three of us" Danny said to him

"The lab is covered, I had a couple of CSI's from New Jersey helping out" Mac told him "Everything is covered, you were all owed vacation time anyway and Flack's injured and can't work for a few more weeks anyway"  
"What's even in Montana?" Flack questioned more to himself then the group

"Wheatfield's" Danny told him and Flack sighed

"Are there bars?" Flack asked him and Danny nodded "Alright I'll go"  
"I'm going to check on Lucy" Danny said walking away and then Mac turned to Flack

"You're ok with this right?" Mac asked "Because I can send another officer with them"  
"Nah" Flack said waving his hand "Do you really think Troy would follow with them?"  
"Not on my watch but it's always a possibility" Mac said to him "I don't know how he's going to react when he finds out there gone"  
"So you really believe him working with the Feds is just to buy him time to get to them?" Flack asked

"Absolutely" Mac told him "They're safer as far as way as possible"

"Alright well I'll guard them with my life" Flack told him

"You have to look out for yourself too you were just shot twice" Mac said to him

"I'm already better then new" Flack smirked "Must be all the Little Mermaid I've watched in the past few days"

"I bought that movie for Lucy I'm glad she's gets so much enjoyment out of it" Mac smirked

"So I have you to thank for the fact that I know "part of this world" by heart" Flack snorted

* * *

**Lucy's Room**

"Can I ride the horses mom?" Lucy asked as Lindsay packed a bag

"Sure" Lindsay smiled

"With proper equipment" Danny added "Helmet, knee guards- all that stuff" he said as Lindsay laughed

"I know how to ride a horse Daddy I'm not you" Lucy told him as she placed her hands on her hips

"Oh yea when did you become such an expert?" Danny questioned

"Last summer, Mom and I went to Montana for a few days right mommy" Lucy said to her and she nodded

"Oh yea I forgot" Danny said realizing that was during the time of there divorce and he had missed a lot "Hey Luce why don't you go thank your Uncle Mac for the tickets I need to talk to your mom for a minute"

"Ok" Lucy shrugged then left the room

"What?" Lindsay asked him

"I haven't seen your family in years" Danny said to her

"Ok" Lindsay said not following

"Are they ok with us being back together?" Danny questioned folding his arms

"Why wouldn't they be?" Lindsay asked as she kept her on the task of packing

"You're not looking at me" Danny smirked

"As far as my family knows I took full responsibility for the divorce Danny" she told him honestly "I never threw you under the bus"

"Do they know what happened to you?" Danny asked and Lindsay reluctantly looked up at him

"No and I'd like to keep it that way" Lindsay said to him "It's not there business"

"They're your family" Danny said to her

"Danny they can't know" Lindsay told him seriously "Please"  
"Hey they wont hear it from me" Danny said to her

"You know my issues with my family" Lindsay said to him and he nodded

"I know" Danny said to her "Well when things get a little tense will just leave Flack with your family and will sneak off with Lucy"  
"Don't be cruel he's already suffering from two gun-shot wounds" Lindsay smirked

"It's payback for the bell" Danny shrugged

"I just hope we can get threw this trip drama free" Lindsay said to him

"Yea well just keep thinking that once it's all over then we get to come home and all of this Calvin Troy stuff will be in the past" Danny assured her

"The one shinning light of this trip" Lindsay told him seriously

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) So yes starting in the next chapter they're heading to Montana with Flack in tow. Let me know what you thought :)**


	15. On the Road Again

**Episode (_On the Road Again_)**

**

* * *

**

Danny, Lindsay, Flack and Lucy had already landed in Montana and picked up a rental car and were now driving to Lindsay's families house.

"Wow look at all these fields" Flack said with fake enthusiasm

"You see fields Uncle Flack I see a lot of room to ride horses" Lucy told him causing Danny to smile in the passenger seat

"She's got you Flack" Danny smirked

"Why did we get a rental car? Why didn't your family just pick us up?" Flack questioned

"We got the car in case we have to make a quick getaway" Lindsay told him seriously as Flack's eyes widened

"Are you going to ride a horse Uncle Flack?" Lucy asked sitting next to Flack

"No not this time I can't do much you know" Flack said pointing at his injuries

"Even if you could you wouldn't" Danny told him

"Have you ridden a horse- ever?" Flack questioned and Danny remained silent "That's what I thought"

"At least I'm not afraid to, if I had to I would" Danny shot back "My four year old daughter can do it"  
"Who said I was afraid?" Flack questioned

"Boys" Lindsay warned from the drivers seat

"It's really a lot of fun" Lucy told them

"You get that from your mother" Danny told her "I think baseball is fun"

"I agree with your dad kiddo" Flack told Lucy

"I like baseball to" Lucy said annoyed "The red sox"

"What?" Danny asked turning to look at his daughter while Lindsay held back a laugh "Who said you could like the Red Sox?"  
"No one told me to like them but Kyle does and-" Lucy started

"I think this Kyle is a bad influence on you" Danny said to her "We're New Yorkers we root for New York"  
"Well Kyle told me I can like any team I want and doesn't matter where I'm from" Lucy told him with a quick huff and crossed her arms

"I don't want you hanging out with Kyle" Danny said to his daughter then turned back around

"Are you just mad that the Red Sox is a better team then the Yankees?" Lucy questioned causing Danny to turn again

"I'll have you know that we" he said pointing to himself, Lindsay and then Lucy "Are Met fans. But in all fairness to our sister team the Yankees are way better then the Red Sox"

"It's true" Flack said to Lucy who rolled her eyes

"Well at least the Yankees have won a world series in my lifetime" Lucy mumbled "Kyle said the Mets are awful"  
"Is Kyle a baseball expert?" Danny questioned his daughter

"Yes he is" Lucy replied stubbornly

"No he isn't he's a four year old kid" Danny said to her "The Mets hit a rough patch, they'll get it back"  
"In my lifetime or Kyle and mine's children's lifetime?" Lucy questioned

"Now you're having children with him?" Flack asked with a smile

"I'll have you know Lucy that you can not date any boy that I don't approve and I don't approve of Kyle and therefore you can't have children with him or marry him or kiss him or hold his hand" Danny told her then turned back around to look ahead and saw Lindsay laughing "What?" he questioned his wife

"He's four" Lindsay told him still giggling

"He's a terrible influence" Danny said to her seriously "Did you not hear what she said about the Mets? What's next he's going to tell her drugs are good?"  
"Come on Danny" Lindsay sighed "What are you going to do when she's a teenager and going to school dances"  
"I'll be inside that school gym watching her" Danny told her seriously "Making sure people like Kyle stay away from her"

"So what if he likes the Red Sox" Lindsay shrugged "It's baseball"  
"Horses to you is like baseball to me" Danny told her sternly "I don't want people corrupting my daughter's mind with lies about our team"

"Ok" Lindsay said starting to laugh again

"I'm hungry mommy" Lucy shouted from the backseat

"Me too" Flack added  
"Why don't you just ring your bell?" Danny asked him

"Oh I don't know it mysteriously disappeared" Flack shot accusingly at Danny "Would you know something about that?"  
"Nope" Danny replied

"Will stop and get something to eat" Lindsay told them

"Good" both Flack and Lucy said at the same time

* * *

**Diner**

Danny, Lindsay, Flack and Lucy walked into a diner just a few blocks from her home

"I feel like I'm in the old west" Flack snorted and Lindsay slapped his arm

"Be nice I used to come here all the time" Lindsay told him as they took seats

"Well look who just walked up into my place of business" an older women smiled "If it isn't Miss. Lindsay Monroe"

"Hi Mrs. Fletcher" Lindsay smiled as the women hugged her "This is my husband Danny, my daughter Lucy and our friend Don" she said introducing them

"Well welcome to the Blue Moon" Mrs. Fletcher smiled handing them menus "What brings you back home?"  
"Just a vacation" Lindsay lied

"That's good" Mrs. Fletcher smiled "Say hi to your mama for me because I haven't seen her in ages"  
"Really?" Lindsay asked surprised

"Uh-huh" Mrs. Fletcher nodded " Haven't seen her since-" then she stopped herself "Oh well you know" she smiled "Tell her to drop by some time"  
"Sure" Lindsay smiled uncomfortably

"You're sure your mother is alright with us all coming right?" Danny asked Lindsay in a whisper

"Yea" Lindsay told him "She's thrilled I on the other hand"  
"I know" Danny said offering her a smile "Remember the quicker we do this-"  
"-the quicker we get to go back home" Lindsay finished

"What does Moose pie taste like?" Lucy asked her parents

"Moose pie?" Flack questioned "Nothing you want kiddo"

"How about a grilled cheese" Danny said to his daughter

"That sounds safe" Lucy nodded

* * *

**New York City**

Mac was in his office when Agent Sykes walked in

"I want an explanation Taylor" Agent Sykes said storming in

"To what?" Mac asked not even looking up from his paperwork

"My people saw you and Messer outside Calvin Troy's motel- you could have blown his cover! Gotten him killed!" Sykes yelled

"And that would have been a shame" Mac remarked casually still looking at the file

"Taylor" Sykes said more sternly and Mac looked up "I want an explanation now"  
"Did he get caught? Did the people Troy is working with figure anything out?" Mac asked

"No or we would be having a much different conversation now" Agent Sykes told him

"Well then what we were doing there is none of your concern" Mac said to him

"You think I'm going to leave it at that? You expect me to buy that you and Messer just happened to come upon the same motel Calvin Troy is staying in?" Agent Sykes questioned

"Well I can assure you that Detective Messer wouldn't have hurt Calvin Troy" Mac told him almost mocking their previous conversation

"Where is Detective Messer?" Agent Sykes asked

"He's on vacation" Mac told him coolly

"Good I don't want him screwing up this investigation" Agent Sykes told Mac

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Stella asked walking in the room "You want to run around and protect Calvin Troy that sick son of a bitch that's your business, but you do not have any business coming into this lab and barking out orders and demands"

"Who are you?" Agent Sykes asked

"I'm Detective Bonesera and I'm the person that's going to make your life a living hell if you let Troy slip threw the cracks" Stella warned

"I think we're done here Agent Sykes" Mac responded before he could

"Yea I think so" Agent Sykes said giving one last glance at Mac then stormed out of the out of office the same way he stormed in

"I hate that guy" Stella said to him taking a seat

"Hate's a strong word" Mac said to her

"Well good I was looking for a strong word" Stella told him and Mac smirked "When was the last time you slept?" Stella questioned as Mac raised an eyebrow

"I slept earlier" Mac told her

"For how long?" she asked

"About an hour, that's all I need" Mac told her

"I know you're working surveillance on Calvin" Stella said  
"I was until I sent Danny and Lindsay out of town" Mac said to her

"We would all be willing to help" Stella offered

"There's nothing we can do now but wait" Mac said to her

* * *

**Danny/Lindsay Apartment**

Calvin Troy crept into the apartment slowly with his gun out and looked around the apartment. It was too quiet he thought. He noticed the apartment was dark and chilly and entered each bedroom and saw they were all empty. He walked over to the computer and turned it on. He went on the internet and clicked history. And that's where he saw flight plans for Montana and he smiled.

"You can't run from me" Calvin smirked writing some information down then turned off the computer and left the apartment. He walked down the stairs and out of the building when someone bumped right into him

"Watch where you're going" Calvin shouted

"Sorry about that" Mac replied "You lost? Or do your undercover meetings here in this apartment building"  
"You're not supposed to be talking to me, you can get me killed" Calvin told him

"Wouldn't want that now would I" Mac replied "And you're not supposed to be anywhere Danny and Lindsay's residence"  
"They live here?" Calvin asked "That's weird"  
"Save it" Mac warned then Calvin walked away

"Oh Calvin" Mac said and Calvin turned around "I'll be watching you"  
"I wouldn't expect anything else" Calvin laughed then turned back around and walked away

* * *

**Montana**

Lindsay pulled into the driveway and sighed

"If you want to we can back up out of the driveway and stay at a motel" Danny said to her

"It's to late for that" Lindsay told him looking at him

"Alright" Danny smirked picking up her hand and kissing it "You'll be fine"  
"Yea" Lindsay smiled forcefully and they got out of the car

"Lindsay!" her mother yelled running out of the house throwing her arms around her "Welcome home"  
"Thanks mom" Lindsay smiled pulling away

"Hello Daniel" her mom smiled warmly hugging Danny "Welcome back"  
"Thank you" Danny smiled

"Nana!" Lucy smiled running to her grandmother and hugging her "I've missed you"  
"I've missed you more" she said as a tear escaped her eye "And you must be Detective Flack"

"Please you can call me Don" Flack said offering his hand

"You took a bullet for my little girl, get your hand out of here" she smiled throwing her arms around him "You're welcome here anytime"  
"Thank you Mrs. Monroe" Flack said to her

"Please call me Rita" her mother smiled "Come on inside" she said waving them in

They all walked inside and Danny smirked

"Everything looks exactly the same way it did five years ago" Danny said to Lindsay nodded

"It's been the same since I was six" Lindsay retorted

"Richard will be home later" Rita told her daughter who just nodded "He's dying to see you and Lucy"

"I'm sure" Lindsay smiled as Flack leaned over to Danny

"Whose Richard?" he asked in a whisper

"Rita's husband" Danny said back

"Come on Lucy I want to show you the ranch" Rita said taking Lucy's hand and Lindsay followed

"Where's Lindsay's father?" Flack asked

"He passed away right before Lindsay moved to New York" Danny told him and Flack nodded "Rita married Richard a few weeks after Lindsay's father passed away"  
"Ouch" Flack retorted  
"Yea it hurt her real bad, one of the main reason's she came to New York" Danny told him

"Does Lindsay get along with her step father?" Flack asked

"Um I think they try to be civil but there was always a family rumor that Rita had been having an affair with Richard years prior to Lindsay's father's death" Danny told him "After that Lindsay and her brothers all moved out and Richard and his kids moved in"

"His kids live here?" Flack asked

"They used to" Danny said to him "A boy and a girl they're around our age so I hope they're still not living here" he smirked then the front door opened

"Daniel" Richard said walking in extending his hand "I thought I saw a car out front"  
"Richard" Danny replied politely

"And you must be Don Flack" Richard said extending his hand shaking Flack's hand

"Sir" Flack replied, he wanted to be nice to Richard because he was staying in his home but didn't want to be too friendly out of respect to Lindsay

"Oh there you are" Rita smiled walking over to Richard and giving him a kiss and Danny noticed Lindsay slight eye roll

"Well look at you" Richard smiled throwing his arms opened and pulling Lindsay into a big hug "It's good to see you Linny"  
"Thanks" Lindsay replied coldly and pulled away

"Hi Richard" Lucy waved and Richard picked her up  
"Look at how big you are, you've got to be at least 15 years old already!" Richard teased

"Now" Lucy said giggling "I'm only four" she laughed even more as Richard put her down

"No way" Richard said with a smile to Lucy "Come on everyone I'll show you to your rooms" he said waving them up the stairs and Danny, Lucy and Flack followed

"So are you going to tell me what bought you down here?" Rita asked her daughter

"What did Mac tell you?" Lindsay questioned

"He said you were all in need of a vacation, that the horrible man who took you last year was back" Rita said to her

"Then that's why we're here" Lindsay told her coolly

"Lindsay" Rita said with a sigh "It's been seven years now, can't you give Richard a chance?"  
"It's been seven years for me Mom but how long have you and Richard really been together?" Lindsay asked her mother who just looked at her daughter

"Lindsay I am a grown women and I don't have to explain my actions" Rita told her firmly "Have I questioned you about being back together with Danny?"  
"It's different" Lindsay told her "Neither one of us were having affairs for years"

"You don't know what mine and your father relationship was like" Rita told Lindsay "And you have no right to judge me"  
"I'm sorry I'm just going by what I see" Lindsay told her "Richard isn't my dad and I'm not going to start treating him like he is"  
"No one expects that" Rita told her kindly "It was nice you two didn't start arguing immediately"

"Well Lucy was in the room" Lindsay said to her honestly

"You used to get along with him so well" Rita frowned

"Yea when I was kid and he was our friendly neighbor" Lindsay argued "How long were you seeing him before dad died?"  
"I don't see how that's important" Rita said to her

"It's important to me" Lindsay told her coolly

"A couple of years" Rita said to her and Lindsay sighed as a tear fell from her eye  
"Did dad know?" Lindsay asked "Did dad know his best friend would sneak over here when he was at work or when we were at school?"  
"No" Rita told her "Lindsay-"  
"Just don't say anything" Lindsay said jerking away from her mother and ran upstairs. She walked into her old room which was here she and Danny would be and slammed it shut

"You alright?" Danny asked her while he was unpacking

"Maybe coming here was a mistake" Lindsay said to him as Danny watched her carefully as tears fell from her eyes "We should just go"  
"What happened?" Danny asked walking over to her

"Nothing I didn't already know" Lindsay said to him "I don't want Lucy in this kind of environment"

"Your mom seems real happy to see you and Lucy" Danny argued

"Can you believe she wants me to give Richard a chance?" Lindsay asked him "I mean the nerve of her. Richard was my dad's best friend and how does he repay him? He sleeps with wife"  
"I know this upsets you Montana but this is the way it is" Danny said to her "It's the way it's always been. But you don't have to give him a chance; you don't even have to talk to him if you don't want to. But it's not fair to take Lucy because she loves your mother just as much as you do"

"I love my mom I hate her choices" Lindsay said to him

"Give her a chance here" Danny encouraged "Because if you don't you'll regret it"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everybody! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter :)**


	16. Welcome Home

**Episode 16 (_Welcome Home_)**

**

* * *

**

Lindsay walked down the steps and saw Danny, Lucy, Flack, her mother and Richard all at the table eating breakfast

"Look whose finally decided to wake up" Rita teased "Take a seat I cooked your favorite"  
"It's so good Linds" Flack said to Lindsay "I can see where you learned how to cook"  
"Aren't you a charming boy?" Rita smiled as Danny rolled his eyes at his friend "Why haven't you bought him around before?"  
"Because he's never been invited" Danny grinned

"Daddy" Lucy scolded

"Thanks Lucy girl" Rita smiled as Lindsay still stood in the kitchen "Well are you going to join us?"  
"Actually Danny and I have plans" Lindsay said causing Danny to look at her, they didn't have plans

"Oh" Rita said surprised  
"I promised him a tour" Lindsay shrugged

"Yea" Danny offered uncomfortably there was no doubt that Lindsay just didn't want to sit at the same table as Richard and her mother

"Well that's fine because Richard is going off to work and I can have Lucy and Donald to myself today" Rita smiled and Danny snorted

"Donald" he mocked under his breath

"You ready?" Lindsay asked Danny and he just looked at his full dish of food then back at Lindsay

"Yea sure" Danny said quickly getting up "Thanks for breakfast Rita" he smiled at her

"No problem, maybe next time you'll get to enjoy it" Rita teased as Lindsay rolled her eyes

"Be a good girl ok" Lindsay said giving Lucy a kiss

"Of course mommy" Lucy smiled

"You too Flack" Lindsay teased

"Of course mommy" Flack mocked then Danny and Lindsay walked out of the house

* * *

"You really don't want to be there huh?" Danny questioned zipping up his jacket

"Was it that obvious?" Lindsay questioned unlocking the car door for them and they both got in

"Obvious, rude- yea" Danny smirked

"Well I can't change how I feel" Lindsay shrugged

"No you can't" Danny smirked "So where are you taking me?"  
"I have no idea" Lindsay said pulling out of the driveway

"Well I would like a tour of this place, see where you grew up, your favorite hangouts, your old school" Danny said "We never got a chance to do this the last few times I was here"

"Ok" Lindsay said to him "You seem interested in this for some reason"  
"I'm interested to know what it was like for you growing up" Danny said to her

"Well this house on the left" Lindsay said pointing "Is where Richard used to live and my mom used to sneak off to in the middle of the night"

"Got it" Danny said nodding

"And that tree over there" Lindsay said pointing "I fell out of that tree when I was eight, broke my arm"  
"Why were you climbing the tree?" Danny questioned looking at the large tree

"My brother dared me to do it" Lindsay shrugged "He said I couldn't because I was a girl, showed him" she snorted

"You sure did Montana" Danny smirked

* * *

**New York City**

Mac was in his office when Agent Sykes walked in

"Detective Taylor" Agent Sykes said getting his attention "We have a problem"  
"And what problem would that be?" Mac questioned

"We lost Calvin Troy" Agent Sykes said to him and Mac stood up

"What do you mean lost him?" Mac asked as his anger started to build

"He hasn't checked in since yesterday afternoon" Agent Sykes told him

"What about the officers guarding?" Mac questioned

"They thought they were following him, it was a decoy" Agent Sykes told him embarrassingly

"How could you let this happen!" Mac yelled

"I'm sure Detective Monroe is safe since she's out of town" Agent Sykes said to him

"I saw Calvin Troy walking out of their apartment building yesterday" Mac told him "How do you know he wasn't in the apartment getting information as to where they are"  
"There is no way he's gotten across state lines" Agent Sykes assured him

"How would you know? He's been gone for over twenty-four hours!" Mac yelled "This is what we warned you about!"  
"I thought he was really willingly to help us out" Agent Sykes told him and Mac huffed

"You thought a convicted felon like Troy who has nothing to loose would really want to help you out?" Mac questioned picking up his phone and dialing a number "If my people pay for your mistakes I'm going to make it my mission to ruin your career!" he finished as he placed the phone to his ear and the voice mail came on

"_You've reached Danny Messer leave a message_"

"Damn" Mac grunted hanging up and trying a different number

"Detective-" Agent Sykes started

"Get out of my office" was all Mac said as he waiting for the ringing to finish

"_You've reached Lindsay Messer, sorry I missed your call leave a message" _then hung up angrily again and Agent Sykes left. He then dialed the last number that came to mind

"Flack" Flack said into the phone  
"Don where is Lindsay and Danny?" Mac asked urgently

"They went for a drive why what's wrong?" Flack questioned

"They've lost Calvin" Mac told him and he could hear Flack sigh on the opposite end of the phone line

"When?" Flack asked trying to keep his voice low and calm to not upset Lucy

"Over twenty-four hours" Mac told him "There's more, I caught him leaving Danny's apartment yesterday"  
"So he could have been in there snooping around" Flack said

"Just keep an eye opened, I'm going to contact the Bozeman PD and see what I can do about getting a couple of officers posted outside the house" Mac told him

"Alright" Flack said "I'm going to see if Lindsay's step-father has some spare guns. Let me know if you hear anything"

"Do the same" Mac said "And be careful" then hung up

* * *

**Montana**

Danny and Lindsay walked down a quiet street of Montana with Danny's arm wrapped Lindsay and they stopped in font of a closed up store

"This was the diner" Lindsay said to Danny "They were only opened briefly once after the shooting and it was for a fundraiser for the victims families"  
"That sounds nice" Danny said starting at the diner that changed Lindsay's life, the diner that almost took her life

"I didn't even go to the fundraiser" Lindsay confided "I didn't want to be the parents reminder of the one that survived"  
"You deserved to live" Danny whispered into her ear

"I can understand why some of the mom's were angry with me. They didn't say it out loud but you can tell by the way they looked at me" Lindsay said to him "Why did I get to live and their daughters didn't. It was blind luck"  
"It was fate" Danny told her "You were meant to come into my life, you were meant to come to New York and put bad guys away and I bet your friends are really proud of you"  
"Lindsay Monroe?" An older women questioned walking over, she had one rose in her hand

"Mrs. Matthews" Lindsay forced a smiled "How are you?"  
"Good" the women smiled politely "I haven't seen you in ages"  
"Yea it's been a while" Lindsay said

"Last I heard you were in New York" Mrs. Matthews stated and Lindsay nodded

"I am my husband and I are just visited" Lindsay told her "Danny this is Mrs. Matthews"

"Hello" Mrs. Matthews said shaking his hand "I remember Lindsay when she was a little girl" she smiled at the memory "You and Kelly were inseparable"

"Do you come here a lot?" Lindsay asked her

"I used to come everyday and leave a rose" Mrs. Matthews told her "But the older the get the less I can make it, I'm at least here once a week"

"That's real nice" Lindsay smiled and Mrs. Matthews just gave her a soft smile

"Is this your first time back?" she questioned

"Yea" Lindsay nodded

"You know what I missed a call from Mac, I'll be right back" Danny said excusing himself

"You know Lindsay no one is mad that you survived" Mrs. Matthews told her "At the time it was hard-"  
"I know" Lindsay said nodding "Really there is no need to explain yourself"  
"I will always hold a special place for you in my heart, you are the one who put that awful man away" Mrs. Matthews said as a tear fell from her eye "Their isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of Kelly"

"Same here" Lindsay said and Mrs. Matthews smiled and took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze

"I'm glad you found happiness" Mrs. Matthews told her sincerely then Danny walked back over

"Everything alright?" Lindsay asked

"Yea, yea" Danny said anxiously "We should get back though"  
"Sure" Lindsay smiled "It was nice seeing you"  
"You too dear" Mrs. Matthews smiled as Danny and Lindsay walked away

"What happened?" Lindsay asked

"I'll tell you in the car" Danny said opening the passenger door for her

"You're driving?" Lindsay asked confused

"Yea" Danny said closing her door and getting the drivers seat

"What is it Danny?" Lindsay asked "Is Lucy alright?"  
"Yea she's fine" Danny said speeding away

"Then what is it?" Lindsay asked

"They lost track of Calvin Troy" Danny said to her and Lindsay sighed

"I knew that was going to happen" Lindsay said to him "But I'm sure he wont be able to get out of New York"  
"He's been gone for over a day, he set up a decoy that his police escort was following and he was in our apartment" Danny told her

"So he knows where we are" Lindsay said to him and he nodded "We need to get to Lucy"  
"That's where we are going but she's safe, Flack and your stepfather have some guns at the house-" Danny started  
"I don't want Richard or my mom involved" Lindsay said to him

"It's too late for that now Linds" Danny told her coolly "He already knows"

"What now?" Lindsay asked Danny

"Now we go back to the house where there is police protection and we wait it out" Danny told her "We don't know that he's coming here, there is no proof he is it's just precautionary"  
"So now I have to be locked up with my mother and her and her lover with no escape?" Lindsay questioned

"You'll be fine" Danny smirked

* * *

**Monroe House**

Lindsay and Danny walked in and saw Flack cleaning a gun with Richard

"There you are!" Rita said with a sigh "We worried sick"  
"Sorry" Lindsay muttered and Lucy came in

"Hi daddy look what nana gave me" Lucy said showing Danny a ring

"Wow that is beautiful" Danny smiled "Did you thank your nana?"  
"Yes she did" Rita smiled "Lindsay can I have word?"  
"Come on kiddo" Danny said picking Lucy up "Let's go wash up for dinner"  
"Ok daddy" Lucy said as they walked up the stairs

"I'm sorry about all this mom" Lindsay said to her

"Nonsense" Rita said with a wave of her hand "the police are outside, Richard is here- you're completely safe"  
"Yea" Lindsay said lowly glancing over at Richard then back to her mom "You two shouldn't be put out of your way like this"  
"Now come on Lindsay" Richard said walking over to them "We're a family here"  
"We were" Lindsay muttered

"Lindsay I think its time you and I have a talk" Richard said to her

"Now is hardly the time" Lindsay said to him "But I do appreciate all you are doing to help us"  
"Are you sure about that?" Richard questioned "It seems to me like you'd rather be out in the woods fighting this battle then trapped in here with me"  
"I didn't say that" Lindsay shot back at him

"I know I'm not your father-" Richard started

"You're right your not" Lindsay said to him "And you never will be, you couldn't even be half the man he was"  
"Lindsay!" Rita scolded

"Now that's alright Rita" Richard said in a calm voice "Lindsay is entitled to her opinions"

"Of course she is but she doesn't have to be rude!" Rita yelled at Richard

"What did you expect huh?" Lindsay asked raising her voice "For me to come here and welcome your man on the side with open arms! That's a little ambitious don't you think mom?"

"No I didn't expect that but I expected some form of respect" Rita shot back at her daughter "Now apologize"  
"I'm not a child anymore" Lindsay said to her coldly "You can't force me to play nice, I have my own feelings and they aren't going to change because a few years have gone by"

"Now you are still in my house" Rita scolded "And this is Richard's house as well-"  
"Really?" Lindsay questioned "Because I remember my dad building this house, building the ranch- giving you everything that you wanted" she said as Danny watched and listened from the top of the steps

"Your father has been gone for years Lindsay it's time to let it go" Rita pleaded "He wouldn't want you to be this angry"  
"And he wouldn't have wanted you banging his buddy!" she yelled pointing at Rita who then started to cry "He would be so ashamed" she added in a whisper

"You can say all the things you want to me Missy" Richard said intervening "But you will show your mother the respect she deserves"  
"Respect that she deserves?" Lindsay questioned "What about the respect my father deserved- he's dead so who cares? Well guess what, I care!"  
"Maybe it's time you grow up a little Lindsay" Richard said to her in a calming voice "You have no idea what real problems are, you've been spoiled your entire life with good parents and protective brothers. And now you're in New York living out the dream that many wish for but never get to experience. The real world is tough girly"

"How dare you" Lindsay shot at him clearly hurt by his words "I've been through plenty"  
"The diner was years ago Lindsay you can't hide behind it forever" Richard said to her seriously

"What do you think all this is!" Lindsay yelled "You think I'm running from Santa Claus here?"  
"You angered someone you locked away" Richard said to her plainly "And it will all resolve its self in a few days and you will walk away unscathed like you usually do but for your mother and I we've had it hard our entire lives!"  
"You don't know anything" Lindsay spat at him and walked towards the kitchen where Flack was

"Linds" Danny said trying to grab her arm but she yanked it away

"Don't Danny" Lindsay said threw tears and walked out the back door

"Mommy!" Lucy yelled following her outside

"Look" Danny said turning towards Richard and Rita "I understand this is a family thing and Lindsay was a little harsh but Lindsay is also my family and I can't have her spoken to that way. You have no idea what Lindsay has gone through in the last few years and to throw up the diner in her face like that was out of line. She loved her father, she's upset and it's not like either of you have ever cleared up what really happened so she's just going by what she knows. I appreciate all your help here but if you guys can't corporate with Lindsay who is a little on edge as it is then don't speak to her" he said then walked to the door and watched as Lindsay was sitting on the porch steps and Lucy was in front of her

* * *

"Mommy" Lucy said to Lindsay whose hands where covering her face "Please don't cry mommy" she said in a whisper putting her two tiny hands on each of Lindsay's cheek

"I'm sorry" Lindsay looking up at her daughter

"Don't be sorry it's ok to cry" Lucy said seriously "You told me that"  
"Yes I guess I did' Lindsay smiled as she wiped away her tears "You'll never hate me will you Luce?"  
"Of course not!" Lucy said in almost outrage "You're my mom and I'll love you for and always and a day" she said very seriously making Lindsay laugh

"I love you too baby" Lindsay said pulling Lucy into a tight hug

"Do you hate nana?" Lucy asked pulling away

"No" Lindsay said to her "I'm just a little upset and I didn't talk it out like I should have" as Lucy climbed on her mom's lap and they looked over the ranch together

"That's ok everyone makes mistakes" Lucy said to her mother "You just learn from them"  
"When did you get so wise?" Lindsay teased her daughter

"I watch a lot of television" Lucy shrugged and Lindsay laughed

"You always make me feel better" Lindsay said placing a kiss on the top of Lucy's head

"I know" Lucy smiled then they heard the door open and Danny came out

"Ladies" Danny smirked taking a seat next to his wife who was holding Lucy

"Hey" Lindsay said "Sorry for leaving you back there"  
"Wasn't so bad" Danny shrugged "Doesn't matter, Flack's still inside"

"Oh don't leave him in there by himself" Lindsay scolded Danny

"The bell, payback" Danny shrugged and Lucy laughed

"You think that's funny" Danny asked his daughter

"I can't wait to go home" Lindsay said to Danny "I miss the city view"  
"What the Wheatfield's aren't so beautiful anymore?" Danny teased her

"No they are, they just aren't home anymore" Lindsay said turning to Danny

"I want to go home too" Lucy agreed "I miss Kyle"  
"Ugh" Danny grunted "Maybe we'll just move here away from Kyle"  
"What no!" Lucy said with horror looking at her dad

"You're going to give your dad a hard time when you're older aren't ya?" Danny questioned his daughter seriously

"I don't know" Lucy shrugged then snuggled back into her mom

"You should be concerned about this" Danny said to his wife seriously

"Concerned about a kid who still thinks it's cool to stick crayons up his nose?" Lindsay questioned with a snort "No way. I'll save all that for when she's fifteen and decides to date an older guy who thinks riding motorcycles is cool"

"Kyle wants a motorcycle" Lucy added casually

"I want to meet this Kyle the day we get home" Danny said seriously to Lucy who laughed

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for all the awesome reviews everybody! I hope you all liked the new chapter :)**


	17. In The End

**A/N: Okay everyone this is it for this story. Final chapter. I just want to thank everyone for reading this story and taking the time to review. I'm very happy that people have enjoyed this and I've loved writing this story. But it's time to start a new story and finish _Still Waiting_. I hope everyone is happy with the ending. And thanks again to everyone who has reviewed :)**

**

* * *

**

**Episode 17 (_In the End_)**

**

* * *

**

**New York Crime Lab**

"Mac" Stella announced walking into his office "You get any sleep?"  
"No I'm looking for leads on Calvin Troy" Mac sighed "It's like he disappeared into thin air"

"He couldn't have gotten too far" Stella noted  
"It's been over two days" Mac reminded her

"You really think he's going to Montana?" she questioned taking a seat across from his desk

"Yea I do, he didn't care about helping the feds" Mac snorted "All he wanted was another shot at Danny and he's going to get it"

"Have you spoken to him?" Stella asked

"No, I talked to Flack everything on the Calvin front is quiet" Mac told her "Bozeman PD are patrolling the area every hour"  
"They can't leave police outside the house?" she asked him

"Bozeman PD is pretty small" Mac said to her "There's not enough money or man power for that"

"I'm sure they'll be safe" Stella assured him  
"Part of me wants to fly down to Montana myself but another part of me is telling me to wait here and keep investigating" Mac sighed rubbing his temple

"I know what you mean" Stella agreed "I wish we could end this nightmare for them"

"But as long as Calvin Troy is still out there somewhere it never will" Mac finished for her

* * *

**Montana (_next day_)**

Lindsay was sitting in her bedroom when there was a faint knock at her door

"Come in" Lindsay said as the door opened and it was her mother

"Hi honey" Rita smiled taking a seat on the edge of Lindsay's bed "I really hate fighting with you, you know that right?"  
"I know" Lindsay nodded in agreement "I do too"  
"Look your father and I" Rita started "We loved each other but we weren't in love with each other"  
"Then why stay together?" Lindsay questioned  
"For you and your brothers we wanted you kids to have the best life" Rita told her seriously "I don't regret our decision one bit"

"But dad-" Lindsay started

"He knew there was someone else" Rita told her daughter "He had someone else sometimes that's just how marriage is"  
"No it's not" Lindsay informed her mother "It's not normal"  
"Not for you" Rita said to her "You and Danny are head over heels in love. I always knew your separation wouldn't last. That feeling you get every time you see Danny walk into a room or pick up the phone and hear him on the other end, I didn't have that for a long time with your father. But I am glad you have it"

"Now that Danny and I finally found our way back I couldn't imagine being with anyone else" Lindsay confided "I don't know how I went so long without him when we separated"

"Sometimes life throws you a curve ball" Rita shrugged "What did happen Lindsay?"

"It's a long story" Lindsay told her not wanting to get into it

"Was Danny unfaithful to you Lindsay?" Rita asked her coolly "Again?"  
"No mom nothing like that" Lindsay told her

"You've kept it bottled up for so long" Rita shrugged "We all just thought-"  
"The entire family thinks Danny cheated on me?" Lindsay asked surprised

"You didn't really give us reason to believe otherwise" Rita said to her

"Remember when I went missing from a crime scene and was hurt?" Lindsay asked her mother who nodded "Something happened that day that I couldn't tell Danny well I could have but didn't want to and that's why I left Danny"  
"What could have been so awful that you felt you couldn't confide in your husband?" Rita asked seriously then saw a tear fall from Lindsay's eye "Oh baby" Rita frowned throwing her arms around Lindsay "My poor girl, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't tell anyone" Lindsay said still holding onto her "Just a therapist"

"You must have been so terrified" Rita said as her own tears began to fall "I am so sorry"  
"It's not your fault" Lindsay assured her "There's nothing to apologize for"  
"The man you're running from now?" Rita questioned pulling away "Is that him?"  
"Yea mom" Lindsay nodded "He's awful mom, he tried to take Lucy and hurt Danny-"  
"Hey now" Rita said sternly "You're with me and I will keep you safe, hell hath no fury like a protective mother"

"I shouldn't have come here" Lindsay said to her mother "I'm putting you and Richard in danger"  
"You're our family" Rita told her "You're my daughter the same as you would do for Lucy I would do for you. You worry about your daughter and you let me worry about mine"

* * *

**Downstairs**

"So you weren't kidding about the tension huh?" Flack asked Danny as they watched Lucy ride a horse that Richard was leading

"Nope" Danny said to him "I mean he seems like a good guy and all but I understand where Lindsay is coming from"

"Me too" Flack agreed "I spoke to Mac he hasn't heard anything"

"Of course he hasn't because Calvin outsmarted all of us" Danny said to him "I should have killed him when I had the chance"

"And you would be in lock up right now" Flack reminded him "Missing out on your daughter ride horse like a pro"

"She gets that from Lindsay"

"Well I didn't think she got it from you city boy" Flack snorted

"You think Lucy would do better living out here then in the city?" Danny asked Flack

"You thinking of moving Messer?" Flack asked surprised

"I don't know after all this Calvin stuff dies down" Danny shrugged "I mean in our line of work the things we see, I can't guarantee I can protect her at all times"  
"What makes you think you can protect her all the time out here?" Flack questioned "Look at Lindsay for example what she had to deal with. The diner? And she was a CSI out here too I'm sure the crimes are similar"

"I don't know man" Danny said

"I can't picture you leaving the city" Flack said to him

"Well I never did either but having a wife and kid can really change your perspective" Danny said as he watched Lucy

"Does Lindsay want to move?" Flack asked

"I don't know I hadn't really discussed it with her" Danny shrugged "Just throwing some idea around"

"Well you could-" Flack started but then there was a gunshot which instantly spooked Lucy's horse before Flack could even reach for his gun Danny had already darted off and headed off into Lucy's direction, Lucy and Richard weren't too far away but Danny could see Lucy struggling to stay on the horse that was jumping on his back legs. Danny raced over and grabbed Lucy off the horse, she was now crying and the horse ran off

"Richard?" Danny asked noticing he was lying on the ground then Flack came running over

"Take Lucy inside" Flack said to Danny "I'll take care of him"

"Lucy!" Lindsay yelled running out the back door and Danny met her half way

"Take Lucy and your mom and stay inside" Danny said handing Lucy over to Lindsay

"Richard!" Rita yelled seeing her husband lying on the ground not moving

"Rita take Lindsay inside I'll take care of Richard" Danny urged then ran back towards Flack and Richard

"Mom we have to call the police" Lindsay said to her mother trying to pull her inside  
"Right, right" Rita said walking inside

"Are you ok Lucy?" Lindsay asked checking over her daughter for any injuries

"I'm ok mommy" Lucy assured her trying to be brave but was fighting back tears "Richard is hurt and daddy is out there"

"It's ok Luce" Lindsay assured her

"I called the police" Rita told them

"Mom take Lucy upstairs" Lindsay said to her

"Where are you going" Rita asked scooping up Lucy

"I have to go help" Lindsay said to her mother

"What no-" Rita said

"Here" Lindsay said giving her mother a gun

"Lock yourselves in the master bathroom just please go" Lindsay pleaded

"Ok" Rita said "Come on Lucy"

"No" Lucy said

"It's ok Lucy" Lindsay assured her as her mother rushed away with Lucy once Lindsay heard the doors slam and lock upstairs she rushed outside and ran over to Danny and Flack

"Lindsay what are you doing here? Go back inside" Danny told her

"No" Lindsay said kneeling over Richard "How bad is it?"  
"He was shot in the stomach" Flack told her "We need an ambulance here fast"  
"My mom called" Lindsay said "Where did the shot come from?"  
"The woods" Danny said to her "If we go in there it would be going in blind"

"We can't just leave him here" Lindsay told him

"We can't bring him inside" Danny told her "Moving him will cause his blood to pour out quicker"

"Where are the police?" Flack asked holding pressure on Richards wound

"This was Calvin" Lindsay said to Danny

"Lindsay I need you to go back inside and check on Lucy and your mother" Danny told her  
"Danny I've been terrible to him and now he's going to die because of me" Lindsay argued with Danny

* * *

**Inside**

Rita and Lucy where in the bathroom

"Where are mommy and daddy?" Lucy asked grandmother

"They're fine honey" Rita assured her peering out the window but couldn't see anyone

"What was that noise?" Lucy asked "It sounded like a fire cracker"  
"That's probably what it was" Rita said forcing a smile that's when Rita heard noise coming from the bedroom

"Na-" Lucy started but Rita quickly covered Lucy's mouth

"Shh now darling" Rita said in a whisper "We need to be quiet", Lucy just nodded when they heard footsteps right outside the bathroom door then a knock at the door, Rita gasped as she quietly picked Lucy up and hid in the shower with her  
"Hello?" they heard a male voice ask then they heard the door being kicked in and Rita looked in horror as the man standing in the doorway, he was big, covered in tattoo's

"No one wants any trouble" Rita said bravely "Just leave now"  
"You're not Lindsay" Calvin smirked "But I know you" he said kneeling over Lucy "Hi Lucy-Lue"  
"You're a bad man" Lucy told him

"Is that what your dad told you?" Calvin asked "Because honestly honey he's the bad one do you want to know how your daddy-"  
"Stop this!" Rita yelled as she held a gun in her hand "You get away from my grandchild or I will shoot you!"  
"You're going to shoot me in front of little Lucy?" Calvin asked "Listen lady we both know I can over power you but is that a risk you want to take with a loaded gun and a child in the room?"

"Just leave us alone" Rita pleaded slowly lowering her gun "Get out of here and stay away from my family"  
"Lucy where's your mommy?" Calvin asked turning his attention towards the trembling four year old

"I don't know" Lucy told him honestly

"I'm right here" Lindsay said behind him holding a gun before Calvin even turned around he grabbed Lucy to guard him from Lindsay's shot

"Hello Miss. Monroe" Calvin smirked

"Mommy" Lucy cried out

"Put the gun down" Calvin told her still holding Lucy roughly "Put it down or I'll snap her neck"  
"Fine" Lindsay said placing her gun slowly on the floor "Just give me my daughter"

"Kick the gun over to me" Calvin instructed and Lindsay did so and he picked it up and held it to Lucy

"Mommy!" Lucy screamed out and Lindsay took a step forward

"Stop moving!" Calvin yelled at Lindsay "Lucy be a good girl and go inside with your grandma and don't come out" Calvin told Lucy placing her on the floor

"Go Lucy" Lindsay told her but the little girl was scared

"Lucy" Rita said picking her up then Calvin shut the bathroom door

"Ok so you have what you want, just shoot me and get it over with" Lindsay told him "I know you want Danny to hurt like you did"  
"That's it not even a fight?" Calvin asked her seriously

"If it means you're not going to hurt my daughter or husband? Yea absolutely" Lindsay said showing no fear

"Is that something Danny would do for you?" Calvin questioned

"I know he would" Lindsay told him

"And that's it you'll just sacrifice yourself for him?" Calvin asked her

"I wouldn't want to live in a world without him" Lindsay told him

"I used to think that about my girlfriend" Calvin told her giving her a genuine smile "I didn't want to live in a world without her either but here I am"  
"Here you are" Lindsay repeated

"Come on" Calvin said grabbing Lindsay by the arm

* * *

**Outside**

The paramedics rushed over to Richard

"He's lost a lot of blood" Flack told them

"How long ago was he shot?" The paramedics asked

"About ten, fifteen minutes ago" Danny told them as two police officers came running towards the back

"Did you apprehend the gunman?" the officer asked

"No" Danny told him dully "He can be anywhere around here-" he started then Flack cut him off

"Dan" Flack said looking towards the back of the house

"What?" he asked turning to see Calvin Troy walking with a gun pointed at Lindsay

"Woah" the officers said pulling out their weapons as did Flack, Danny didn't have his gun on him

"Let her go Troy" Flack warned

"Don't make me shoot you again" Calvin warned him "I want everyone out of here now"  
"Not happening" Danny told him

"Everyone but you" Calvin told him "If you don't get the paramedics and the cops out of her I start shooting" he warned

"Get him out of here" Danny said to the paramedics who put Richard on a stretcher and wheeled him out

"Cops too" Calvin warned as he pressed the gun closer to Lindsay's neck

"Go" Danny said to them  
"We can't just-" one of the officers said

"He means it when he says he will shoot her, get out of here" Danny warned "You too Flack"  
"No way man" Flack said not moving his gun off of Calvin "You didn't even have piece on you"  
"I'll be fine just go" Danny said to him "Go make sure Lucy is alright" he told him and Flack nodded and slowly walked away with the other officers "We're alone now, you can lower your gun"  
"I'm not lowering my gun" Calvin told him "You have a very loyal lady here Messer, she's willing to die for you. I hope you appreciate that"  
"I do" Danny told him as Calvin walked closer with Lindsay "Lindsay is a real good person she shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes anymore" Danny said to him

"I agree" Calvin said slowly nodding "Poor girl has been threw the ringer" he laughed "She's been beat up, raped, stalked, attacked and the list can go on and on"  
"So just let her go and we'll handle this, just you and me" Danny said to him

"Can't happen" Calvin told him shaking his head slowly "this is it Danny, this is the end. Not just for Lindsay but for you too"  
"Don't hurt her Calvin" Danny said to him in a low voice "please don't do this"  
"You've left me no choice" Calvin told him "And as much as I enjoy Lindsay and I do mean enjoy her" he smirked as Lindsay cringed "This has been the plan all along, get on your knees" he whispered to Lindsay  
"Don't" Danny said

"Now" Calvin said in a lower voice and Lindsay did what she was told and now Calvin was standing above her with the gun pointed at the top of her head

"Calvin don't do this you don't have to do this!" Danny yelled "Shoot me"  
"Danny stop" Lindsay told him  
"No, Calvin I'm the one I did this to you take it on me" Danny pleaded

"What do you think I'm doing?" Calvin asked "What do you think this has all been about!" he yelled "You think I did all this because I enjoy the monster I've become? No! Stacy was my life! And you may have forgotten the way she lied dead on the floor, clutching my hand and begging me to save her but I didn't! She's just a forgotten memory to you but not to me! I'll never be able to erase those moments from my mind, ever" he said holding back tears, which surprised Danny because he had never seen Calvin show any emotion but hate before "And I'll I want is for you to live the way I do"  
"That wont happen" Danny told him "That will never happen I'll never become the man you've become. If you kill Lindsay right here and right now I might never forget it or move on from it but I wont stop raising my child or going to work to stop people like you" he told him "That wont happen, it will all be a waste"  
"As long as every night before you go to bed and every morning when you wake up you can hear her screams and feel the blood on you then that's all I need to know" Calvin said cocking the gun then a gun shot rang out and Danny dived towards them knocking Calvin over and covering Lindsay

"Lindsay?" Danny asked checking her over

"I'm ok" Lindsay said to him

"What?" Danny asked out of breath checking her over, if Lindsay wasn't shot then Calvin was. Danny looked over his shoulder and saw Calvin lying dead on the floor then saw a familiar body walk over

"You guys ok?" Mac Taylor asked checking Calvin for a pulse

"Yea, yea" Danny said holding onto Lindsay "Is he?"  
"Dead" Mac told him and then Lindsay let out a breath she felt she was holding for years

"Lucy-" Lindsay started

"She's fine, she's with Flack and your mother" Mac assured her helping her up along with Danny

"You sure you're ok?" Danny asked her  
"Yea I'm fine" Lindsay said closing her arms around Danny

"How did you know?" Danny asked holding Lindsay but looking at Mac

"I followed my instincts" Mac told him

"How's Richard?" Lindsay asked Mac

"He's touch and go, they wont know much until after surgery" Mac told her and she nodded "Go be with your daughter, I'll take care of this"  
"Thanks Mac" Lindsay said as she and Danny walked away

Mac stood over Calvin Troy's body and looked down at the man whom he declared had no soul.

* * *

In the house Lindsay and Danny walked in and saw Lucy sitting on Flack's lap

"Mommy!" Lucy yelled running towards her "I was so scared!"  
"I know baby are you alright?" Lindsay asked her daughter

"I'm ok I was brave" Lucy said sternly

"You sure where" Danny noted and Lucy lifted her arms up for Danny to pick her up

"Are you ok Daddy?" Lucy asked him

"I'm 100% ok" Danny told her

"Is Julia's mean brother coming back?" Lucy asked

"No not anymore" Danny promised her

"Where's my mom?" Lindsay asked Flack

"She went to the hospital" Flack told her

"I should go meet her" Lindsay told Danny

"We will just a few minutes" Danny said to her "I need sometime with you and Luce"  
"You sure you're ok?" Lindsay asked Danny  
"I almost lost you today, no I'm not but I will be" Danny assured her

"Where's Troy?" Flack asked

"Outback" Danny told him and Flack nodded "Mac's already out there"

"I really, really want to go home now" Lucy told her parents "I don't like it here anymore"

"We're going to go home soon" Lindsay promised placing a kiss on her daughters head "But mommy has to go check on Richard and Nana"  
"Ok" Lucy nodded

* * *

**Hospital**

Lindsay walked into Richard's hospital room and saw her mom sitting at his bedside

"Mom" Lindsay said walking in

"Lindsay" Rita said rushing over to her throwing her arms around her "You're alright" Rita smiled

"Yea I'm fine" Lindsay smiled "How is-"  
"He's fine" Richard answered for her  
"I am so sorry Richard" Lindsay said walking over to him "I don't know how but I'll make it up to you"  
"You have nothing to apologize for Lindsay" Richard assured her "I'm glad it was me and not you or Lucy"  
"I'm also sorry for the way I treated you" Lindsay blurted out "It was wrong and you make my mother very happy and that's all I want"  
"I know I'll never be your father and I'm ok with that" Richard told her "But if we could at least be friends I'd like that"  
"I'd like that too" Lindsay agreed

"Are you leaving to go home?" Rita asked her daughter

"Lucy really wants to go home so I think I'm going to send her home with Danny and Flack and I'll help you and Richard out for a while"  
"Don't be silly" Rita told her "Go home with your family I'll be fine here"  
"Mom-" Lindsay started

"No arguments young lady" Rita cut her off promptly "You can finally be at peace, you need to be with your family"  
"Ok" Lindsay agreed, she knew her mother was right. She wanted to spend every minute she had with Danny and Lucy "I love you" Lindsay said hugging her mother

"I love you more" Rita smiled threw the hug "Give Lucy and Danny a hug for me"  
"Absolutely" Lindsay said then walked back over to Richard and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Feel better"  
"I already do" Richard told her genuinely

* * *

**New York**

Danny/Lindsay apartment

"Home sweet home" Lucy sighed walking in dropping her tiny bag at the door

"Tired from all the sitting on the plane and car you did?" Danny smirked at his daughter

"Yes" Lucy told him honestly "We need a vacation"  
"No what we need is to lock ourselves in our tiny apartment forever" Lindsay told her and Danny smirked "I'd be fine if we never left here again"  
"That sounds like a plan to me" Danny smiled wrapping his arms around Lindsay and pulling her into a kiss

"Gross" Lucy commented rolling her eyes

"None of that now" Danny told his daughter

"Can I invite Kyle over?" Lucy asked

"No" "Yes" Danny and Lindsay said at the same time

"This is family time" Danny told Lucy

"We've had family time forever!" Lucy sighed "I miss my friends"  
"I agree" Lindsay told Danny "I'll call his mom"  
"Thanks mom" Lucy smiled as Lindsay turned to grab the phone she stuck her tongue out at Danny whose mouth dropped

"Did you just see that?" Danny asked Lindsay who looked over her shoulder to see Lucy smiling

"No, see what?" Lindsay asked as she dialed a number then Danny walked over to Lucy

"Well I want you to know if Kyle comes here you're spending all time with him in front of me we are all going to play together and watch TV together and eat together" Danny warned his daughter who narrowed her eyes  
"Sorry Daddy but we like to play house and there is no room for you to play" Lucy told him crossing her arms sternly "I'm the mommy and he's-"  
"You better not say daddy" Danny said cutting her off "There is one daddy here and that's me"  
"Ok Luce he'll be over in a bit" Lindsay told her and she smiled

"Great" Lucy smiled "Daddy doesn't have to play with us right?"  
"Of course not" Lindsay said looking at Danny confused then Lucy ran into her room

"You trust this kid?" Danny asked Lindsay  
"She's had play dates with him before" Lindsay told him with a smile  
"Play-time I don't want to hear dates coming out of anyone's mouth when talking about Lucy" Danny warned

"They're children" Lindsay smirked

"Yea, yea" Danny said pulling Lindsay closer to him "I've really missed you"  
"Really you haven't had enough of me yet?" Lindsay questioned

"No we've been too busy running from psychos looking over our shoulders that we haven't had a chance to enjoy being re-married yet" Danny mumbled into her neck as he kissed it

"So you're saying you want a honeymoon?" Lindsay questioned and she could feel Danny smile against her skin

"Well technically we never had a first honeymoon so I feel we are long over-due, wouldn't you agree?" Danny questioned

"That sounds like an amazing plan but we haven't been to work in forever and I am sure Hawkes, Adam and Stella would like to get back to normal shifts" Lindsay reminded him and he sighed

"I hate it when you're so logical" Danny said to her

"This feels really good" Lindsay smiled at him "To be back together like this, moving on from Calvin Troy and all the madness"  
"Yea it is" Danny smiled "There's something I have to take care of, you'll be alright?"  
"Yea" Lindsay said slightly confused

"I'll be right back" Danny said grabbing his jacket giving Lindsay a quick kiss then head towards the door

* * *

**Cemetery**

Danny was standing at Stacy's gravesite. A grave that looks like no one had been to in ages. There were dead flowers by her headstone, looks like they had been there for months. He removed them and placed them with fresh flowers.

"I never meant for you to die" Danny told her looking down at her headstone. Without Calvin around he was sure no one would be visiting this grave anytime soon. And as much as he didn't want to admit her death was somewhat his fault. But Calvin was wrong about one thing, he had never forgotten her.

"Danny" Lindsay said walking up behind him

"What are you doing here?" Danny questioned

"I guess we both had the same idea" Lindsay shrugged holding flowers "She shouldn't pay for Calvin's mistakes. She was as much a victim as any of us"  
"Yea I guess so" Danny agreed wrapping his arm around her

"It's not your fault either" Lindsay told him "You're a good man Danny Messer"

"Thank you" Danny said placing a kiss on her head "Where's uh Lucy?"  
"She's at the apartment with Kyle, she asked for some privacy" Lindsay told him with a straight face and he just stared at her "Your mother stopped by to visit, she's watching them"  
"Good" Danny smirked

"How about you take me to dinner? Then we can head home and watch the Little Mermaid?" Lindsay questioned with a smile

"Tempting" Danny replied "I like the sound of dinner" he started as they walked away with his arm still wrapped around her "I'll do without the movie"  
"It's Lucy's favorite" Lindsay reminded him

"I know, I know" Danny said to her "How about we introduce her to Rocky?"  
"Ugh no way" Lindsay said to him "Rocky IV at least"  
"What?" Danny asked stunned, just enjoying a normal banter that wasn't consumed with fear and doubt. He and Lindsay had finally gotten to a safe and better place where they were free to love each other without anything or anyone holding them back.

* * *

**Well that's it! I hope everyone enjoyed the story and thanks again to everyone who take time out to read this. **


End file.
